We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club
by XOXOGossipGirl23
Summary: The year is 2032, it's been two decades since the former members of New Directions graduated from McKinley, and you'll never believe whose back in town with their kids. Will old habits die hard, or is this new generation doomed to repeat the same mistakes their parents did?
1. The New Directions

**Thank you to everyone who submitted a character! Here's the final cast list:**

**Rachel and Jesse St. James:** After graduating from NYADA, Rachel pursued her career on Broadway, where she ran into her old flame, Jesse. They began a relationship and got married just four years later. These days, Rachel has retired from Broadway and now owns her own acting studio in Lima, Ohio. Jesse is the current coach of The New Directions and plans to take Nationals this year. (One kid)

_(Confirmed girl, waiting on the form)_

**Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson:** Kurt continued his internship at a major fashion design firm while Blaine headed to New York to join Rachel at NYADA. The first few months the two broken-hearted teens avoided each other, until the night of one of Santana's college get-togethers, where the boys rekindled their romance and started fresh. They were married about five years later. These days, Kurt is still in the fashion industry, and owns his own line of men's and women's clothing. His husband, Blaine, now works with Rachel at her acting studio. (Two kids)

_Violet Sophia Hummel-Anderson_

_Leonard Frank Hummel-Anderson_

**Brittany and Santana Lopez-Pierce:** After Brittany graduated from McKinley, she headed to New York where she was accepted into Julliard. Santana was already attending Columbia for law school at the time because after she and Brittany broke up, she decided to kick it with Rachel and Kurt in New York. The two ran into each other at one of Rachel's Broadway shows, considering she had to invite everyone, and became friends again. That didn't last long, and the high school sweethearts were married a year later. Brittany now works as a dance instructor at her own studio in Lima, and Santana is partner at a very successful law firm. (Two kids)

_Ryder Julian Lopez-Pierce_

_Jasmine Lucia Lopez-Pierce_

**Quinn and Brody Weston:** Rachel and Brody's prior romance was short lived, and when the NYADA junior was introduced to one of Rachel Berry's old high school friends, Quinn, he wasn't so torn up over the break up anymore. It was tough making their long distance relationship work, with Quinn still attending Yale, but as soon as Brody graduated he booked a flight to Connecticut, and he and Quinn moved in together. The couple was married two and half years later. Quinn is currently working as a neurological surgeon at Lima Hospital while Brody is a charming talent agent. (Two kids)

_Liam Tyler Weston_

_Harper Sarah Weston_

**Mercedes and Sam Evans:** Sam attended UCLA after graduation and while in the music district of LA, he decided to look up his former high school girlfriend, Mercedes. She was signed to a record label and was just beginning her first album. The two caught up for coffee and realized their feelings for each other hadn't changed. They became married a few years later, and Sam accompanied his wife to many Grammy appearances, where she won Breakout Female Vocalist Of The Year. Mercedes is currently the owner of her own record label in Lima, where she's helping up and coming artists pursue their dream, and Sam is a successful car salesman, after graduating college with a degree in business. (One kid)

_Caleb Michael Evans_

**Marley and Jake Puckerman:** Marley and Jake had an epic high school romance, and Jake ended up proposing on graduation day. The two headed off to the University of Notre Dame together, Marley for a major in business and Jake with a scholarship for hockey. The couple now resides back in Lima, with Marley as a successful real estate agent and Jake as the starting forward for the Columbus Blue Jackets. (Two kids)

_Daniel Criss Puckerman_

_Zoe Elizabeth Puckerman_

**Sugar and Artie Abrams:** After graduation, Sugar followed Artie to the Rhode Island School of Design, where she majored in interior design, and Artie took an interest in architecture. The couple married after college and moved back to Lima to be closer to their families and have kids. Sugar is currently working as an interior designer, partnering with her old high school friend, Marley, and Artie owns his own architecture firm. (Two kids)

_Penelope Winter Abrams_

_Nicholas Orion Abrams_

**You can see all these characters and more on my tumblr blog: breakfastclub2032 dot tumblr dot com  
**

**Some things to look forward to on my tumblr blog include:**

-McKinley High News Updates

-Interviews with the Members of the New Directions

-Music Videos

-Relationship Gossip

-Questions from the Readers


	2. The Past Is Just The Prologue

**Just to clarify before we start the first chapter, the quotes in italics are voice-overs by the narrator. No actual character is saying them. Also, the times listed at the top of each section have important meanings, it's so you know what's happening with every character at the same time. So say an event occurs in the story and you have no idea why it happened, that's when we go back in time and see it from another person's perspective. I hope this makes sense, but I think you'll understand it more once you start reading. So let's get started, shall we?**

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_"They say those who do not know history are condemned to repeat it. Let's hope that doesn't hold true for all our incoming freshman, because if the past has anything to say about it, most of them are in for a rude-awakening. Good luck class of 2036, today is the first day of the rest of your lives, so make it count."_

_Monday, 7:28 A.M._

Jasmine Lopez-Pierce stepped out of her brother, Ryder's, car and slung her 30-lb back pack over her shoulder. She never had to carry around nearly this many books in middle school, and she was pretty sure her arms were going to be tense by the end of the day. unfortunately for her, this wasn't Jasmine's only problem. She also had no idea how to find her classes, where to sit at lunch, or what the teachers were going to be like.

"So Ry, you said you were going to show me around school, right?" The freshman asked before readjusting the strap on her back pack and turning around. Ryder had already ran off to talk with his football buddies though, and completely undermined his little sister's concerns.

"And you're not even listening to me. Great."

Jasmine set off down the hallways of McKinley by herself, hoping to find a friendly face in the sea of rushing students, but at least if that idea failed, she could always switch to plan B; purposely bump into a hot guy only to ask him to be her tour guide for the rest of the day. Yet whenever one seems to have everything figured out, something comes out of nowhere that completely throws off your entire day, and that is exactly what happened to Jasmine a few moments later.

In just the blink of an eye, one blue slushie was being splashed in her face by a blonde cheerleader in a red and white uniform, Jasmine didn't even have time to react to the situation. Some jocks, wanting to join in on the harassment, even nailed another freshman girl standing right next to her, but Jasmine was so pissed off she wasn't really worried about how the other girl was feeling at the moment.

"What the hell?" Jasmine exclaimed, brushing some of the ice-cold slushie out of her face.

The group of popular teens ceased their laughing, and the blonde girl spoke up. "I just thought that every new student deserves a warm welcoming." She raised up her empty cup, "To new friends and inevitable enemies...," then she looked straight at Jasmine, "I look forward to facing you all."

The girl turned around and Jasmine made a quick lunge at her, preparing to tackle that bitch to the ground, but a sudden pair of arms around her waist stopped her.

"You don't want to do that." A boy replied warningly.

Jasmine spun around to punch the boy in the face and tell him to get off of her, but when she actually laid eyes on the kid, he didn't seem all that threatening. He was wearing an A/V Club t-shirt and next to him was a rack of science books he must have been wheeling around before he grabbed her.

"If there's anything I've learned from living with my sister for 16 years, it's that she knows how to destroy your life socially."

"That girl was your sister? Well no offense dude, but your sister kind of sucks." Jasmine replied, flicking off yet another glob of slushie from her hands.

"Tell me about it, but like Vi always says, "You have to be cruel to be queen."'.

"Yeah, that's easy to say when you're the Queen Bee. Why don't people ever stand up to her?"

"Students at this school don't like confrontation. They'd rather go along with whatever the popular kids are doing even it means they're unhappy. Life's a lot harder around here if you choose to be different."

"So what, you don't give up just because things are hard. If anything, you fight back even harder."

This caused the boy to smile. "Man, my sister's sure going to like you. Just try not to get yourself into too much trouble, alright?" He began to walk away, but a voice in the background halted him.

"Hey, wait, what's your name?" The freshman asked hesitantly.

"Leo." He replied.

"I'm Jasmine."

"Well Jasmine, welcome to McKinley." Leo smiled at her and before she knew it he was gone again. Jasmine headed towards one of the bathroom stalls to clean herself off, but before she entered, she took one last glance over to where the cheerleaders were talking and giggling. An idea had just popped into her head, and it was either going to go extremely right, or terribly, terribly wrong. But she figured if she had to go down, she sure as hell wasn't going down alone.

_"Careful Little J, karma takes a human form in Violet Hummel-Anderson, and if there's anything these two have in common, it's that they're both a bitch."_

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Monday, 7: 25 A.M._

Harper Weston and Penny Abrams, two of McKinley's most notable Cheerios, one of them in a more appealing way than the other, were standing near their lockers, texting away on their phones when Violet Hummel-Anderson slammed her locker shut, startling the two out of their current daze.

"Jesus, Vi, what's the matter?" Harper wondered.

The cheer captain whipped around at her friend. "Your brother, is an ass."

"Liam? What'd he do this time?"

"It doesn't matter what he did, the point is he's an ass."

"Who is?" Caleb, Violet's boyfriend of five years, asked while walking up to his friends and handing his girlfriend a bagel from the bakery down the street.

"Oh thank god you're here, could you please inform Liam that the next time he wants to make fun of our relationship, he can direct me to a girl that he's dated for longer than five minutes."

"How many times have I told you, don't listen to anything Liam says? I mean the guy's _my_ best friend and I still don't take his advice. He doesn't care about girl's feelings, unless their feelings have something to do with him."

"I know, it's just, he always makes me so mad. It's like he wants our relationship to fail."

"That's because he wants me to be more like him, go out with a new girl every night and never have to worry about the obligations of being in an actual relationship, but you don't have to worry about that, because Liam doesn't control how I feel about you."

"Aww." Violet sent Penny a look that basically told her to shut up. "Sorry." The sophomore replied apologetically.

"The point is, Liam can have every other girl on the planet, and all I need is you." Violet smiled up at her boyfriend before wrapping her hands around his neck and planting a small kiss on his lips.

"I love you." She spoke softly. "Always have, always will."

The couple broke away from each other, and that was when Violet spotted most of the guys in the hallway checking out a girl she had never seen before, and if there was one thing the Queen Bee hated most in the entire world, it was competition.

"Harper," She said while grabbing her friends arm, pulling her in closer, "who is that?"

"I don't know. Am I supposed to?"

"I think she's Ryder's sister." Penny spoke up. "My mom hangs out with the Lopez-Pierce family all the time, I'm pretty I saw her at a few of our barbeques over the summer."

"Ryder's sister, huh? Well I don't think he'd mind if I introduced myself." Violet walked over to some football jocks and whispered something in their ears. The boys soon had a devious smile on their face, and were headed over to the slushie machine.

"What are you going to do?" Penny asked.

"The question is what _aren't_ I going to do." Violet quipped back before strutting away.

"I didn't like the sound of that." Caleb announced, and the other two nodded in agreement.

_"Congrats V, looks like you just made public enemy #1, but just remember, our most dangerous enemies are the ones we never knew we had."_

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Monday, 7:19 A.M._

Liam Weston was chatting up yet another hot girl, this time she was on the volleyball squad, when Violet showed up next to her, giving the girl one seriously intimidating look before she scurried away.

"Scaring the girls away already, huh Vi? It's a little too early for that don't you think? I mean, if you're jealous, all you have to do is say so."

"Shut up." The blonde interrupted, rolling her eyes. "And gross. I'd rather be attracted to a pig, but then again, you're not much of a step above that now are you, Liam?"

"Ouch. You came equiped with claws today. You should really have a warning sign for those."

"Why are you trying to encourage Caleb to break up with me?"

"Because it's what he should do, and I'm not encouraging him per say, I'm just explaining to him that there are more girls in the world besides you, and they're a lot nicer."

"That's not for you to decide. You don't see me coming in and wrecking your relationships, if you could even call them that."

"Says the girl that just warded off my date for tonight." Liam replied, looking around to see if the girl he was talking to before had stayed, but unfortunately she was already lone gone.

"Oh I'm sure you can find someone else. You only hit on _every_ girl at this school."

"I never hit on you." The junior retorted.

Violet hesitated with her response, mostly due to the fact that she didn't expect him to say that. "That's because I'm out of your league, and I have a boyfriend."

"That's never stopped me before. So there must be something else about you that I don't like, say...your personality."

"Hey, at least I have a personality, you're all, "I'm Liam Weston, I'm so popular and smooth with the ladies. Come check out my awesome muscles."' Violet replied in the manliest voice she could muster.

"I do not talk like that."

"Well that's how I imagine you sound, considering I don't listen to anything you say to me."

"Then why are you still here?" Liam wondered, raising an eyebrow. There he goes throwing off her train-of-thought yet again.

"I don't know, because this was clearly a waste of my time." Violet turned around and began walking down the hallway, trying to figure out why she cared about Liam Weston's opinion of all people. Maybe she was already in serious need of a shopping spree, those always helped her clear her head.

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Monday, 7:44 A.M._

Natalie St. James rushed out the front entrance of the school, and shivered as the cool fall breeze conflicted with her current damp state, and to think her dad told her the first day of school was going to be fun. She took a seat on a bench next to the parking lot and waited for her mom to show up with a new set of clothes.

A few moments passed, and she began to hear a ruffling noise behind her. As she turned around, a blonde-haired boy popped up from out of the dumpster, and Natalie fell off the bench in shock.

"Ahh!" She screamed while tumbling to the ground.

"Oh my god." The boy replied, worried, while jumping out of the dumpster and rushing to the girl's aid. "Are you okay?" He asked before helping her up from the concrete.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm pretty sure that rock broke my fall." Natalie said with a smile.

The boy laughed in return. "Well it's good to know that you still have a sense of humor. Luckily that wasn't damaged in the fall. I'm Nick, by the way." He added while reaching out his hand.

"Natalie." She took his hand and shook it. "Nick, mind telling me why you were hiding in dumpster?"

"My question first, why are your clothes all wet?" He asked while scanning her up and down.

"Some cheerleader and her football friends slushied me, it wasn't my finest hour." Natalie answered. "Your turn."

The boy looked embarrassed. "Yeah, about that, I wasn't really hiding. Some jocks threw me in there earlier."

"Oh, wow, that sucks. You must be about as popular as me around here."

"See, that's the funny thing, I'm actually friends with tons of different cliques, but for some strange reason, Dan Puckerman seems to have something against me. I don't know why else he would've tossed me in a dumpster every week of school my freshman year."

"That sounds harsh. I wonder if he was one of the guys fighting in the hallway."

Nick's ears perked up at her last comment. "Whoa, wait, kids were fighting in the hallway?"

"Yeah, two guys were just a few minutes ago." Natalie replied.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, I came out of the bathroom to late to know what it was about."

"Oh well, I'm sure Zoe will have it up on her blog by first period."

"Zoe?"

"She's the editor of the Muckraker, it's our school's newspaper. She has her own blog and knows all the gossip on everyone. It's actually pretty scary how much dirt she has on students. I guess we're not the only ones with problems, huh?" Nick asked while nudging Natalie in the shoulder.

"It's called the circle of life my friend. Too bad I'm the lowest possible species."

"Hmm..." Nick thought for moment. "I might be able to fix that. Just stick with me Nat, I'm telling you, one day we're going to rule this school."

_"Who would've thought? An Abrams and a St. James teaming up, talk about an unlikely pairing. But will this friendship last? You know what they say about people who are too alike...they both want the same thing."_

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Monday, 7:26 A.M._

Dan Puckerman was standing near the dumpsters, smoking a cigarette, when he spotted Nick Abrams coming his way. Nick, seeing the junior waiting for him, quickly averted his gaze and started walking in the other direction. These two boys had been feuding with each other ever since middle school, and Dan rarely ever let a day go by without trying to humiliate Nick.

Two big jocks stepped in front the blonde boy, so he had no other way to go than back the way he came.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to avoid me, Abrams." Dan said while jumping off the bench he was currently standing on.

"What would ever give you that idea?" Nick mumbled sarcastically.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Look, Dan, I'd really love to play, "let's throw Nick in a dumpster today," but I actually have somewhere I need to be." Nick tried to step past his antagonizer, but Dan stepped right in tow, and blocked him yet again from going anywhere.

"I'm sure wherever it is you need to be, they'll forgive you for being late. It's only the first day of school after all."

Just then, Ryder joined the rest of the football players, and noticed Dan was following through with his weekly confrontation with Nick.

"Oh Ryder, good thing you're here," Dan began, "you can help me toss this theatre geek in a dumpster."

"Nah man, I'm good. I actually just came over here to ask if you guys had any idea who the new football coach is. I heard he's a hard ass, and the last team he coached ended the season with over 20 players injured."

"I heard the same thing." A rookie jock said. "Almost makes me not want to try out."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Well if any of you hear anything, be sure to tell me. I have to go show my little sister around school, but I'll catch up with you guys later." Ryder turned back around towards the car, but in the spot he thought he'd see Jasmine, all that was there was a squirrel munching of an acorn. "Where the heck did she go?"

"Where did who go?" Harper asked, coming out of one of the side entrances of the school.

"My sister."

"Oh, yeah, she's in the girl's bathroom. Vi just totally drenched her in slushie. It's a mess."

"What?" Ryder exclaimed.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. I didn't even know what she was doing until it was too late."

"Dammit, that's it. If no one else if going to stand up to her, I am." Ryder stormed off in the direction of the school, hell-bent on avenging his little sister.

"Won't Violet be mad at you for telling him that?" Dan questioned.

"He was going to find out sooner or later," Harper justified. "might as well hear it from me."

"Good point. You want to see Nick get thrown in a dumpster?"

The junior mauled the question over for a second before replying. "I've had a pretty boring day so far, why not?"

"That's the spirit. Alright, you guys can drop him now." Dan and Harper watched as the jocks threw poor Nick Abrams into a dumpster, and a part of her almost felt bad, considering Penny was one of her friends and she just stood idly by while some jerks humiliated her brother. But on the other hand, Dan was her _best _friend, and she'd pretty much do anything for him, even if sometimes it wasn't the nicest thing in the world.

"I still don't get why you hassle him so much all the time." Harper said. "I mean, I honestly can't recall one thing that kid's done to you to make you despise him as much as you do."

"Hmm...well let's see, he's annoying, self-centered, he's likes origami, oh, and the dude can't even swim. How lame is that?"

"Oh and you're perfect?" Harper asked, wanting him to see the point that everyone has flaws, and you shouldn't target someone just because you don't accept theirs.

"I just don't like him, okay?" Dan replied defensively.

"Alright, that's fine. All I'm saying is that you shouldn't judge someone until you get to know them, that's all."

"Well thank you Dr. Phil, but I think I like my way better. Besides, throwing kids in dumpsters is fun, it shows enterprise."

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Monday, 7:30 A.M._

Zoe Puckerman, editor and chief of the Muckraker, is most notably known as the "cool, hotter version" of Jacob Ben Israel. She has sass, brains, and an incredible wit, which is one of the main reasons guys _and _girls want to get in her studio and have an in-depth, one-on-one "interview." Now, flirting isn't the only thing Zoe's extremely good at. She's also a kick-ass reporter, which is mostly due to the fact that she has a major affinity for talking way too much. She could literally go on and on discussing one specific topic, this is why she's more popular with the students at McKinley, rather than the teachers.

Zoe was walking down the hallway, microphone in hand with a camera man behind her, prepared to interview some of McKinley's students about their ideas on this year's Homecoming theme. She saw Liam Weston by his locker flirting with a girl, and thought it wouldn't hurt if she talked with one of the hottest guys in school first. She hurried over to him, and began rapidly firing off questions.

"Liam, great to see you, have you decided who you're bringing to this year's Homecoming? How about themes, have anything in mind? What's the news on the new football coach, do you think it will be hard to make starting wide receiver again this year with him leading the team?"

"Um...can you repeat the question?"

"No." Zoe replied quickly.

"Alright, well, as for Homecoming, I'm not sure who I'm planning on bringing yet. It's still quite a ways away." Liam slowed his talking and looked to his right at the girl he had been previously flirting with. "Oh honey, you can stop with that offended look because I wasn't planning on bringing you anyway."

"Ugh! Jerk!" The girl yanked her purse out of his locker and stomped off down the hallway.

Liam just shrugged his shoulders and acted like it was no big deal. "Well I don't think she'll be calling me any time soon."

"Liam." Zoe snapped her fingers in his face. "Back to the questions. I only have so much time here."

"Oh, right, um, for themes, I'd probably like to see some type of 60's vibe. I've always liked Grease, and leather jackets are pretty cool. As for the coaching situation, I heard the guy's tough as nails, but I don't believe anything until I see it."

"Perfect, thanks Liam."

"Hey, do you want to-"

"Nope. Busy. Find someone else Liam." Zoe replied, back turned, and strutting down the hallway.

"I just thought I'd give it a shot."

Zoe continued her interviews with the students and came to find Leo Hummel-Anderson and Penny Abrams. The two were in the A/V Club together so they hung out a lot, and were always seen talking between classes.

"Leo and Penny, I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about this year's Homecoming."

"Sorry, can't!" Penny replied nervously. "Late for class." The sophomore ran away in a hurry and it caused Zoe to look extremely confused.

"What's up with her? Class doesn't start for another 20 minutes."

"Beats me." Leo responded. "See you later." He waved goodbye and went off in the other direction.

"Why is everyone acting so weird today? You know this school is messed up when I'm the most normal person in here."

The camera man followed Zoe to her last interviewees of the morning, Violet Hummel-Anderson and Caleb Evans, McKinley's very own power couple.

"Violet and Caleb, the whole school is buzzing about your possible break-up. Is there any truth to the rumor?"

"Ugh, no, Liam's an idiot." Violet began, "he's the one that started that stupid rumor in the first place and it is absolutely, 100%, not true."

"So you two _are_ going to Homecoming together?"

"Most definitely." Caleb finished.

Then out of nowhere, Ryder came bursting through the crowd of students, and stopped right in front of the Queen Bee herself, with Zoe's camera man getting it all on tape.

"What's this I hear about you slushying my sister, V?" Ryder asked.

"Please, she was so asking for it." Violet responded with a scoff.

"Really? What'd she do?"

"Well...nothing, _yet. _So I just had to make sure she wasn't going to try anything with me."

"Wait, let me get this straight, you slushied my little sister based on a _hunch_ that she was going to try to jeopardize your popularity? You've got to be kidding me?"

"Oh don't go getting all sentimental, I do it everyone. It's nothing personal."

"Actually this time it is. She's my sister and I don't like you harassing her."

"Well I don't like Crocs, but I still have to deal with people wearing them every day. Which is completely unacceptable, by the way!" Violet yelled to everyone in her vicinity. "Seriously people, just burn those things."

"See, you always act like this. You think you can tell other people what to do. Well I'm sorry Violet, but just because you're bored with your own life doesn't mean you have to make everyone around you miserable."

"Hey man, chill out, that's my girlfriend you're talking to." Caleb said, stepping between Ryder and Violet.

"That says a lot about your taste in girls."

"What did you just say?" The junior asked, getting angrier with Ryder by the minute.

"You know, Caleb, I've always thought that you were a pretty cool guy, but the longer you date her, the less likable you become."

"This is so good, are you getting this?" Zoe whispered quietly while watching it all unravel.

"Or maybe I'm just as likable, and you're so caught up in your own disapproval for Violet, that you think of me as a bad person."

"No man, I think you're the one that's caught up in her manipulation. She's completely changed you and you can't even see it. Maybe Liam was right, maybe you should dump her ass."

"Hey! I'm not going to tell you again, you can't talk about her like that." Caleb responded sternly before shoving the boy with moderate strength.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ryder asked, shoving back harder. "She's not worth fighting over anyway. Her four years are almost up, after that not even you'll want her."

This severely infuriated Caleb, and just before he was about to deck the guy, Liam came in under him and tackled Ryder to ground. The two boys wrestled on the floor for a while until the new football coach that everyone had been talking about lately showed up and broke the whole thing apart. He pulled the two boys off of each other and had them stand up.

"Alright, show's over." He said. "Everyone get to class. You two on the other hand, have a date with the football field."

"Wait...you're not taking us to see Principal Figgins?" Ryder asked.

"Oh no, I have something much better in store for my two star players."

_"Better luck next time boys. Perhaps this could be good for you though, because sometimes it doesn't hurt to step outside, get some air, and remind yourself of who you are and where you want to be."_

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Monday, 7:32 A.M._

Leo Hummel-Anderson was arranging his locker, putting away books, writing utensils, a calculator, and other school supplies when Penny walked up him and leaned on the side of the lockers.

"Hey Leo, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just organizing my locker. You?"

"Same, turns out the first day of school's pretty boring." Penny replied exasperated.

"Yeah, except for my sister slushying that new girl, Jasmine. I feel so bad for her."

"I bet. I saw you two talking after it happened, but you better watch out Leo, your sister seems to have a cold spot for that girl and I don't think she would like it if you started fraternizing with the enemy."

"Violet has never been able to control who I talk to, I highly doubt that's going to start now." Leo responded.

"So you're going to continue to talk to her even if it's a bad idea?"

"Pretty much."

"Hmm..." Penny debated how to word what she wanted to say next, and figured she might as well take the blunt approach. "Leo, can I have your advice on something?"

"Do you even need to ask? Of course you can." The boy said like it was no big deal.

"Alright, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Scouts honor."

"Oh wow, you're lame." Penny responded with a laugh. "Anyway, this may come as a shock to you, so I'm just warning you in advance, but...I think I have a crush on Zoe Puckerman."

"What?" Leo exclaimed.

"Shhh, be quiet." Penny hushed.

"I thought you liked Liam?" The sophomore whispered.

"I do, it's just, Liam's kind of a player."

"And Zoe isn't? Come on, she hits on guys _and_ girls." Now Leo knew Penny was bisexual, but he was the only person she'd ever told in her life, so she didn't want anyone else to find out that she liked a Puckerman, even worse if people thought it was Dan, she couldn't stand that guy.

"I know, she's bad news, but you're the one who said it was okay to do something even if it was a bad idea."

"Well your bad news just turned into even worse news, because here comes Zoe right now." Leo nodded in the direction of the reporter, and Penny immediately started to get nervous. She kept reminding herself to play it cool, just act normal, don't let her frustrate you...too late.

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Monday, 7:31 A.M._

Natalie St. James rushed into the girl's bathroom stall as fast as she could after being pelted by an ice-cold slushie from some arrogant jocks. She started running the warm water, and began tearing off pieces of paper towel from the dispenser to her left. She attempted to dip her head under the faucet to get the blue slush out of her hair, but it was nearly impossible with just one person. Just her luck though, the girl from earlier came into the stall not much later, and she seemed to be pretty pleased with herself.

"What are you smiling about? We just got humiliated in front of half the school." Natalie said.

"I know, but payback's a bitch, and that girl has got a whole lot coming to her." Jasmine hopped up onto the sink and began wiping off her face. "Do you need any help?" She asked, seeing the girl next to her was having some trouble.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." The two girls helped clean each other off, and after they were finished, the only thing they needed to change were their clothes.

"Thanks again for all the help, I really appreciate it." Natalie said.

"Don't mention it, us freshman have to stick together, right?"

Natalie laughed. "Right. I'm Natalie St. James, in case you were wondering."

"Jasmine Lopez-Pierce." The other girl replied. "St. James, huh? I feel like I've heard that last name before."

"Well my dad's the new Glee Club teacher here, maybe that's where you remember it."

"No, that's not it." Jasmine responded, tapping her chin. "What's a Glee Club?"

"Oh, it's basically a show choir group. You get to sing and dance and perform in competitions. It's sounds pretty fun from the way my dad describes it."

"Well I like to sing. Maybe we should both join."

"Really? Yeah, that'd be awesome. I mean, I was going to join no matter what, but it'd be nice to have a friend there that I can talk to."

"Great, so it's settled. After school today, you and I are trying out for Glee Club."

Natalie and Jasmine walked out of the bathroom stall a lot happier than when they went in it, but when they reached the outside, chaos had officially ensued. The hallway had turned into an arena, and wide eyes occupied the students' faces all around.

"Can you believe guys actually fight over her?" Natalie asked.

"I know," Jasmine replied, "it's pathetic."

_"Turns out the grass really isn't all that greener on the other side._ _Yet it seems that Little J still wants to be a part of the "in" crowd. So how's this for some food-for-thought: McKinley queens aren't born at the top. They climb their way up in heels, no matter who they have to tread on to do it."_

**Finally done! How'd you guys like the time format, do you think I should continue the story like that? Was it fun figuring out the clues to why everything happened? Please feel free to leave a review, thanks :)**


	3. Best Friends For Never

**Thank you to everyone who submitted a review, the response was overwhelming! I really appreciate all of your support. Also, the cast list for High School Musical 3 and the songs in this chapter are posted on my tumblr, so be sure to check that out. **

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_"If there's one thing I've learned in life, it's that there would be no gossip without secrets. You might be brave enough to reveal your secret only to have it used against you. Or someone else's secret might affect you in ways you never imagined. There are some secrets you are too happy to keep, while others surface only to be buried away deeper than they were before. But the most powerful secrets are the truths you thought you could never reveal. That once spoken, change everything."_

_Monday, 2:20 P.M._

Violet, Caleb, Liam, Harper, Ryder, and Dan were all sitting in Principal Shuester's office, slouched over in their chairs, listening to her berate them for the past five minutes. It turns out Figgins resigned last year and Emma Shuester came in and took over his position as principal, yet despite the fact that she was mad at all of them, none of the kids seemed to be paying any attention. Violet was occasionally sending death glares to her ex-best friend, Harper; Liam, Ryder, and Dan were all looking extremely bored as usually, and Caleb had his eyes cast downward, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Never, ever, in my 25 years of being of a teacher at this school, have I encountered this many fights in just one day. What would all of your parents think? I'm curious, do you kids have anything to say for yourselves?" Emma asked.

Violet raised her hand. "Principal Shuester, with all due respect, but don't you think some of us shouldn't have to be here because some of us are just victims in this situation?"

"Ms. Hummel-Anderson," Emma began in a very serious tone, "the words you used to refer to Ms. Weston...I don't even want to repeat in this office. You _should _be getting suspended, but I had a talk with your fathers and they and I together came up with a different solution. As a matter of fact, I spoke with all your parents and they're on board with it as well."

"What are you talking about?" Dan asked.

"As of today, all of you are to report to the choir room after school every Tuesday-Thursday for Glee Club rehearsals."

"What?" Everyone shouted.

"Let me finish. If any of you refuse to go, I'll call up the superintendent and we can work out your suspension, which _will_ go on your permanent record. But if all of you follow the rules, we can put this whole minor discretion behind us and move on with our lives. What do you say?"

"No way." Liam declined. "I like having a social life. I'd rather be suspended before I joined Glee Club."

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Weston, but your mother was very clear on what she you wanted you to do, and unless you want to explain to her why you're not in school anymore, I suggest you do what she says."

"Okay, so Liam has to go to those dumb rehearsals, but what about me? I didn't do anything." Dan announced.

"Mr. Puckerman, you have been tossing Nick Abrams into a dumpster every day since he came to this school, so I don't believe you have any place to talk." Dan looked down in his lap, she had him there.

"I don't get it. Why Glee Club?" Ryder questioned. "How is that a good punishment for us?"

"Excellent question, Mr. Lopez-Pierce. It's come to my attention that all of you are in serious need of an attitude adjustment, and considering this club was able to bring all your parents together, I was hoping it could do the same for all of you."

"Mrs. Shuester, not to be rude or anything, but I really don't think putting all of us in one room together will solve any of our problems. They'll probably just make them even worse." Harper said.

"All of you were friends at one time or another, I believe you can come back to that." Emma replied confidently.

"And if we can't?"

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can give to ensure that you do, Ms. Weston. That's entirely up to you." Emma Shuester dismissed all the kids from her office and prayed to god that this idea was going to work.

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Monday, 1:34 P.M._

Harper Weston was sitting in her 7th period art class, rather lonely and scribbling over all the pictures she and Violet had drawn when they were both bored in study hall last year. Her former best friend had caused her to have a pretty rough day so far, and she needed something to do to keep her mind off the fact that she was probably going to turn the entire student body against her.

Caleb walked into the classroom a few minutes later, and stopped dead in the doorway when he saw Harper was already sitting in her seat. Harper looked up from her doodling, and locked eyes with the incoming junior. Caleb avoided her stare and searched around the room for an open seat, but unfortunately the only spot left just so happened to be diagonally in front of hers.

"Hey Caleb." Harper greeted, but she never got a response back. She didn't even get a nod. "What, so you're avoiding me now too?"

Still nothing. "Caleb!" Harper spoke up in a whispering tone.

"Violet told me I couldn't talk to you anymore." He mumbled.

"And you're going to listen to her?"

"She's my girlfriend." Caleb replied quickly. "And I kind of owe it her...so do you." That made Harper be quiet, so she just sat back in her seat, arms crossed, and waited for class to be over.

"What's up with those two?" Natalie asked. She and Nick luckily had the same period for art, and they decided to sit next to each other.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that I saw those two arguing before lunch about something, and by next period Violet was storming down the hallway with Zoe and her camera crew right on her heels."

"Talk about lifestyles of the rich and famous at it's finest. I'm starting to think they should have their own reality show."

Nick laughed. "You're funny St. James, but you have to admit, you would totally watch it if they did. I mean, come on, can you imagine how funny Violet would be on Jersey Shore? She'd be all like, "You best not be messin with my man you stupid hoe."'

Natalie burst out laughing at the fact that Nick was waving his finger back and forth while saying that. "No way," She said through uncontrollable giggles, "you're making her sound too much like a sassy black woman. It'd be more like, "I can't help it if guys like me more than all of you, it's not my fault I'm beautiful."' Then, Natalie executed a dramatic hair flip and Nick couldn't contain his laughter any longer.

"Oh my god, that's totally her!" Nick couldn't remember a time where he enjoyed talking to a person this much, and as strange as it was, he was actually happy he got thrown in a dumpster this morning, because if he hadn't been, he never would've met Natalie.

"I'm sorry, is my teaching interrupting you two back there?" The art teacher asked a displeasing tone.

"Oh, sorry Ms. Riley," Nick apologized, "we'll be quiet." Natalie and Nick went back to paying attention, and noticed that they'd missed a ton of notes already on the board, so they shared a look and quickly got down to copying them as fast as they could.

"Hey," Natalie whispered while writing, "I know we're not supposed to be talking right now, but is there any chance you'd want to hang out after school today? Maybe catch a movie or something?"

Nick looked up from his paper, "Sure, sounds fun. But we might have to see a later showing, I have Glee Club auditions after school today."

"You're in Glee Club?" Natalie asked excitedly. Then she remembered that she was still in class, and the teacher was still talking. "...Sorry." She whispered, sitting awkwardly back in her seat.

"Smooth."

"Shut up." Natalie said, nudging the boy in the shoulder.

"But yes, I joined last year. Why so happy?" Nick asked.

"Well it's just that I was going to join too. My dad's sort of the new coach this year, and I've been waiting to join that club ever since I was a little kid."

"No kidding? Well aren't you just full of surprises, St. James. Anything else I should know?"

"Other than the fact that I'm a serial killer? Not really."

"Oh, should I be worried?"

"Nah, I like you. You and Jasmine are safe."

"Well that's good to know." Nick and Natalie smiled at each other, and yet again, completely forgot about the notes on the board.

_"Hmm...this looks all too familiar, too bad Nat can't see it. Perhaps what they say is true, maybe knowing really is half the battle, but if that's the case, Nick Abrams, it's time for you to come clean."_

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Monday, 12:23 P.M._

Zoe Puckerman was getting ready for another news report before lunch, and this time she was planning on picking at people's brains with what dress up days they had in mind for this year's Homecoming week. Ever since the fight in the junior hallway this morning, things around McKinley had been rather dry, and if there's anything you need to know about Zoe, it's that she hates when things are boring. She adjusted her microphone and told the camera crew to get in place, they were about to interview their first student.

"Danny, big bro, twinny boy-"

"That's enough." Dan said, telling his sister to quit with the stupid nicknames.

"What dress up days from Homecoming do you hope to see this year, and are you planning on taking anyone special?"

"If by anyone special you mean no one, then yes. And as for Homecoming week, I'm not going to dress up anyway, so I don't really care." Dan slammed his locker shut and walked away from his sister, always getting annoyed with her shoving that damn camera in his face.

"Well someone's in a grumpy mood today. Let's just forget about him." Zoe looked around for another person to interview, and got excited when she spotted two instead. She rushed over to them and stopped them from moving forward before they answered some of her questions.

"Ryder and Jasmine, I'm sure you have a more loving relationship than me and my moody brother, care to answer a few questions?"

"Sure." Ryder replied happily.

"Alright, first off, who are you bringing to Homecoming, and secondly, what dress up days do you hope make the cut from the annual week?"

"Well," Ryder began, "I haven't really decided who I'm bringing to Homecoming yet, but I _can_ tell you that I plan on asking Harper Weston. Me and her are pretty good friends, and if I don't feel like bringing a romantic date, I know hanging out with her will be fun, so at least I can count on having a good time."

"Nice strategy. What about you Jasmine, have anyone special in mind?"

Jasmine laughed. "I haven't really met that many guys yet, but if someone asks me, I would definitely consider saying yes. Dress up days are easy, I'd love to have one where we dress up as characters from famous musicals, especially RENT, I love that musical to death."

"Oh god girl, who doesn't?" Zoe questioned, and the girls shared a quick high-five. "Anyway, thanks for the response guys." The reporter said while turning around, but then offered up one quick word of advice to the freshman. "Oh, and Jasmine, I'm sure the guy you're looking for is right around the corner."

_"Oh Z, you don't know how right you truly are. Maybe reporting is the perfect profession for you after all. That is, if poking into other people's business doesn't land you a one-way ticket to the D-List, because some things are meant to stay hidden."_

Zoe continued her run of interviewing students at McKinley, and came to the newly joined-at-the-hip pairing of Nick Abrams and Natalie St. James.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if it's even possibly to catch you two by yourselves. Nonetheless, what are your plans for Homecoming?" The junior asked.

"Well, I don't want to give anything away, but I happen to have my eye on someone." Nick said, and it caused Natalie's brain to start racing with possibilities. "I'm not saying that we're going together, but as of right now, it's a definite possibility."

"Oh, you have my attention. What about you Nat, is there anyone you're dying to ask?"

"Dying to? No. Possibly? That's still up for debate." Natalie responded.

"Whoa wait, who is this mystery guy you've been keeping a secret from me?" Nick questioned. "Is he older? Younger? Is he bigger than me?"

Nick was just joking around, but Natalie still thought it was kind of cute. "Don't worry about it Nick, I'm sure you'll find out who it is sooner or later." The freshman said.

"Well for my sake I hope we all do." Zoe responded before she was off to find another group of friends to question. She searched the hallways for the perfect candidate, and stopped when she saw two unlikely people in the same vicinity. "Violet! Liam!" She called out, waving at them both to come over.

Violet and Liam looked across the hall at each other, and rolled their eyes before doing what the reporter wanted.

"What do you want, Zoe?" Liam asked. "You already interviewed us this morning, remember?"

"Yeah, but not together." The reporter responded. "And you two are the most popular students in school, I thought I'd get more viewers if I found you together."

"How sentimental." Violet responded.

"So Liam, have you thought any more about who you'd want to bring to Homecoming? I've asked around and it seems like every single girl in this school is dying to go with you. What's your response to that?"

"Well, Zoe, that's easy, can you really blame them? I mean, come on, I'm Liam Weston. I'd be worried if girls _didn't_ want to go with me."

"Oh please," Violet interrupted, "you'd be worried if your hair wasn't perfect in the morning. You're an arrogant jerk and the only reason a girl should want to go with you to Homecoming is so they can dump you before it starts and give you a taste of your own medicine."

"Wow Vi, you seem to have strong feelings towards this. Care to elaborate?" Zoe asked curiously.

"I'll be honest with you Zoe, I love all of god's creatures and the metaphors they inspire, but sometimes the frog doesn't always turn into Prince Charming. Sometimes, it's just best to kick it to the curb." Violet sent Liam a glare and was off down the hallway before Zoe could even mutter out response.

"Well, that was interesting. Do you have anything to add, Liam?"

"Yeah, um, what we are having for lunch?" The junior asked.

"Never mind." Zoe should've figured he wasn't going to take that question seriously. So instead, she found her last interviewee of the day, and it just so happened to be none other than shy, Penny Abrams.

"Penny, hey, so considering I didn't get an answer out of you this morning, would you mind sharing with us who you plan on asking to Homecoming this year?"

Penny was thrown off guard, the girl literally snuck up on her before she even had time to react, and now she was stuck between a rock and a hard place, with no way to go but forward. "I, um, Homecoming?"

"Yeah, you know that big event that happens every year at the end of September?"

"Right, of course. Um," Penny hesitated to come up with an answer, but all that wanted to come out of her mouth was Zoe Puckerman, "I was thinking I would ask..." she looked around the hallway, and grabbed the quickest scapegoat she could find, "Leo."

"What?" Leo asked, not knowing what was going on.

"I was planning on asking you to Homecoming, remember?" Her eyes shifted to the girl holding the microphone and Leo's gaze followed them there. He suddenly started to get what was all happening.

"Oh, right, yeah. I remember now. This one's pretty great." Leo said, pretending play along.

Zoe wasn't sure if she was buying it all, but then figured she had no reason not to believe them. "Alright, well, hopefully you two have fun." The reporter walked away and Penny and Leo stopped acting like they had feelings for each other.

"What the heck was that?" The sophomore questioned.

"Sorry." Penny pleaded. "I didn't know what else to do. She was asking me all these questions and I panicked."

"Great, now everyone thinks we're going to Homecoming together." Leo said.

"Hey, not necessarily." Penny disagreed. "We could always change our minds. I mean, it's not like teenagers don't do that all the time. This is just a cover to protect me for a couple of days until I'm able to be around Zoe without having a heart attack. Besides, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you want to go with Jasmine."

"What? No I don't." Leo denied.

"Oh please, every time you see her walking down the hallway I catch you staring at her. Face it my friend, we're both too chicken to ask out the people we like to Homecoming. I call it, 'The Curse of the A/V Geeks.'"

This time Leo laughed. "Please don't ever refer to us as that again. And you never know, I could ask her today for all you know."

"I hate to burst your bubble Leo, but I'm not sure that's going to happen." Leo recognized the disappointed tone in his friend's voice and looked up to see what the problem was. He followed her gaze to the other side of the hall where he saw Jasmine talking to a guy, and they seemed to really be enjoying each other's company.

"Hey, don't worry, it's probably not what it looks like." Penny assured.

"No Penny, I think it's exactly what it looks like." Leo didn't say another word to his friend before walking off down the hallway, in the complete opposite direction of Jasmine and her new boy toy.

_"My heart goes out to Lonely Boy, too bad no one ever told him that you can't save a damsel, if she loves her distress."_

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Monday, 10:28 A.M._

Harper was sitting in the courtyard for study hall, reading a book on directing, when Caleb came over and took a seat down next to her.

"Hey Harper." He said, letting his back pack slide off his shoulder and down to the ground.

"Hi Caleb." Harper replied, not looking up from her book. "Don't you have gym this period? I thought you were against skipping class."

"I consider this more important." The junior responded. "How have you been?"

Harper closed her book shut, seeming irritated. "Are we really going to get into this now?"

"I just thought-"

"No, I don't want to talk about what happened." Harper said before standing up. "We slept together and it was _huge _mistake." She looked around to see that no one was listening, then lowered her voice. "Look, Vi's my best friend, and you're her boyfriend, and she loves you. That's the way it's supposed to be." Harper picked up her back pack from the ground and ran out of the courtyard as fast as she could, hoping that her inner demons wouldn't be able to catch up with her.

_"Well, well, well, turns out two can keep a secret, if both of them have bed."_

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Monday, 12:36 P.M._

Caleb was shifting some things around in his locker, looking for his history book, when Violet came up to him and pecked him on the cheek. "Hey you." She said in a cheerful tone, but Caleb didn't seem to be in the same happy mood.

"What's wrong?" His girlfriend asked in a worried tone.

Caleb turned around to face his girlfriend, and released a deep breath before speaking. "Look, I don't know how to say this, or if it's even the right thing to do, but um, there's something I need to tell you."

He had a very serious look on his face, and it caused Violet to start thinking the worst possible thing. He wasn't breaking up with her was he? "Caleb you're scaring me."

"I did something really stupid," He began, "and I don't know if you're going to be able to forgive me."

"What is it?"

"At Josh Winsor's party two weekends ago, me and Harper got pretty drunk, and..." Violet's eyes were going wide, but she tried her best to stay calm. "things got out of hand. We started making out and...me and you had just gotten into a fight, and I wasn't thinking clearly. It just sort of happened."

Violet slowly took a seat on a nearby bench, and Caleb followed her. She took a while to process everything he was saying to her, but there were so many thoughts running through her head she didn't even know where to begin. "But, that was it right?" She asked, looking up at her boyfriend. "All you guys did was kiss?"

Caleb made a face that told Violet that wasn't the whole story, and it nearly caused her to clench her jaw and hold back punching a wall in.

"Violet, I'm so sor-"

"Just, don't, speak for a minute." Violet warned. She thought over all her options in her head, and couldn't find any one that would allow her to rid this feeling of betrayal and disappointment from her body. Yet then again, Vi's never been one to let someone get the best of her, and she'd be damned if anyone was going to ruin her title as Queen Bee of McKinley just because she didn't have a boyfriend anymore.

"Alright, the way I see it, I can either break up with you, and let people at this school think I'm _weak, _or...I can try to mend this relationship because I love you, and we can put this entire misunderstanding behind us and forget about the person that caused it all."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I don't _ever _want you to speak to Harper Weston again." Violet confirmed. "If you do that for me, then I'll forgive you."

Caleb thought it over, all he wanted for the past two weeks was for Violet to know about what happened and to forgive him, so he guessed there was only one thing left to say. "Okay."

"Perfect." Violet said while standing up. "I knew you'd choose me over her." Then she began to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Caleb asked.

Violet didn't answer back, instead she continued walking down the hallway, hell-bent on destroying her best friend's reputation, just like she nearly destroyed her relationship. When she reached the cafeteria doors, Violet looked around to see Harper talking with Ryder and Dan.

_"You know the old saying, "two's a party, but three's a crowd," well if my foreshadowing skills are up to par, I'd suggest you boys head for cover, this one's about to get ugly."_

Violet inched up closer to the three friends, with all of the cafeteria's eyes watching her every move, Zoe must have already sent out a text after she saw her coming down the hallway. Damn that girl and her ability to detect when shit was about to hit the fan...or the ground. With a thud. Violet reached her best friend, and decided to make her presence known.

"Planning you're threesome already, huh H?" This caused Harper, Ryder, and Dan to cease their conversation and turn around with confused facial expressions. "I know how you like to sleep around."

"What are you-" But Harper was cut off.

"You had sex with my boyfriend?" Violet asked it as a question although she already knew the answer. Then again, maybe she just wanted to hear Harper tell her that it was true.

The girl took a long time in responding, mostly because everyone in the cafeteria was staring at her in shock and disgust, including Ryder Lopez-Pierce, but with his face leaning more towards the unexpected side of it all.

"How'd you find out?"

"Caleb told me." Violet said, and it made Harper feel even worse. "At least he felt he owed it to me to tell the truth."

"I don't know what to say." Harper replied in a shaky tone.

"Don't bother saying anything. I wouldn't believe you anyway."

"Vi, it was-" Harper pleaded, but was once again interrupted.

"You know, I always knew you were a whore..." Violet said in a venomous tone, which surprised Harper because she never thought her friend would call her that, "I just never took you for a liar too."

Harper let out a big huff. "Violet, how can a fix this?"

"You can't, Harper. You just stay away, from me, my boyfriend, and my friends. You're finished at this school, no one's going to talk to you after I tell them what you've done. So I guess you better get used to being alone, cause that's all you're going to be from now on." Violet turned around, but before she left, she offered up her friend one more inevitable conclusion to all of this. "Oh, and Harper, you will miss me."

_"V and H's conversation was short, and apparently not so sweet, but you know what is? Revenge. Looks like Violet just showed everyone why it's never okay to mess with a Queen Bee, because their words sting."_

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Monday, 12:31 P.M._

Jasmine was walking down the hallway, carrying a few books in her arms, when a football jock nudged her in the shoulder and caused her to drop all of them on the floor. Looks like word was going around that she was Violet Hummel-Anderson's new target, and now everyone wanted a piece of her.

"Ugh, great." Jasmine said while looking down at the clutter of books. Today was just not her day. She bent down and began picking them up one by one, but no more than a few moments later was someone down on the ground with her, lending a helping hand to the sought-out freshman.

"Here, let me help you with those." When Jasmine looked up to see who had been kind enough to help her, she expected to see some nerdy guy that would do anything just to talk to a girl, but when she locked eyes with her knight in shining armor, what she saw was the complete opposite of anything she had anticipated.

"Sorry about those guys, I'm pretty sure they were dropped on their heads one too many times while they were kids." He said while handing Jasmine back her books. "I'm Liam."

"I know who you are." Jasmine replied with in an admired tone. "Um, I mean, I'm Jasmine. Wow, that was embarrassing."

"Nah, you're fine." Liam assured. "I get that a lot. You're a freshman, right?"

"Uh, yeah, how could you tell?" Jasmine asked sarcastically. "Was it the blatant hazing I've been getting all day that threw you off?"

Liam chuckled. "Not really, you're just someone I choose to know."

Jasmine tried her hardest not to blush. "Why would you want to know me?"

"Well, considering Violet doesn't like you very much, I figure there's something pretty good about you." Jasmine wasn't really following, and Liam could see it on her face. "You see, Vi usually only dislikes a person for one reason...and that's their ability to get other people to like them. I mean, she hates my guts and look at me, I can act however I want around a person and they'll still want to be my friend."

"And why would she get that vibe from me? I mean, am I walking around with a giant magnet around my head that attracts people?"

That caused Liam to smile, this girl was pretty funny. "I think it's more discrete than that. You seem like the type of girl who gets what she wants."

"Really? And what do I want?" Jasmine asked with curiosity.

"You want what everybody wants," Liam said, and it caused Jasmine to look intrigued, "to be on top. Let me know if you need any help with that." Liam sent one more smile to the lingering freshman in the hall and then disappeared. Jasmine wasn't sure how to take his final comment, but she was honestly too flattered to care. If one thing was going to help her reach the top of the social hierarchy and knock the Queen Bee off her pedestal, it was her unfaithful servants. This thought alone had the not-so-new girl smiling and walking with a new bounce in her step.

_What's Little J so happy about? If I had to guess, I would say it had something to do Player Boy and his taste in girls. Did J really think she could just waltz in and the Queen Bee would welcome her with open arms? Did V think Little J would go down without a fight, or can these two hotties work it out? If you know me, there's nothing I like more than a good old catfight, and this one could be a classic."_

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Monday, 2:42 P.M._

Jesse St. James was setting up the stage for Glee Club auditions; he had been looking forward to it all day, and he felt like this was the year that they were going to make their long-awaited comeback. Ever since the old New Directions had graduated, this club had gone nowhere but down hill, and people basically stopped signing up. But for some odd reason, he thought with him being the new coach this year, and having Emma as the new principal of the school, a lot more kids were going to be a part of this club, it was just inevitable. After all, they were their parents' kids.

Nick, Leo, and Zoe were previously in the club last year, so they were already sitting in the bleachers when Natalie and Jasmine showed up. Natalie quickly found a spot next to Nick, and Jasmine waved to an unresponsive Leo. She was about to walk over to the silent sophomore to see what that was all about, when the rest of the popular kids showed up in the auditorium. Even Penny was there; after Violet's meeting with the Emma, she convinced Penny to sign up for the club with her, at least that way she'd have someone to back her up with Harper "Lying" Weston unfortunately there.

Speaking of the ex-best friend, she and Caleb still weren't talking, and the only person she had to console in right now was Dan. Jasmine sensed the tension in the air and decided now was a better time than any to try and get on the Queen Bee's good side, that is if she even had one.

"Hi, Violet." Jasmine greeted. Violet looked down to see who the voice belonged to, and nearly scoffed when she realized who it was. The rest of the kids standing in the doorway went to find a seat, but Ryder watched his little sister's actions from a distance. He wasn't sure what she was doing, but he was pretty certain he wasn't going to like it.

"And why are you talking to me? I thought you'd hate me after what I pulled in the hallway this morning."

"What? The slushie incident? No, I'm over that. I get why you did it though, the whole initiation aspect and all."

Violet was surprised, she was sure the girl would be holding a grudge, but she still wasn't sure if she could believe her yet or not. "Right, well, I'm not really one for apologies, so you might as well look somewhere else."

"Oh, I'm not looking for an apology." Jasmine clarified. "I actually just wanted to wish you luck at the charity date auction on Saturday, I heard it's a pretty big deal around here."

"How did you hear about that?" Violet asked confused, and maybe even a little aggravated.

"Liam told me. You guys are friends, right?" Jasmine answered with a smile.

"No, we're not." Violet said while sending a glare to Liam, who sent her a wink back. "And since when are you talking to Liam?"

"Oh, I didn't think you'd mind. Him and I sort of ran into each other in the hallway, he's actually not a bad guy."

"No, no, no, honey, you must have him confused with someone else." Violet responded, while slinging her arm around the freshman's shoulder. There was no way this girl was going to start hanging out with Liam only to become more popular than her. She just knew that this was his way of pissing her off to no end, so she decided to beat him at his own game. Jasmine was about to become her new bff, and she figured she couldn't be a worse replacement than Harper "Lying" Weston. "You don't happen to be a cheerleader do you?"

"Actually I've been cheering since I was six, I was planning on trying out tomorrow for the squad."

"No need. Taken as I am the captain, you're already in." Violet smiled at Jasmine, and the freshman couldn't believe how well this was going. At this rate, she might not have to play nice for very long. The Queen Bee had already seemed to accept her into her inner circle, so you know what that means...she can only go up from here.

_"Don't get too comfortable Little J, everyone knows that if you break a deal with the devil...there's going to be hell to pay."_

**Alright, so you can check out the audition songs on my tumblr. I felt that this chapter was long enough, and audition songs always seem rather redundant to me anyway. But if you guys really want me to write them, I could always create a separate chapter with them in it, but if you _don't_ mind, I can continue on with the story from where I left off. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Also, predictions are always fun to read. Thanks :)**


	4. The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From The Tree

**Hope this is worth the wait!**

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_"If you could go back and change one thing about your life, would you? And if you did, would that change make your life better? Or would that change ultimately break your heart? Or break the heart of another? Would you choose an entirely different path? Or would you change just one thing? Just one moment? One moment that you always wanted back? Well I hate to break it to you, but do-overs don't exist in high school. Sometimes, you just have to swallow your pride and live with what you've done, even if that something you've done, causes all the people around you to change completely."_

_Tuesday, 7:39 A.M._

The main doors of McKinley flew open, and students began parting like the red sea for the three most popular girls in school: Violet Hummel-Anderson, Penny Abrams, and...Jasmine Lopez-Pierce? Looks like Queen V snagged a new best friend in a matter of hours after her widely-renound break up with Harper Weston, who has recently been outcast to what Vi likes to label as, "the people who can't be trusted." Sadly for those unfortunate souls, after word gets out that you've been exiled to loserdome, people begin to avoid you like the plague, and you basically lose any amount of dignity you have left.

Everyone in school watched with wide-eyes as the freshman strutted down the hallway, dressed head-to-toe in McKinley colors, showing off her recently-acquired, red-and-white Cheerios uniform. Guys were checking her out, those guys' girlfriends were crossing their arms and looking pissed off, those girlfriends' friends were sizing the freshman up, jealous that Violet chose her to be a part of her tight-knit group instead of them, and Jasmine was soaking it all up, pleased with her new-found popularity and the image it enforced.

"Dude, isn't that your sister?" One of the jocks in the hallway asked Ryder, who turned around and immediately expressed a look of disappointment.

"No. That's not her at all."

Zoe Puckerman got wind of what was happening from down the hall and quickly assembled her camera crew before rushing to the scene. She caught sight of Jasmine's apparel, and instantly knew that this was a cover-worthy story for McKinley's newspaper. Zoe made her way over to the freshman, with much enthusiasm I may add, and shoved a microphone in her face, something the reporter seemed to have an act for doing.

"Well Jasmine, this is a pleasant surprise. Since when are you a cheerleader?" Zoe questioned.

"I'm glad you asked, Zoe." The freshman replied with a sweet smile. "The truth is, I was offered early admission into the Cheerios. I guess the captain truly saw me for what I had: raw talent."

"A lot of freshman girls who sign up don't even get an audition, what do you think you offer to the team that beats you out over all of them?"

"Hmm...that's a tough one. I guess I would have to say my confidence. Ask anyone and I'm sure they'll tell you it's the key to any success story."

Zoe and Jasmine continued their one-on-one interview while Violet walked over to her locker and pulled out her History book for first period. As she was looking it over, her locker abruptly shut, and the perpetrator behind it all was suddenly standing right next to her.

"Got a new friend there, V?" Liam Weston asked, leaning against the row of lockers.

Violet cleared her throat. "Not that it's any of your business, Liam, but yes, Jasmine will be a much-needed addition to our cheerleading squad."

"Is that so? And your sudden interest in her wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that I was talking to her yesterday and happened to mention the date auction?" Violet didn't respond, instead she kept her interest on her book. "Oh, I get it. You were scared that she was suddenly going to become popular by hanging out with me, so you went behind my back and made it happen first. Real subtle, Vi." Liam pushed off the row of lockers and only took a few steps in the opposite direction before Violet was hurrying to catch up to him. There was no way in hell she was just going to let him leave thinking he was right.

"Oh please, you went behind my back first." Violet said while stepping in front of the junior. "That slushie symbolized that Little J would be shark bait for the rest of the year, and what do you do? You intentionally start flirting with her."

"I flirt with every girl!" Liam exclaimed.

"And besides, I wouldn't even of needed a replacement if your backstabbing, slut of a sister didn't sleep with my boyfriend."

"You think you're the only one mad about that? It doesn't mean you can treat Harper the way you did." The jock replied angrily. "And she's not a slut." He added.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day where Liam Weston was actually upset about something." Violet said, crossing her arms over her chest. "That's surprising, even for you, but it doesn't change the fact that I think you're a selfish ass who only cares about himself."

"Oh, and you don't fit that image perfectly, too?" Liam asked. "Face it, V, you care just as much about people's feelings as I do."

"Nothing about us is similar." Violet warned. "I like my friends, and I would do anything I could to protect them."

"Is that why you banned Harper from ever speaking to you again and ruined her reputation around school?" Liam waited for the blonde to respond but she never did. "Seems to me that the only thing they need protecting from is you." He walked around her, but before he turned the corner to another hallway, he decided to address one more issue. "You were wrong about what you said before," This caused Violet to turn around as well. "we are the same. You and I use people to get what we want, and then we dump them later. It's the just way we are." And with that, Liam was gone, leaving Violet with a realization she never wanted to believe true: She and Liam were more alike than they were different, and if she hated him...what did that mean for how she felt about herself?

"Hey," Caleb greeted, breaking his girlfriend out of her thoughts. "What was that all about?" He asked, referring to her previous conversation with Liam.

"Oh, um...nothing. He was just, uh, being a jerk, as usual." Violet replied.

"You sure? You seem pretty upset." Caleb noticed. "I could talk to him if you want, tell him to leave you alone."

"No, that's okay. Thank you, but I'm fine."

"Alright, as long as you're sure. You want to grab a drink before class?" Just as Violet was about to answer, Harper walked into the school, and stopped by the entrance when she noticed that everyone in the hallway was staring at her. She and Caleb caught each other's eyes, not something Violet missed, and the boy felt guilty that there was nothing he could do to help her.

"Yes, that sounds like an excellent idea." The cheer captain responded, and Caleb had no idea what she was talking about. Violet walked over to Jasmine, who had just finished up her interview, and whispered something in her ear.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh? I mean, she was humiliated yesterday." Jasmine replied.

"Do you want to be a Cheerio and hang out with me, or not?"

"Of course I do." The freshman answered, hesitation clear in her voice.

"Then you'll do what I say. Now." Violet starred the smaller girl down, and Jasmine knew if she didn't do this, she'd be off the squad for good. So she guessed there was only one option to take. She grabbed a red slushie off the ice cart and made her way over to the embarrassed junior. Before she could stop herself, Little J took over, the side of her that really wanted to be popular and accepted, and tossed the below-zero degree slushie into the awaiting girl's face. The entire hallway burst into laughter and Jasmine immediately felt terrible, considering she just had this same humiliation happen to her the day before. Sadly, she couldn't show weakness due to the fact that the cheer captain was still eying her curiously, seeing if she felt even a single ounce of remorse.

Harper, on the other hand, was freezing and in the spotlight for everyone to see. She never knew how bad those slushies hurt until there was one being thrown in her face. And of course, Zoe Puckerman happened to get in all on tape. Not that it really mattered though, the people that needed to see it already had, and those people included; Dan, Caleb, Penny, Ryder, Nick, Natalie, and last but not least, Leo.

"Why are you doing this?" Harper asked her former friend, who had happened to shove Jasmine out of the way a few moments ago, so now she was the one standing behind enemy lines.

"You betrayed me, Harper. I hate secrets more than anything, you know that. Friends don't lie."

Dan was beginning to have enough of this, and came up to defend his best friend. "What are you doing, Vi, trying to start World War III?"

The Queen Bee smiled vengefully. "Excellent question. Though I wouldn't call it war exactly; that suggests both sides stand an equal chance of winning."

_"Better wave your white flag, H, if there's anything we've learned here today, it's that the battle ground has been set. The only question left to answer is: Which side are you on?"_

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Tuesday, 2:40 P.M._

Nick and Natalie were the first two into the choir room that afternoon. They were both so excited for the first day of Glee Club rehearsals, and they couldn't wait to find out what Jesse had in store for their first assignment. They took a seat in the front row and waited for all their teammates to join them.

The next person into the choir room was Leo, and he sat down in the second row without even muttering a single word to his friends. He had been in a bad mood all morning, and didn't really feel like talking about it with anyone. Following him were Ryder and Zoe, and they took a seat in the top row. Zoe had to shoo her camera crew away, for some reason they thought they had to follow her everywhere she went. She once caught them trying to go with her into the girl's bathroom. That didn't turn out very well.

Liam was next into the choir room, and he sat in the third row, on the opposite of side of Ryder and Zoe. Not long after him, Violet, Caleb, Penny, and Jasmine entered the room. Violet made it a point not to sit anywhere near Liam, so she and Caleb took a seat in the first row, whereas Jasmine made her way up to Leo.

"Mind if I sit?" She asked happily.

"Sorry, that seat's taken. Penny's sitting there." Leo said without looking at her.

"Well how about I sit on the other side then?" Jasmine maneuvered her way around the chairs, but before she could sit down, Leo stopped her yet again.

"That seat's taken too."

"By who?" The freshman questioned.

As she spoke, Harper and Dan walked into the choir room. "By Harper," Leo replied. "so you have to find somewhere else to sit."

Jasmine looked disappointed. "Okay..." She searched around the room for another place to sit, and found that the only spot left was next to Liam, which Violet wasn't too happy about. God, why did her brother have to be so damn stubborn? She quickly forgot about her anger though when she saw Harper making her way towards her. Violet knew it was just so she could get to her seat, but she wasn't about to make it so easy for her, so she stood up.

"What do you think you're doing?" The cheer captain asked.

"Sitting down...is that a problem?"

"Not by me, you're not. So I suggest you pick up that chair, and move it somewhere else. Out of the room, preferably."

"You cannot be serious." Harper deadpanned.

"Yeah, Vi," Caleb agreed, "don't you think that's a little extreme?" but was then cut off.

"If I wanted your opinion, Caleb, I would've asked for it," Violet snapped, "but it seems the only thing you're remotely good at is sleeping with my best friends. Hey, Penny's over there!" His girlfriend exaggerated. "Here's an idea, class doesn't start for another few minutes, I'm sure you could squeeze in a quick one."

Caleb was somewhere between a mix of shock and mere offense. "So much for trying to mend our relationship." He said while getting up from his seat and making his way over to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Violet responded angrily.

"Home. At least there I can voice my opinion and not have to worry about my parents acting like crazy people."

"You are not going home." The blonde demanded. "You caused this problem and now you're the one that's going to have to deal with it."

"It's already gotten out of hand." Caleb exclaimed. "I can't fix this, I can't make you two be friends again. I don't know what you want me to do about it."

"I don't want you to walk away."

"Well too bad, cause that's what I'm doing." Caleb walked out the choir room doors and Violet looked liked she was about to erupt like a volcano.

"Penny! Jasmine! We're leaving." Violet picked up her back pack and stomped her away over to the exit.

"Wait, where are you guys going? You can't just leave." Natalie spoke up.

"Oh yes we can. Besides, we have cheerleading try-outs to judge anyway."

"Those don't start until three o'clock." Harper dare said.

"I'm captain, it makes sense for me to be there earlier. And don't bother showing up, it's not like I value your judgment anyway. Based on the past it seems rather...flawed." With that, the three cheerleaders exited the choir room, their ponytails swinging back and forth as they left.

"Well as fun as it _wasn't_ being here, I think I'm going to head out too." Liam affirmed. "I blew off a date for this and I think if I hurry I can catch her before she goes home. Unless, Zoe...you and me?"

"Sorry Liam, I just got breaking news from one of my insiders that the new guidance counselor has finally arrived at school. I'm going to see if she'll give me an interview before she settles in."

"Wait, now you two are leaving, too?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, send your dad my condolensenses." Zoe responded sympathetically before her and Liam hurried out the door.

"Well this can't get any worse." Nick spoke up.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Abrams, but considering everyone is dropping like flies around here, I doubt Mr. St. James would miss a few more faces. You two want to go?" Ryder asked his friends Dan and Harper.

"I don't know much about Glee Club, but I'm guessing it's pretty hard to practice with just six people." Dan said. "Let's get out of here. You coming, Harper?"

"I've already lost my reputation, I don't really feel like losing my education as well. What if Principal Shuester wasn't joking when she said she'd suspend us?"

"Come up, Harp, you really think she's going to suspend all of us? If she does that, then Glee Club won't even exist. Besides, if worse comes to worst, we can all say Caleb left first, so if she should suspend anyone, it should be him."

"So you're saying we should throw him under the bus? That doesn't seem right."

"Why are you defending him? Caleb didn't do shit for you after his girlfriend went on a rampage and basically made your social life non-existent. If you should be blaming anyone for your current situation, it should be him. He was the one that told Violet about you guys in the first place."

Harper never thought about it that way, but Dan was right. I mean, of course part of this was her fault, but just as much of it was Caleb's, and everyone was acting like he was completely innocent. "You're right, Dan. I'm done playing helpless, if Vi wants a war, that's exactly what I'm going to give her."

"That's my girl." The three friends exited the choir room together, which left only Nick, Natalie, and Leo still in Glee Club.

No more than a few minutes later, Jesse St. James walked into the choir room, only to find nine empty seats and a few sullen expressions. "What's going on? Where is everyone?" The director asked.

Natalie stood up and strode slowly over to her father. "This might be a lot harder than we thought."

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Tuesday, 2:51 P.M._

Liam seemed bored walking down the hallway, apparently he had missed his date and was now heading to his locker to grab his back pack and then head home. As he turned the corner, he collided with another body and books began tumbling to the ground. What was with him and bumping into people this week?

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." The junior apologized.

"Oh no, it's my fault. I'm known for being clumsy." Came a sweet voice in return. Liam looked up to see who it was he had ran into, and when he saw her, it was not who he was expecting at all. The woman adjusted the bun in her hair after being handed back her books. and seemed embarrassed with the way this boy was looking at her. "I'm Scarlett Hamilton, the new guidance counselor." She said while holding out her free hand.

"Liam Weston; junior." He replied with a smile, returning the gesture. "You look a little young to be a teacher."

"I just graduated from Ohio State University. I'm actually surprised I even got this job, apparently the old guidance counselor resigned last year?"

"Uh, yeah, she's the principal now." Liam responded.

"Makes sense." Scarlett nodded in understanding. "Well Mr. Weston, I should be getting to my office. And that would be...?"

Liam laughed. "Down the hall and to your right. It's the second door on your left."

"Thanks, it's nice to have a helping hand around here."

"Anytime." The junior replied, which caused Scarlett to become somewhat uncomfortable, perhaps she should have left out that last line. Yet, she smiled anyway, and moved past the boy, planning to make her way to her new office. "Have a nice day, Ms. Hamilton."

"You too, Liam. I'll see you around."

_"Better watch out, S. If you asked me, I'd suggest you really should give a damn about Player Boy's bad reputation. Usually I have a strict, 'never say never' policy, but for you two I'll make an exception."_

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Wednesday, 5:12 P.M._

Leo and Penny were having dinner at Breadstix, talking about the date auction coming up this Saturday and who had made it through cheerleading try-outs on Tuesday. Penny made a note not to mention Jasmine's name, just because she knew her friend was still disappointed with her display in the hallway yesterday.

"So about the try-outs, how'd they go?" Leo asked, chewing on a breadstick.

"Oh my god, you are lucky you weren't there. Violet was being brutal."

"That good, huh?"

"You have no idea..."

_[Flashback]_

_(Amazing routine, great athleticism, defining facial features) "How do I put this nicely...? There was a reason the troll lived under the bridge." *Girl runs away, crying.* "Next!"_

_(Flawless cartwheels, unmatched spirit and enthusiasm, slightly overweight) "Beat it, Rosie O'Donnell."_

_(Spirit fingers, baton twirling, high kicks) "Since when is this 'Toddlers and Tiaras'? Get Honey Boo Boo out of here!"_

_(Sexy routine, dressed in a revealing outfit, very pretty) *Cough* "Slut! *Cough* Everyone scolds her. "What?"_

_(Gay guy, wearing tights, impeccable dance routine) "No, no." *Shakes head*_

_(Pretty brunette girl, decent routine, freakishly tall) "Play auditions are later this fall. I'm sure you'd be an excellent bean stalk."_

_(Sweet attitude, great gymnastic skills, plain Jane) "You're simply just not pretty enough to be a cheerleader."_

_[End Flashback]_

"Ouch..." Was all Leo could say.

"Pretty much every audition went like that. I'm almost sure that if everyone already _on_ the squad had to try-out again, she'd cut all of us."

"Yeah, she seemed pretty frustrated coming home yesterday." Leo recalled. "I think she's still pissed over that stunt Caleb pulled in Glee Club. She didn't even talk to him during school today. Anyway, got any plans for the auction? Frankly, I don't find guys betting on girls for dates very endearing."

"It's for a good cause. And hey, the free dinner doesn't hurt."

"I guess, but what if you get stuck with some really douchy guy. Say a guy like...Liam, for example?"

"Liam, huh? This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that he might be taking Jasmine, would it?" Penny asked, picking up on the fact that Leo had been taking cheap-shots at the junior all day.

"What? No. You being so open to the date auction wouldn't have anything to do with you trying to take your mind off of Zoe, would it?" Leo countered.

"Of course not." Penny replied, nonchalantly.

"Good, because she's coming over here."

"Very funny, Leo," The sophomore turned around just to make sure he was kidding, but when she found the entrance, she also saw that Zoe was with some of her friends, waiting to be seated. "oh my god!" Penny immediately ducked under the table, but before she could drag Leo down with her, Zoe had spotted them and was making her way over to their booth.

"Hi Leo, it's funny seeing you here..." Her greeting was cut short when she noticed a girl hiding under the table. "Um, Penny, mind telling me what you're doing under a table?"

Penny quickly popped up, but accidentally hit her head on the first attempt. "Ow, real smooth, Abrams." She muttered to herself. "I was just, uh, looking for my earrings."

"But you don't have your ears pierced..." Zoe noticed.

Leo laughed at the fact that his friend looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Right, um, did I say they were _my_ earrings?" This caused Zoe to nod. "I meant that they're my mom's. She'd kill me if I lost them...but not like literally kill me." Penny ranted. "Mostly because she's not a murderer...but she did actually hit a squirrel once. It didn't die though, at least she told me it didn't. Now that I think back I'm pretty sure she was lying." Leo wanted to shove a sock in her mouth, she was turning into a complete train wreck. It was actually getting sad to watch.

"Right..." Zoe replied with a smile, "well I'm going to find my friends. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Bye." Leo responded, to which Penny just waved. After she was out of ear-shot, Leo continued, "What the heck was that?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Penny answered before resting her head on the table. She was never going to be able to live this down.

_"Keep your head up, P, and remember that every dog has it's day. Unfortunately, today just wasn't yours."_

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Wednesday, 7:24 P.M._

Nick and Natalie finally had a chance to catch a movie together, and decided to see, _Dead Before 17_, a film about a zombie virus infecting a group of high schoolers. They had already found their seats and were waiting for the movie to start. Nick had been kind enough to buy the drinks and popcorn, and this caused Natalie to feel rather flattered.

"This movie looks so good." Nick said before popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

"I know, I saw the previews. I'm almost 100% sure I'm going to be terrified throughout this entire movie."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Natalie was never happier to be in a darkened movie theater than at this moment because she was fairly certain she was blushing right now. "Hey, isn't that Harper and Dan?" The freshman asked, noticing two people who had just walked in.

"Oh, crap, it is. Hurry, duck down so they don't see us." Nick quickly slides off his seat and onto the floor, but Natalie didn't follow him.

"No, we should ask them if they want to sit by us."

"Are you crazy? Dan Puckerman hates my guts." Nick exclaimed.

"Look, Harper has had a pretty tough week so far, and I think a few more people supporting her would go a long way. It might even get her to come back to Glee Club." Natalie explained. "Please?"

"Fine," The sophomore caved. "but if Dan starts acting like a complete tool, I'm asking them to leave."

Alright, fair deal." The freshman agreed. "Hey Harper, Dan, over here!" Natalie whispered.

The two friends looked in the direction the voice was coming from, and Dan couldn't help but roll his eyes when he found who was calling them over. "Yeah right, there's no way I'm sitting next to Nick 'Lightweight' Abrams."

"Come on, Dan, they're being nice. That's more than I can say for most of the kids in school."

"Fine, but if he says one stupid thing about origami or Broadway musicals, I'm going to kill him."

Harper laughed at Dan's threat and made her way over to the two underclassmen. "Hi guys, thanks for inviting us over."

"Don't mention it." Natalie replied, happily. "We're just glad to see that you're out-and-about. Most people I know wouldn't be brave enough to even leave the house if they had Violet Hummel-Anderson gunning for them."

"Yeah, well, turns out I'm not that scared of her anymore. I think I've finally realized that yes, what I did was horrible and she's not obligated to ever forgive me, but she shouldn't be able make me suffer for it for the rest of high school. I didn't hurt any of those people at school that hate me now, so in my mind they have no place to judge me."

"That makes total sense, you don't owe anyone anything."

"I agree." Nick said. "It's good to see you sticking up for yourself. I hope you and Dan make it through this."

"No one said you could talk about me, Abrams." Dan replied, warningly.

"And the moment's ruined." Nick exasperated, which caused Harper and Natalie to laugh.

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Thursday, 10:45 A.M._

Jasmine Lopez-Pierce was strutting down the hallway Thursday morning, feeling like she was on top of the world. She was a Cheerio, a part of the popular crowd, and not to mention, she was going to the Charity Date Auction with one of the hottest guys in school. Nothing could ruin her high today...that is, except her older brother.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ryder asked.

"I don't know, Ry, a lot of people want to talk to me today. Why should I waste my time on you when I could always just talk to you at home?"

You're sarcasm was cute when you were five. Now it's just kind of annoying."

"Well if I'm so annoying, then why do you want to talk to me so bad?" Jasmine questioned.

"Oh stop acting so entitled. What? Just because you're popular now that means you're too good to have a conversation with me that's not in the privacy of our own home. Grow the hell up, Jaz, you're not as great as you think you are."

"Did you just come over here to insult me?" His sister asked, angrily, shoving the remaining books in her hand into her locker and shutting it.

"No, I came over here to tell you to stop acting like one of Violet's robots that enjoys humiliating people in public. That stunt you pulled on Tuesday with Harper, that wasn't you."

"You ever think that maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do? I'm not a perfect little angel, Ry, it's time you realized that."

"So what? You're just going to continue doing whatever Violet tells you to? I thought you were better than that, sis. I thought you wanted to come to this school and get noticed on your own terms, but I guess your fine with being a sell-out."

"Is that what you think of me?"

"Well it's not like you've done anything to prove me wrong." Ryder countered.

"Please, people love me. Everyone wants to be my friend now. How many friends do you have, Ryder? Oh, let me think; a delinquent who's probably going nowhere in life and might even end up in jail for public intoxication, a crazy reporter who doesn't know the meaning of the words, 'personal space', our parents, if you could even consider them friends, and a slutty cheerleader who only knows how to do two things: have sex with her friend's boyfriends and update her tumblr, which if it were up to me, would currently have a picture of bug being hit with a fly swatter."

Her brother was at a loss for words. "I can't believe it, you are just like a clone of her. Maybe you were right, maybe I don't know you as well as I thought I did. Come to think of it, I don't think I know you at all." With that, Ryder walked away, not even being able to register what just came out of his little sister's mouth.

_"I don't know about you, but I might be ready to file for verbal assault. That's quite the tone you've got there Little J, better hope it doesn't get you into too much trouble. Word has it that big brother's got a soap bar with your name on it."_

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Friday. 7:59 P.M._

Caleb was shopping for food at the grocery store late Friday night. Violet wouldn't stop texting him and it came to a point where she declared that she was coming over, no excuses, so Caleb ran out of the house as fast as he could and went to the first place he could think of to get his mind off of everything that was happening lately. He was searching around the snack food aisle, debating whether he should buy the Funyuns or the Baked Lays.

"I'd go with the Baked Lays." A voice came out of nowhere. "They're much better. Don't you agree?"

Caleb turned around and was met with a striking young girl with raven-black hair and the most stunning, electric blue eyes he had ever seen. "That depends, what's your definition of better?" Caleb asked with a smile.

"Well they're healthier, for starters. Not to mention they taste better."

"That's a matter of perspective. Besides, the Funyuns are cheaper." The junior countered.

"Do you always buy a bag of chips based on how much they cost? I would think you'd buy them because they make you happier, and don't make you feel like what you're doing is a mistake."

"And what are you, a chip-buying expert?" Caleb asked.

"No, just a girl that's been in this situation many times before. It's tough, I know, but sometimes you have to just go with your gut and pick one."

"You're making it sound like picking between two bags of chips is as hard as defusing a bomb."

"Sometimes it is." The girl replied. "Metaphorically speaking, I mean." Caleb looked confused. "Is this really about a bag of chips? You've been arguing with yourself for the past five minutes. If I had to guess, I would say you're trying to make a really hard decision."

"So am I supposed to interpret that as you stalking me?"

"Not exactly," She replied with a chuckle, "think of it more as me observing a guy in a really confusing situation and wanting to help him out."

"Well, as long as you're offering your services, what would you recommend?" Caleb asked.

"Whatever it is you're dealing with, go with the option that makes you feel better. Don't worry about what other people think or what anyone else wants you to do; it's your decision, so make it one that you can live with." As soon as she said her piece, she walked to the check out area and began putting her stuff on the conveyor belt. Caleb made a note that she was purchasing a tub of Baskin Robbins strawberry ice cream, frozen french fries, and a carton of raspberries.

Before she could leave, he asked her one question. "Hey, what's your name?"

The girl smiled, noticing a while ago that he was wearing a McKinley Letterman jacket. "I'll let you know." And with that, she was gone.

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Saturday, 4:15 P.M._

It was the day of the Charity Date Auction, and Violet, Penny, and Natalie were getting into their dresses before it was time to head out on stage. Violet was freaking out that Caleb hadn't shown up yet and she'd been calling him like crazy, Penny was nervous because she knew Zoe was going to be there, considering she was asked to film the entire thing for parents who wanted a video, and Natalie was really excited, feeling honored to be doing this for the first time. Harper had dropped out last minute, which Violet figured was because she was too afraid she'd be pushed off the stage during her bidding, which she had a right to be concerned about, considering she'd be the one doing the pushing.

On the other side of the curtain was Nick, who was asked to be the announcer for this evening. He had the privilege of reading off the girls' profile and tallying all the bids. If he was being honest, he was kind of excited for it. He'd seen it in movies tons of times and he always thought it looked rather fun.

Down by the tables and people reminiscing were Liam and Jasmine, they had just gotten to the party and Liam was dressed in a dashing, black tux while Jasmine wore a beautiful, lavender dress. Her brother had decided to skip out on the event, along with Dan, because they both believed it seemed stupid and boring. Leo was on the opposite side of the show tent, sipping a glass of water and looking desolate as ever. He hated going to these things, every single time he ended up sitting back and watching the Violet Show unfold. His dads would act so proud of their little girl, and he'd just want to stick his head in a freezer.

Liam and Jasmine found a seat, and the former got up quickly to grab them both drinks. As he was at the bar, his phone vibrated in his pocket, which signaled he had text message. Liam pulled out with phone and read the text.

_**VforVendetta: **__Meet me behind the curtain. Now!_

Liam was curious about what could be so urgent, so he decided to tell Jasmine he'd be gone a minute, then ran up the stage to the sea of ladies behind the curtain. "I now understand why I'm here." He said, winking at one of the girls adjusting her dress.

"Ugh, you're pathetic." Violet replied, disgusted, before grabbing his arm and dragging him to a place that was quieter and had less girls to distract him.

"What's the rush, V? If you wanted to get me alone you could have just said it in the text message."

"Shut up, that's not why we're here."

"Okay, then what's the problem?" Liam asked.

"Caleb hasn't shown up yet, and I'm starting to worry if he ever will."

"What do you want me to do about it? Go out and find him? Cause I am so not doing that."

"No, that's not it. As much as it pains me to say it, and it does, I need you to bid on me." Violet clarified.

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I never have to worry about creepy or nerdy guys winning a date with me because Caleb always the highest bidder, but now that he's not here, I have no one to protect me from one of the most terrible nights of my life. We don't even have to see or speak to each other after it's over, I could just pay you back, and we could act like this never happened."

"Wait, so you're asking me to help you? Why the hell would I do that? Liam questioned, surprised that she even came to him in the first place. "Ask Leo to do it."

"Oh yeah, Liam, I don't know why I didn't think of that, because a guy bidding for his sister to go on a date with him isn't creepy at all. Are you a moron?"

"No, but you're obviously crazy for thinking I'm going to help you after you just called me a moron. I'll see you later, Vi." Liam began to walk away, but Violet pulled him back.

"Okay, I'm sorry, you know how much of a bitch I can be sometimes. Please, just do this one thing for me and I promise I'll be nicer to Harper."

Liam looked her straight in the eye. "You're lying."

"Alright, fine, I am! But I'll say anything at this point, I'm desperate. Please, just be a decent human being for once and help me."

Liam thought it over for a minute, taking longer than usual because he knew it would piss her off. "No, I don't think I will."

Violet was so angry. "Fine! Be an asshole, I don't know why I asked for your help anyway. I should've already known that you only do things for yourself." Just then, Nick's voice came on the loud speakers and Violet knew it was only a matter of minutes before show time. "You can escort yourself out."

Back at the podium, Nick had begun speaking. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 25th annual Charity Date Auction. I'm your host, Nick Abrams, and I'd like to start off by asking all of you to find your seats, the bidding is about to begin. Now for any new-comers out there, the process is simple. If you see a girl you like, just call out a bid and at the end of it all, the man with the highest bid wins a date with one of our lovely ladies. To kick things off, we have Natalie St. James." Natalie stepped out from behind the curtain in a gorgeous, sparkling red dress and black heels. Her hair was in a lose bun, and her make-up looked just right.

"Natalie is a freshman at William McKinley High School and she enjoys Broadway musicals, playing the piano, and baking delicious home-cooked meals. When Natalie grows up, she would love to graduate from the Tisch School of the Arts in New York and become a famous musical playwright. If you ask me fellas, she's quite a catch. Who would like to start the bidding?"

Natalie ended up going for $120 to a cute sophomore boy from a private school.

"Congratulations. Next up, is Penny Abrams." The girl being announced walked out on stage wearing a beautiful, lavender-colored dress with matching shoes and a ribbon in her hair. "Penny is a sophomore at William McKinley High School and she takes pride in gymnastics, singing, and her school work. When Penny graduates from college, she'd be honored to become a math teacher and mold the minds of today's young society. Can I hear an opening bid?"

Penny scored a hot southern boy from Texas who was in town visiting his family, and he offered up a whopping amount of $160.

Nick went through the rest of the girls, and the last one left to go on stage was actually nervous about this event for the first time in her life. She just knew she was going to get stuck with a science nerd, or even worse, a guy that wore more make-up than she did. She heard Nick announce her name, and she thought about making a run for it, then she figured she wouldn't get very far in these heels. So instead, she forgot about her nerves, and unwillingly stepped out on stage in a stunning yellow dress with white heels and a headband in her hair.

"Violet is a junior at William McKinley High School and she happens to be the captain of the cheer squad, have a perfect 4.0 GPA, and is also an active member of her Catholic church. When Violet finishes her senior year at McKinley, it's her dream to study abroad in Europe for a year, and then attend Dartmouth University the following August. Who would like to start the bidding?"

Violet's bidding went on for a while, until it came to a point where someone was offering $250. He was dressed more like Steve Urkel than James Bond, and the junior officially thought her life could not get any worse. She couldn't believe Nick was about to slam that gavel and she'd be forced to go on a date with Pee Wee Herman. Oh god, what if he brought puppets?

"250 going once...going twice-"

Violet closed her eyes.

"$300!" Someone shouted.

Nick was surprised. "Mr. Weston, that is a new record. 300 going once...300 going twice...sold, to Mr. Liam Weston. I'd like to thank all of you for coming this evening, we have earned an astounding $1,250 for charity. Could I have a round of applause for all our gorgeous ladies tonight?" Everyone began clapping and Violet walked down the stairs to where Liam was waiting for her.

"I thought you weren't going to bid of me."

"I couldn't resist." Liam shrugged. "That guy looked like he came out of a 'Barney the Dinosaur' movie. It was only a matter of time before he stole a strand of your hair and attempted to clone you with it."

Violet laughed, it was the first time she smiled today. "Well, thank you. Now I'm out $300. You had to go so high? You couldn't have said, oh I don't know, 251? Something around that ball park?"

"You could have stopped at the thank you."

She smiled again. "You're right. Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Liam smiled back. "No really, don't mention it, I can't lose my cred."

"Shut up." Violet responded, jokingly nudging him in the shoulder.

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Saturday, 3:56 P.M._

Caleb was in a hurry, he had to be at the auction in the next 15 minutes or Violet was going to kill him, but right as he was leaving his house, he got a text from Harper telling him they needed to talk right away. So now he was at Alison Henderson Park, looking around for Harper. He saw her sitting on the top of a picnic table and made his way over to her.

"Hey, I got your text, what's the big emergency?"

Harper let out a deep breath she didn't even know she was holding in. "You might want to sit down before I tell you this."

"Why, what's going on?" Caleb asked, worried.

"I'm pregnant."

"_And there goes the atomic bomb. Looks like this battle is over, because as far as I'm concerned you two just blew yourselves up. Good thing the war is just beginning, and I happen to have a front row seat. You kitties better not play nice, now."_

**Cliffhanger! But not really, I'll see you guys soon ;)**


	5. Much Ado About Nothing

**This is a shorter chapter compared to some of my other ones, mostly because it's a set-up device for bigger things to happen in the near future. So I'll try to have another update on Friday if I can. Enjoy!**

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

"_True love and betrayal. Revenge and more revenge. A heroine with an impossible goal. If only Shakespeare had lived in Lima, Ohio. But you can keep your quill pen, William. All these Romeos and Juliets want is a golden ticket to eminence." _

_Tuesday, 9:45 A.M._

Most of the juniors were in English class before the bell had rung; Zoe was typing furiously away on her cell phone, camera crew behind her just chilling. Liam was sitting on his desk, having a trash ball shooting contest with some of his football buddies, Violet was engrossed in her new Sports Illustrated issue, reading over the Cheerleading section, Dan and Harper were playing a game of 'Hangman' on a piece of scratch paper, and Caleb was lying face-first down on his desk, hoping to sleep away all of his current troubles.

"The pages in my magazine are all wrinkled again." Violet noticed. "Hey, Liam! Have you been reading this?"

"I don't know, Violet. Is that the, "I'm a selfish brat who couldn't show gratitude even if my life depended on it" issue, because you're on the cover of that, right?"

"Actually it's the, "I'm a complete jackass" issue, and there you are." She replied, pointing at the main cover.

"What's up with those two?" Dan whispered while leaning over his desk. "They seemed fine yesterday." He remembered.

"I don't know, and I don't really care." Harper responded. "This school year has not gotten off to a very good start so far, and I'd rather just get through today without any more drama."

_"Knock on wood, H. Haven't you learned by now that nothing ever goes the way you want it to? Perhaps I should enhance your belief on the matter. I would throw you a bone, but then again, I'm pretty sure the only thing you'll be catching any time soon is a cold from all the icy glares you've been getting lately. Better hope Winter doesn't arrive too early this year, because I'm starting to sense a major storm coming."_

Just then, every student's phone in the entire school went off at the same time, so they all flipped them open, and read the mass text:

_**McKinley Update: **__Word on the street is that someone's got a bun in the oven. I hope whoever it is has a soft spot for Hugh Laurie, because they're going to be playing an awful lot of House._

_~Z_

Caleb and Harper looked at each other with feared expressions, but didn't make their staring so obvious that people would begin to notice the sheer guilt behind their eyes.

"Zoe, is this true?" Liam asked, holding up his phone.

"Every word." The reporter answered.

"Well, who is it? Who's pregnant?" Violet questioned the girl again.

"I honestly don't know." Zoe replied. "I got it from one of my insiders who heard it from a very reliable source."

"Which insider?" Harper asked, wondering if they knew anything.

"Patrice Garcia-"

"Dammit!" Violet exclaimed, slamming her fists down of her desk, to which she received a scold from her teacher. "You've got to be kidding me?"

"What's her problem?" Dan wondered.

"Oh, you don't know?" Liam questioned, he was fairly certain everyone knew about Violet and Patrice's relationship. "Patrice and Vi are best friends. They go way back."

"Shut up, Liam. We are so _not _best friends." Violet clarified. "She's more like...well like my stalker. She's basically obsessed with me. I remember for my 9th birthday, I didn't invite her, so she came to my house dressed in a donkey costume with an unattatchable tail just so she'd have an excuse to be at my party. Of course, my dads thought it was adorable so they let her stay. I've tried deleting the Facebook photos from that day, but I gave up after she tagged my brother as her boyfriend. I have to admit that was pretty funny...I still can't stand her though."

"Yeah, sure, no one cares." Liam said, cutting off the girl's very boring story, at least that's what it felt like in his mind anyway. "So Zoe, you think you can find out who told Patrice about the pregnancy rumor?"

"I could try, but I can't make any promises."

"Why do you guys care who this girl is anyway?" Dan asked, not understanding their logic at all. "It's their business if they want to tell people or not, you shouldn't be sneaking around trying to figure out who it is." At this point, Dan didn't know who the pregnant girl was either. Could that possibly mean Dan Puckerman isn't as bad as everyone thinks he is?

"Dan has a point." Harper agreed, joining in on the conversation so she wouldn't seem suspicious. "People don't like it when you butt into their personal life."

"Oh, like you butted into mine?" Violet asked. "Sorry, but I'm not a big fan of pots sharing their opinion."

"Alright, that's enough you two." The teacher interrupted. "I don't want to hear another word about this, from any of you." Violet and Harper both let out a loud huff before crossing their arms and sitting back in their seats. This was going to be a long class period.

_"And for a scandal to really blow up, all it needs is an unexpected turn. Who's your Daddy, H? Baby Daddy, that is. I bet V's dying to know. After all, it was her boyfriend you slept with. Talk about doing the nasty, or should I say just being nasty."_

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Tuesday. 10:36 A.M._

Violet was walking down the sophomore hallway, searching for a particular person she wasn't in the mood to talk to ever, but she needed answers, and this just so happened to be the only person with the information. Patrice was mostly known around school as the girl who never took a breath while she spoke. It would all just come out as one long word that was barely even understandable. She also had this very high-pitched, ear-shattering voice that made you want to run and hide in a hole for the rest of your life. That, combined with her constant happy and peppy attitude, made Violet want to punch the girl in the face. She always reminded her of Patty Simcox from Grease, but an even more annoying version.

"Hey Patrice." Violet greeted while tapping the sophomore on the shoulder.

"OhmygodhiVioletit'ssogoodtoseeyouIcan'tbelieveyou'retalkingtomethisisthebestda yofmylife!"

_(Translation: Oh my god! Hi Violet, it's so good to see you, I can't believe you're talking to me. This is the best day of my life!)_

"Yeah..." Violet replied, slowly. "So I heard from the grapevine that you're the one who told Zoe about that girl who's pregnant. I was just wondering, you don't know who it is, do you?"

"Whatthegirlwho'spregnantno."

_(Translation: What? The girl who's pregnant? No.)_

"Alright, well, then I'm going to need you to do me a really special favor. I need to you to find out who's pregnant, as soon as you can."

"Whydoyoucarewhoitis?"

_(Translation: Why do you care who it is?)_

"Because Patrice, considering Harper Weston hasn't transferred schools yet out of sheer embarrassment, people around school are starting to wonder if I'm losing my edge. You don't think I hear what they say about me in the hallways? A lot of students don't even seem intimidated by me anymore, they're all saying that the only reason I didn't break up with Caleb is because I need him to remain popular. I need to do something that will restore my mean streak, because if I can't get the students at this school to love me, then I sure as hell am going to make them fear me instead."

"Ohwowyou'resocoolIcan'tevenimaginewhypeopleatthiss choolwouldn'tloveyouifIfindoutwhothisgir liscanwebebestfriends?"

_(Translation: Oh wow, you're so cool! I can't even imagine why people at this school wouldn't love you. If I find out who this girl is can we be best friends?)_

"Sure." Violet said with a unenthusiastic wave of her hand.

"Yay!" Patrice yelled before throwing her hands up in the air and running down the hallway.

_"Turns out that sometimes when you want things done right, you have to rely on others to do them for you."_

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Tuesday, 12:04 P.M._

Caleb was grabbing his bagged lunch from his locker when Harper came up to him and quickly dragged him to a quiet corner of the hallway. Once they were out of ear-shot distance of everyone else, she released him.

"Jesus Harper, what's the rush?" Caleb asked.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Harper gave him an irritated look. "There's a rumor going around about me being pregnant and you don't even seem fazed."

"Of course I'm fazed." The junior clarified. "I just think it's better to be calm about the whole situation rather than be talking quietly in corners acting like we have something to hide."

"We _do _have something to hide. What if someone were to find out about this? My parents would kill me, that is, if Violet didn't do it first."

"Violet's not going to kill you." Caleb assured.

"You're right, she's going to kill_ you_." Harper said. "Just think, if she figures this out while you two are still dating, she'll make it so you're never able to cheat on another girl again. And I saw her talking to Patrice earlier today, she's not going to let this go, Caleb. You and I both know that if Vi wants something bad enough, she won't suffer anyone or anything until she gets it."

"I hate to say it, but you're right. What do you think we should do?"

"I think the only thing _you _can do is break-up with her. It's really the only option I see remotely reasonable right now."

"Break-up with Violet? Are your pregnancy hormones making you crazy?"

"Caleb, I'm not in the mood for jokes right now. And I'm not going to tell you what to do because I know I'd be wasting my time. Maybe you should just ask yourself what's more important, a girl that you're probably not even going to make it out of high school with, or showing a good judge of character and doing what needs to be done so we can both move on." With that, Harper walked away, completely losing her appetite before lunch.

What she and Caleb weren't aware of though, was that someone was listening in on their conversation, and they couldn't believe what they just heard.

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Tuesday, 2:25 P.M._

Natalie was in Principal Shuester's office with her father and Glee director, Jessie St. James. Natalie had been worried all week whether or not Glee Club was even going to make it to Sectionals, and she finally decided to stop sitting around and do something about it.

"Principal Shuester, I'm aware that you made a compromise with some of the students at this school that if they joined Glee Club, they could avoid suspension. Well I'm just here to tell you that all of them have broken that deal and have disbanded from the club entirely." Natalie said. "I was wondering, is there anything you could do to get them to all come back? I know most of them don't believe your threat about contacting the superintendent, so maybe if you clarified that a little better, people would consider rejoining the club."

"I'm impressed Ms. St. James, it's good to see a student around here really encouraged to take a stand and help out her fellow Glee Club. Unfortunately, I can't make the students do anything they don't want to do, but I'm sure I can give them a push in the right direction." Emma assured.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Jesse asked.

"Ms. Hummel-Anderson seems to be the main pull in that club, if we can get her to rejoin, I'm sure the others will fall into place."

"What tactic did you have in mind?" The Glee director questioned.

"Well I was actually hoping your daughter could help me with that. Who knows a student at McKinley better than someone who goes to school with them, am I right? Natalie, what do you suggest?"

Natalie thought it over for a minute, trying to think of something Violet wouldn't be too fond about doing. Then it came to her. "Offer her community service. I don't really think orange is her color, anyway."

"_I have to give props to N on this one. I think she's finally realized that if you want to play with the big dogs, you have to get your hands a little dirty."_

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Wednesday, 11:23 A.M._

Leo was in the library for study hall, reviewing some science notes for an upcoming test, when someone unexpected took a seat on the other side of the table. He looked up from his notebook, and frowned when he noticed who it was.

"Hey, Leo." Jasmine acknowledged, crossing her arms over the table and leaning over to see what he was working on. "What are you doing?"

"Studying. What does it look like?" Leo asked, shaking his head.

"It was just a question. You don't have to get so touchy about it." The freshman mumbled.

"Well it's just that I'm trying to study for a huge test I have coming up and you're over here distracting me. Can't you just leave me alone? I'm sure you have more important things to do with other popular people now that you're a cheerleader."

"I don't get it. On the first day of school we seemed to be getting along great, and now all of a sudden you don't want to have anything to do with me. What changed?"

"You." Leo replied quickly, and maybe a little too loudly, because he received a 'shush' from the librarian. "You turned into this cheerleader robot that's only interested in how many friends she has on Facebook. In a nutshell, you turned into my sister, and there's a reason I don't like her very much."

Leo gathered up his books and left Jasmine sitting at the table by herself without another word. He pushed open the library doors and began angrily walking down the hallway. He found his locker and threw his books in it with a loud 'thud'. Music started playing in the background, and Leo slammed his locker shut as the guitar strumming kicked in.

_Wide awake, my mistake so predictable  
You were fake, I was great nothing personal_

He turned around, and continued walking down the hall.

_I'm walking, who's laughing now?_  
_(Who's laughing, who's laughing now?)_  
_I'm wasted, wasting time_  
_You talk for hours but you're wasting lines_  
_A pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize_

The scene switched to the choir room, where Leo was taking center stage, while Liam was pounding the drums and Ryder was rocking out on his guitar.

_I'm gonna break your little heart_  
_Watch you take the fall_  
_Laughing all the way to the hospital_  
_'Cause there's nothing surgery can do_  
_When I break your little heart in two_  
_I'm gonna break your little heart in two_

Jasmine wasn't very pleased with the song at this point, having her arms crossed over her chest with an aggravated expression on her face. Who was Leo to think he could mock and humiliate her like this? Everyone else in the choir room seemed to be enjoying the song though, and Liam was doing some cool tricks with his drum sticks.

_Don't be so sentimental, no_  
_This love was accidental, so_  
_Give it up, this was never meant to be more than a memory for you_

Ryder took the electric guitar solo, and even ended up on his knees halfway through it.

_I'm gonna break your little heart_  
_Watch you take the fall_  
_Laughing all the way to the hospital_  
_'Cause there's nothing surgery can do_  
_(When I break your little heart in two)_  
_I'm gonna break your little heart_  
_Show you to the door sew yourself shut_  
_Now you're begging for more_  
_'Cause there's nothing surgery can do_  
_When I break your little heart in two_

After the song was finished, everyone in the choir room gave Leo a big round of applause, everyone except Jasmine, of course.

"Yeah, that was a good performance and everything, but I thought we were called here because you had something important to tell us." Violet said. "And if it's another speech about me having to do community service in those hideous orange jumpsuits, I'm leaving."

"It's not. And you're right, I did call you here for a reason." Jessie confirmed. "It's come to my attention that all of you have violated your agreement with Principal Shuester by quitting Glee Club. Now, I know some of you have already considered rejoining; Violet, Jasmine, Penny, Ryder, and Liam, thank you for your cooperation, but I'm still not sure about the rest of you. Would any of you three like to clarify anything?" He asked, looking at Harper, Dan, and Caleb.

"Mr. St. James, Natalie has already convinced me and Dan to come back to the club." This caused Violet and Nick to frown. "So you've got our support."

"Fantastic!" Jesse exclaimed with a smile. "Caleb, I guess that just leaves you."

Caleb let out a deep breath before speaking. "Glee Club's just not really my thing, Mr. St. James. I know that's probably hard for you to understand, but I just can't see myself coming back to this club. I'm sorry." Caleb got up from his seat and exited the choir room without looking at anyone. Every person in the room was shocked, they couldn't believe that one of their friends had just declined to rejoin Glee Club. Violet was especially worried, so she got up from her seat and followed him out the door.

"Hey, what are doing?" Violet asked, sounding confused.

"I can't do this anymore Vi." Caleb replied, turning around.

"What? Glee Club?"

"Any of this. I just have too much going on in my life right now to worry about some stupid club."

"What do you have going on, and why won't you talk to me about it? I'm your girlfriend, I want to hear about your problems so I can help you fix them. If you quit Glee Club now there's a chance you could get suspended."

"Maybe I could work out that community service deal they were offering you." The junior said. "It can't be any worse than sitting next to you every day and acting like nothing's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Violet questioned, although she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer or not.

"I'm saying I think we should break up." Her soon to be ex-boyfriend responded quietly.

Violet was at a loss for words, she couldn't believe he was doing this to her. If anyone should be breaking them up, it should be her. He was the one that cheated. "So that's it? We're done? Just like that?"

"You and I both know this wasn't working."

"It was working fine!" Violet expressed angrily. "Until you went and messed it all up."

"I know. And I'm sorry, but I'm just not in love with you. I wish I was, but I'm not. I've tried to force it, and it never works. We're just not meant to be together."

Violet was trying her hardest to hold back tears now, but she wasn't about to let Caleb see her vulnerable, so she did the only thing she knew how to do…she lied.

"Yeah, maybe we're not. It's almost somewhat of a relief, it's hard trying to hold onto something that's just not there." Violet said, walking up to Caleb so she could tell him one last thing. "Good luck with whatever it is you choose to do, but don't consider us friends anymore." With that, she walked away, before anyone could see her cry.

"_In Lima, Ohio, the possibilities are endless. Garfield or Taft. Edison or Richter. LeBron or Archie. Eventually, even the people with everything have to choose."_

**Alright, so the song's on my tumblr if you want to listen to it. I'll try to have another update soon, but until then, here are some previews for the next episode. I think I'm going to start doing this from now on so you guys have something to look forward to.**

**Next time on _We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club_:  
**

**"I can't express how disappointed I am in all of you. What were you thinking?" (Mr. St. James scolds the Glee Club)  
**

**"Oh my god...you like Nick Abrams." (Voice-over by a girl)  
**

**"You'll really go out with some girl you don't know?" (Shows a glimpse of Caleb smiling)  
**

**"That pregnancy rumor? Is that about you?" (Harper has a look of guilt on her face)  
**

**"You're going to be my date to Homecoming." (Violet talking to someone off-screen)  
**


	6. Waking Up In Vegas

**Sorry this took so long to update, this chapter was longer than expected. Enjoy!**

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_"What do you get when you cross a spiteful ex-girlfriend, an irritable social-climber, a rebellious punk, a kind-hearted thespian, a social butterfly, a hormonal pregnant girl, a fed-up big brother, a clumsy hot mess, a walking doormat, a talkative reporter, and a conceited player? One word: animosity. Trouble is moving in, and it's about to make Glee Club its bitch."_

_Tuesday, 2:40 P.M._

Jesse St. James walked into the choir room for Glee rehearsal, only to be met with eleven inattentive expressions and a giant elephant in the room that completely silenced everyone due to fear of retaliation. Everyone knew Violet had been in a bad mood ever since Caleb had broken up with her, although she claims it was mutual, and they didn't want to say anything that might set her off, so instead, they opted for not even speaking at all.

"Hey guys, how's everyone doing today?" Jesse asked, hoping to spark a conversation. Today was their first official Glee Club rehearsal, they weren't going to accomplish very much if no one was willing to talk. "Come on. Natalie," He said, calling out his daughter, "what did you do in school today?"

"Nothing much. Today was pretty boring." She simply put.

"Alright well...Leo, how was your day?"

"Uneventful. You know, considering Jasmine over there didn't slushie anyone today. At least not yet anyway." This received him a glare from the girl herself.

Jesse ran his palm over his forehead, trying to think of something to do, because it was obvious a lot of these kids weren't getting along, and there was no way they were going to survive until Sectionals if they all despised each other. "Okay, this clearly isn't working." Jesse began, "So I want to try a team-building exercise that will hopefully bring you guys closer together and possibly get rid of some of your resentment for each other. Sound fun?"

"If I'm being honest, not really." Dan replied. "That actually sounds pretty stupid."

"Well it won't hurt you to give it a shot." The director responded. "Now, the way it works, is that I want each of you to go around the room and say something nice about every single one of your teammates. I know everyone here has good attributes, and it's time you see them too. Penny, you've been awful silent today, why don't you start us off."

"Um...okay, I guess. Leo, you're pretty much the nicest guy I know and you're the best friend anyone could ever ask for." This made Leo smile. "Natalie, your voice is amazing. Nick, I love the way you dress. Ryder, you're great on guitar. Jasmine, you're an outstanding cheerleader. Harper," Just as Penny was about to say something nice about Harper, Violet sent her a glare. "...um, you're mom's cool." The Queen Bee seemed pleased with that response. "Dan, you're a good football player. Zoe, whatever you set your mind to I know you can accomplish. Violet, you're like genius smart. And Liam...well at least you're cute."

"I'll take it." The junior replied.

"Great job, Penny." Jesse exclaimed. "Everything you said was great. Who wants to go next?"

"I will Mr. St. James." Violet said while raising her hand, which caused everyone to look at her with fear in their eyes, and they had a right to. "Nick, you use just about as much bleach in your hair as I use when I do my heavy-load laundry. Natalie, you get a free pass because dad's here. Ryder, you have the attention span of a lightning bolt. Dan, you look and drink like the cast of Jersey Shore. Zoe, you're about one news story away from someone punching you in the face. Jasmine and Penny, you're my friends, you're fine. Leo, the fact that you have a Star Wars droid in your bedroom is really creepy. Liam, you're a man-whore. And Harper...four words: Hollywood Boulevard at night."

"Ugh!" Harper exclaimed with a drop of her jaw. What she just insinuated was very rude and untrue.

"Oh please, is that the only thing you can hold over Harper's head?" Dan asked. "That she slept with your boyfriend _once_? Wait, sorry, _ex_-boyfriend. Get over it Vi, not everyone can play the prissy little virgin queen."

"Excuse me?" The junior replied angrily.

"Come to think of it, that could be the link to all your pent-up stress. Hey, maybe if you lose the v-card, you'll stop acting like an uptight bitch all the time."

This caused half the people in the room to have a reaction somewhere between laughter and 'oh no he didn't', except for Liam, he was full-out laughing.

"Alright, that's enough you two." Jesse said, trying to calm them both down.

"You're right, Mr. St. James, because I'm leaving." Violet picked up her back pack from the floor and swung it over her shoulder. Jasmine and Penny stepped right in toe and followed her out the door.

"Is it even possible to get through a Glee Club rehearsal without someone walking out the door?" Nick asked.

"I hope so, Nick." Jesse replied. "I sure hope so."

_"And on the first day of Glee Club my true love gave to me, unlawful followers and their scorned Queen Bee."_

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Tuesday, 5:08 P.M._

Penny and Jasmine were in Violet's bedroom, changing out of their cheerleading uniforms and putting on a t-shirt and sweats instead. Violet was on her king-sized bed, typing away on her laptop and listening to Avril Lavigne.

"Could you guys believe Dan in Glee Club today? Saying I need to get laid, what a prick."

"I have to admit, that was out-of-line on his part." Jasmine agreed. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to decide which guy I'm going to take to Homecoming. It's in three weeks and I still don't have a date yet, but all of these guys online are either ugly, or nerdy, or ugly nerds."

"Why are you searching for a guy online, V?" Penny asked. "Cinderella didn't google Prince Charming."

"I know, but I want to find a guy that will make Caleb jealous, and make him seem like an idiot for breaking up with me."

"He's _already _an idiot for breaking up with you. You're the hottest, most popular girl at our school. What's he going to do, find someone from another school?" Jasmine asked.

"Not unless he's into dudes." Violet said. "All the girls at Carmel High are classless hoes."

"Preach!" Penny exclaimed, and her and Violet high-fived.

Jasmine laughed. "Hey Vi, where's your guys' bathroom?"

"Down the hall and to your right. Oh, and if you could snag a V8 on your way back, that'd be great. Thanks Little J."

Jasmine walked out of the room and down the hall towards the bathroom. Just as she was about to enter, she noticed another person's bedroom on the other side of the bathroom door. It was Leo's. An immediate plan popped into the conniving freshman's head and she slowly crept into the boy's room, being extra quiet so she wouldn't get caught. It was payback time, and Jasmine had become a pro at dishing out the tough love.

_"A word of caution Little J, sometimes taking the high road can prevent you from getting hit by on-coming traffic. And this just in, it's rush hour in Lima, Ohio."_

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Wednesday, 9:49 A.M._

Nick Abrams was just getting out of Biology class and heading towards his locker when he ran into a friendly face. It was none-other than Natalie St. James. Those two had gotten very close in the past two weeks and they now seemed to be hanging out non-stop. Nick had never managed to stay in this type of tight-knit relationship before and he was finding that he actually liked it. He felt like he could tell Natalie anything.

"Hey Nat, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much, just heading to English. You?"

"I have open this period." Nick replied with a smile. "So I guess that means I can walk with you to class."

"Oh, lucky me!" Natalie exaggerated, and it caused the sophomore to laugh.

_"_So, have anything fun planned for this weekend?" Nick asked.

"Nothing too exciting, I'm just going shopping with my mom to pick out a Homecoming dress."

"That sounds fun. Have you found anyone to go with yet?" This caused Natalie to stop dead in her tracks. She'd been wanting to ask out Nick to Homecoming for the past few days, and she figured now might be a perfect time than any.

"Hey, earth to Nat, you okay in there?" The blonde questioned, waving a hand back and forth in front of the freshman's face.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Natalie assured, shaking herself out of her daze. "I actually want to talk to you about that though, Homecoming, I mean."

"Is that so? Well what need be discussed, my lady?"

Natalie chuckled. "Well...I was actually wondering if you wanted to be my date. I've been trying my best to hide my feelings because I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but I really like you, Nick."

Nick looked like a little kid being caught trying to steal cookies from a cookie jar his face was so red. He couldn't believe Natalie had a crush on him, how could he have not picked up on that before? Now that he thinks back, there were some early warning signs. Too bad that doesn't do him very much good right now, because right now he had to explain to her why he couldn't be her date to Homecoming.

"Natalie, you know that you're my best friend and that I'd do anything for you, but we can't go to Homecoming together."

"Oh..." Natalie was disappointed to say the least, "that's okay I guess. I understand if you don't like me."

"I'm really sorry." Nick said apologetically. "If it's any consolation, we could just go as friends. I don't have date either, what do you say?"

Natalie couldn't blame for not wanting to go with her even if she wanted to, and the fact that he wasn't going with anyone else gave her a little spark of hope. "I think that's a great idea."

"Awesome, this is going to be the best Homecoming ever."

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Wednesday, 1:24 P.M._

Leo and Penny were just getting out of A/V Club, trying to decide on a theme for a movie project they had coming up, when they witnessed Zoe and her camera crew doing the afternoon lunch report.

"Zoe Puckerman here, with all the dish on your main di- wait, seriously? I'm not reading that. It's so corny." Zoe said to the guy holding up the cue cards. "Well figure something else out because I'm not going on air until you do. Ugh, amateurs!"

"Oh, mishap on Hallway 4." Leo reported. "Hey Penny, maybe you should help her sort it out."

"What? No. Leo, what are you doing?" Her friend began walking towards the filming area and tapped the reporter on the shoulder.

Zoe turned around and was about to yell at one of her incompetent interns until she realized who it was. "Oh, hey Leo. Penny."

"Hi Zoe, Penny actually had a suggestion about what you could say for your opening line, and she's just dying for you to hear it." The sophomore's mouth nearly dropped, and she felt like wanting to smack her friend on the side of the head so hard he'd get knocked back an entire school grade.

"Really? Well I'm all ears." Zoe said, intrigued.

"Right, well, maybe you could say, "Zoe Puckerman here, serving up all the dish on your school lunches."' Penny said. "Or, you know, something like that."

"No, that's actually really good. Mind if I use that?"

"She'd be offended if you didn't." Leo replied for her.

Zoe laughed. "Alright, well, thanks. It means a lot that you guys are there to help me out." She said before walking away, but then she couldn't help but turn around again. "Hey Penny, did you mean what you said in Glee Club the other day? About me being able to accomplish anything?"

"Of course, you're like the most confident person I've ever met."

This made Zoe smile. "Really? That's really nice of you to say. Hey, I'm doing interviews next week for who the excess fundraiser money from sports should go to this year, you should nominate A/V Club. You're in that, right?"

"Uh, yeah, but why would you want to interview me? Leo's the president."

"Yeah, but no offense to Leo, you're more fun to talk to." Zoe confessed.

"None taken at all." Leo replied, which caused Penny to nudge him in the arm.

"I'll see you Monday?" The reporter asked.

"Um, I guess. Yeah, I'll be there."

"Great, see you there." Zoe waved to her friends and was off yet again to report the afternoon lunch report.

"Very smooth, Abrams. That's definitely a step up from your encounter at Breadstix. Why the sudden change?"

"I'm not sure," Penny responded, "but I'm not complaining."

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Thursday, 10:38 A.M._

Leo was standing by his locker, reading over some last-minute class notes before the bell rang, when Satan's spawn, a.k.a. Jasmine, came up to him, malicious grin fully in tact.

"Hey, Leo." She greeted, all to sweet for Leo's taste. "Before you say anything, I'm not here to apologize. I've finally realized that you're not worth my time anyway."

"So glad to be informed." Leo responded, aggravated. "Now if you'll excuse me." Leo shut his locker and took a few steps down the hall before Jasmine's voice stopped him.

"Oh, not so fast. See, I wasn't finished talking, yet."

"How unfortunate." The sophomore expressed sarcastically.

"I doubt you'll be making jokes five minutes from now." Jasmine warned. "Because I just so happen to have a certain video tape that will make you the most recognized person at McKinley."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well," Jasmine began, "because you sang that song about me in Glee Club, you embarrassed and humiliated me in front of my friends. So, I guess I was a little ticked off, and I wanted to get back at you for it. Then the craziest thing happened, I somehow ended up at your house."

"That day Violet invited you over..."

"Oh wow, you're a quick one. Anyway, I discovered a very interesting video while I was there, and I just felt like it needed to be shared with the entire world."

"What did you do?" Leo asked, worried.

"Why tell you, when I can show you? The show should be starting in...oh, I don't know, now." Just then, every television in the school turned on, and on the screen was Leo in a Star Wars droid costume, pretending to act out one of the scenes in the movie.

_"Contacting the Death Star...they're not responding, sir." Leo immediately turned around and start shooting his plastic gun. "It's the Jedi!" Leo began jumping up on dressers, doing somersaults on his bed, and pretending to hide from the Jedi behind his curtains._

Leo's present face was filled increasing humiliation, due to all the laughing going on around him, and a look of shock because he never believed Jasmine would stoop this low. He was only 12 in the video, but that didn't make it feel any less exposing.

"Did Violet give you this?"

"No, your sister had nothing to do with this. It was all me." Jasmine replied, totally proud of herself.

"Well congratulations, you win. Just don't come crying to any of us when my sister dumps you on your ass and you're unpopular again, because I can assure you, she will."

"Oh Leo, always filled with false hope. Haven't you gotten it, yet? I'm not the one going down." Jasmine said with a smirk.

This made Leo want to smack that grin right off her face, but he figured why get mad, when you can get even? He watched the diabolical freshman as she walked away, and couldn't help but think someone needed to knock her down a peg or two, and fast.

_"Good morning McKinley High School. We hear the second Civil War just broke out. And it's wearing a Cheerios uniform. Choose your side or run and hide. We have a feeling this one's to the death."_

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Thursday, 2:41 P.M._

It was the second official day of Glee Club, and Jesse had something in mind that he hoped would get his kids pumped up for Sectionals and possibly get along with each other long enough to perform one song. Like they say, there's nothing better to get you motivated than a little friendly competition, or in this case, unfriendly.

"Hey guys, so before we start off today, I have an announcement I want to make." The director said.

"Please tell me we're all getting the day off." Ryder responded.

"Uh...no." Jesse replied. "I actually wanted to inform you that Vocal Adrenaline's Invitationals are this Saturday, and we're going to see them. Together."

"What the heck's a Vocal Adrenaline?" Dan asked.

"There a show choir group, like us." Natalie clarified. "The best, if I may add. They've won Nationals five years in a row, and their star performer, Stella Reese, she's amazing. Critics are saying she's the next Rachel Berry. Which I take offense to because everyone knows that spot's meant for me."

"Damn, take a chill pill St. James. I never knew you could get so angry." Liam said.

"Natalie's right. They are extremely talented." Jesse reiterated. "But I know you guys can be just as good if you put in the time and effort."

"And who says we want to?" Violet asked. "I don't know about anyone else in here, but I hope we lose Sectionals, that way I won't have to be in this stupid club anymore."

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way Violet, but you're still going with us to Sectionals."

"But Mr. St. James, how are we even supposed to compete in Sectionals with just 11 members?" Harper questioned.

"I was getting to that." Jesse clarified. "I need one of you to recruit another member. Caleb doesn't seem to keen on rejoining any time soon, and Sectionals will be here before you know it. We need to act fast, and we need to be sure that they can sing."

"Well I have someone in mind." Liam said, raising his hand.

"That's great, Liam. Who is it?"

"Patrice Garcia." The junior said with a glance over to a certain blonde cheerleader.

Violet scoffed. "Yeah right, over my dead body. Do you actually want her to join or are you just saying that to piss me off?"

"That depends, is it working?" Violet just rolled her eyes.

"Alright, so Patrice is out." Jesse said. "But I'm counting on the rest of you to find a really talented student and convince them to join. Without them, we won't make it to Sectionals."

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Thursday, 5:39 P.M._

Caleb was at Alison Henderson park, playing baseball with some of his friends, and he had just hit a home run far across the grass, and all of his friends were yelling at him to go and get it. When Caleb reached the ball, he couldn't help but notice that someone had already picked it up, and it was someone he had met before.

"This must be yours, I'm assuming?" Came the potato chip girl's voice from the grocery store. Ever since that night, Caleb hadn't been able to get her out of his head, and now she was here, holding his baseball.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." Caleb said, grabbing the ball as she handed it back to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I long board down these sidewalks sometimes. It's less crowded than a street and it's more peaceful, I guess."

"You long board?" Caleb asked, impressed. "That's pretty awesome."

"What, just because I'm a girl you think it's awesome?" The girl questioned with a smile, she was totally messing with him. "I bet if I were a guy you'd be all like, 'whatever'."

Caleb laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right.

"So if you don't mind me asking, how'd your problem work out? Do you think you made the right decision?"

"I think so, but now a lot of people don't like me for it. They all think I've abandoned them in Glee Club, but the truth is, I just couldn't be around all that drama anymore. It had nothing to do with them."

"Wait...hold up, Glee Club?" The girl asked, curiously.

"Yeah, it's like a show choir group that a lot of my friends are in. Anyway, I quit, but now my best friend is trying to convince me to go see another group's Invitationals with him and the club. Whatever those are."

There was a pause before anyone said anything again, the girl seemed to be thinking about something. "Well I think you should go." She said.

"What?"

"Yeah, show choir seems fun, I think you should rejoin."

Caleb seemed confused. "Wait, you would actually be in a club like that?" He asked. "But it's so boring."

"That's because you haven't been in it long enough to see what it has to offer. Just think, singing makes you happier, it puts you in a better mood, and it helps you to express things in ways you never knew how to before. That sounds like a better way to deal with your problems that hitting the crap out a baseball, don't you think?" The girl asked, glancing at the torn cloth on Caleb's baseball.

"You are like freakishly smart." Caleb responded.

"I know, it's all a part of my charm." Potato chip girl replied.

"Well, all-knowing oracle, my name's Caleb. Mind telling me your name before I have to leave?"

"I would, but I don't think you're ready to meet me, yet."

"What are you talking about? That doesn't make any sense, I've already met you." Caleb pointed out.

"True, but have you really met someone until you know their name?"

"Well...I guess not." The junior replied. "Fine, how about this? We go out, say to the movies or something, and after the date is over, you have to tell me your name."

The girl seemed surprised, and maybe even a little intrigued. "You'll really go out with some girl you don't know?" She asked.

"Well you can't be worse than the girls I do know." Caleb responded with a smile. "If you make a decision, I'll be at Mindframe theater Saturday night, hopefully I'll see you there." With that, Caleb walked away, not knowing mystery girl had other plans for Saturday.

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Friday, 7:30 A.M._

Violet was getting out of her car, and had just pulled her back pack out of the backseat when Liam was standing right next to her, back pack already slung over his shoulder.

"Ugh, and my day just got a lot worse. What do you want, Liam?"

"Nice to see you to, Vi." Liam responded. "Having a nice day, so far?

"I was until you showed up." The cheerleader replied hastily. "And you still haven't answered my question."

"Right, well, I was actually wondering if you wanted to hang out with me tonight."

Violet stopped on the sidewalk. "Your joking, right? Me? Hang out with you? I don't see that happening."

"Come on, there's this awesome karaoke bar downtown that serves the best cheeseburgers. We have to go."

"Karaoke? What decade are we in, the 90's?" Violet asked.

"No, but you clearly have a stick up your ass the size of a Game Boy."

Violet looked offended. "Wow, you're really working your case here. I'm definitely going to want to go with you now."

"Please, spare me the lecture. Do you really want Dan Puckerman to be right about what kind of girl you are? An uptight bitch who-"

"I know what he said." Violet cut off, and it caused Liam to smile.

"Well if you change your mind, karaoke starts at 7. Give me a call if you're ever ready to have fun."

After he was gone, Violet thought about his offer, and she figured if Caleb was going to get jealous of her hanging out with anyone now that they broke up, it was going to be his best friend. Maybe karaoke wasn't such a bad idea after all.

_"Careful V, it's all fun and games until someone gets hurt, and my money's on you."_

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Friday, 6:17 P.M._

Natalie, Harper, and Dan were all at the mall shopping for outfits to wear to Homecoming. Natalie was going to go with her mom, but Harper had called her up last-minute and invited her to go with her and Dan. Natalie couldn't understand why everyone disliked her so much, sure she's made mistakes, but who hasn't? At least she's a nice, kind person at the end of the day. That was more than Natalie could say for some people.

"So Nat, have you figured out who you're taking to Homecoming yet?" Harper asked.

"Sadly, no. I decided to be bold and ask Nick, but he turned me down, so now we're just going as friends."

Dan's ears perked up at the mention of the sophomore's name, and he seemed far more interested in the girls' conversation than he was before.

"Oh, that's too bad." Harper consoled. "You guys make a cute couple."

Dan scoffed. "Problem, Dan?" His friend asked.

"Nick Abrams would not make a cute couple with anyone. He'd probably go as far to even breaking the camera at Homecoming."

"Dan, that's rude." Harper scolded. "At least he's a nice guy."

"Yeah, and you know what they say about nice guys: they always finish last." Dan said.

"I'm just going to go over there." Natalie said while pointing in the direction of Forever 21.

"Great. Now you made her leave. What's your problem?" Harper asked.

"My problem is that in every conversation, you always seem to bring up Nick Abrams. What's so great about the dude, huh? Why does he always have to be mentioned."

"You are blowing this way out of proportion. Your grudge for this kid is not my problem. I don't see why you always have to trash-talk him. You usually don't act that way unless..." And then it finally hit her. "Oh my god...you like Nick Abrams."

"What? Are you crazy? I can't stand him." Dan denied.

"Oh wow, you totally do. I can see in your face. You like Broadway-singing, origami-enthusiast, Nick Abrams."

"Could you shut the hell up?" The junior asked. "Someone might hear you."

"Oh, yeah, my lips are sealed." Harper promised, motioning to zip up her lips and throw away the key. "I totally knew it."

"Yeah, great, what do you want? A freaking medal?"

"No, but I do want a giant pretzel." Harper said, walking over to the pretzel stand.

"Jesus Harper, you've been eating like crazy lately. What are you doing? Sneaking food to a tiny village I don't know about?" And then it hit _him. _"Wait...that pregnancy rumor? Is that about you?" Dan whispered.

Harper turned around, she had a mixture between guilt and a relieved expression on her face. On one note, she felt bad that she let it happen, but on the other note, she was happy that she didn't have to hide it from her best friend anymore. Harper nodded yes.

"Holy crap. I need to sit down." Dan found a nearby bench and took a seat, Harper was not late to follow. "How long have you known?"

"About two weeks. I've been too afraid to tell anyone."

"Does Caleb know?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, I told him a few days after I found out."

"What are you guys going to do?"

Harper let out a deep breath. "God, Dan, I have no idea. I'm freaking out. If my parents found out about this they would flip their shit, especially after I made the same mistake my mom did in high school."

"Hey, you're going to make it through this, okay? I got your back." Harper and Dan just sat there for a while, knowing that in this moment, whatever happened, with either of them, they were there for each other. And that was one thing that would never change.

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Friday, 7:18 P.M._

Violet stepped out of the passenger-side door of Liam's car, she had made up her mind and decided to go with him to the karaoke bar. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to make it through the entire night, considering her plus one was a total ass, but it wouldn't hurt to give it a try.

"After you." Liam said, opening the door and gesturing her inside.

Violet just rolled her eyes. When she reached the interior of the club, most of the people there were 40-year-old guys in leather jackets and their groupies singing, "I Love Rock N' Roll" on the jukebox.

"Really, Liam? These are the people you expect me to hang out with? Maybe I should just go." Violet attempted to turn around, but Liam was right behind her and pushed her further into the club.

"No, now come on, you promised you'd give it a try. Besides, there's some people I want you to meet."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me?"

Liam stopped in front a few motorcycle guys with long hair and beers in their hands and introduced them to his friend. "Hey guys, this is Violet. She's new to the whole karaoke scene."

"Liam, it's nice to see you, man. Take a seat." One of the guys said.

"Your lady friend is a lot prettier than you let on." Another one commented, which caused Violet to cross her arms and send him a glare.

"Yeah, her personality kind of distracts you from how beautiful she really is." Liam replied.

"Well, don't be shy now, miss, have a seat." A very old man offered. Violet was somewhat disgusted by the fact that he had so many yellow teeth people might start to think he began sporting a grill.

"I'm fine."

"Nonsense, I can't wait to talk to you. Liam's told us so much about you."

Violet looked at Liam, who seemed to be embarrassed that the man had just said that, while she was surprised that he had even mentioned her at all. "All bad things I hope?" The blonde asked.

"Oh no," The old man responded, "I honestly can't get him to shut up about you. He'd be talking about another girl he had met that day, and somehow he'd always end up back at you."

"Okay, I think that's enough." Liam interrupted. "I also said that you never take risks. That your blonde Barbie doll that comes with her own dream house."

"Is that so?" Violet asked. "Well I can't wait to prove you wrong." With that, Violet made her way to the stage.

"What is she doing?" Liam questioned, standing up.

"I think she's going to sing." One of the motorcycle guys said.

The jukebox started up, and Violet began singing:

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_  
_ You're living in the past it's a new generation_  
_ A girl can do what she wants to do and that's_  
_ What I'm gonna do_  
_ An' I don't give a damn' bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no not me_

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_  
_ Never said I wanted to improve my station_  
_ An' I'm only doin' good_  
_ When I'm havin' fun_  
_ An' I don't have to please no one_  
_ An' I don't give a damn_  
_ 'Bout my bad reputation_

Violet knocked the microphone stand on the ground and walked out to the front of the stage. She was working this crowd and she loved it.

_Oh no, not me_  
_ Oh no, not me_

_ I don't give a damn_  
_ 'Bout my reputation_  
_ I've never been afraid of any deviation_  
_ An' I don't really care_  
_ If ya think I'm strange_  
_ I ain't gonna change_  
_ An' I'm never gonna care_  
_ 'Bout my bad reputation_

_ Oh no, not me_  
_ Oh no, not me_

Liam began walking closer to the stage, almost hypnotized by the way she was singing. Everyone else in the bar seemed to be enjoying it as well, and he couldn't believe she was even the same person.

_ Pedal boys!_

_ An' I don't give a damn_  
_ 'Bout my reputation_  
_ The world's in trouble_  
_ There's no communication_  
_ An' everyone can say_  
_ What they want to say_  
_ It never gets better anyway_  
_ So why should I care_  
_ 'Bout a bad reputation anyway_  
_ Oh no, not me_  
_ Oh no, not me_

"Who is that girl?" Someone in the bouncing crowd asked.

"I have no idea." Liam responded to himself.

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_  
_ You're living in the past_  
_ It's a new generation_  
_ An' I only feel good_  
_ When I got no pain_  
_ An' that's how I'm gonna stay_  
_ An' I don't give a damn_  
_ 'Bout my bad reputation_

_ Oh no, not me_  
_ Oh no, not_  
_ Not me, not me_

Violet jumped off the stage, and dived into the awaiting crowd below. This surprised Liam more than anything, and he couldn't even begin to fathom what he had just gotten himself into.

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Friday, 8:06 P.M._

Leo was sitting at home, watching some television, when he heard a knock on his door and went to answer it. When he opened the door, he saw Ryder Lopez-Pierce standing there.

"Hey man, glad you could make it." Leo said.

"You said it was an emergency." Ryder replied.

"It is. It's about your sister. She's gone off the handle. Yesterday she even posted a video of me in my droid costume for the entire school to see."

"Yeah, I heard about that." The sophomore said, trying not to laugh. "But you're right, Jasmine needs to be stopped. What do you suggest we do?"

"Well I have an idea," Leo responded, "but we might need some help."

"How much help?" Ryder asked.

"Let's just say to overthrow a queen, you need an army."

_Looks like R and L are teaming up, could this mean trouble for Little J? I'll tell you one thing for certain, if things get ugly, that's going to be one awkward family reunion. Better hide the dinner knives."_

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Friday, 8:37 P.M._

Liam and Violet exited the karaoke bar through the back alley and the latter was still so excited she had to stop and catch her breath for a moment.

"You okay?" Liam asked.

"Are you kidding? I feel amazing! Singing on that stage was such a rush!"

"Well you do strike me as a natural." The boy replied. "Especially when you did that stage dive. Now that was impressive."

Violet laughed. "Thank you. I'm not just a pretty face, you know. I can be spontaneous when I want to be."

"Oh, I believe it. Too bad Caleb never got to see this side of you because I'm pretty sure if he did, he wouldn't have been a total idiot and broken up with you." Liam said while walking closer to the blonde, who seemed rather surprised by his last comment. "But then again, maybe it's a good thing he did."

"Why?" She asked, confused, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Because then I'd feel somewhat bad about kissing my best friend's girlfriend."

Violet was stunned. She had no idea Liam wanted to kiss her. Has he always wanted to kiss her? There were so many thoughts running through her head right now and most of them were saying, 'Slap him! You don't want him kissing you. You hate him, remember?' Yet then again, her heart was telling her to do other things, and they were drowning out the voices in her head very quickly until...she just gave in.

Violet grabbed Liam by the nape of his neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Liam instantly wrapped his hands around her thighs and lifted her up from the ground, Violet instinctively slinging her legs around his waist. He walked her over to a nearby dumpster and set her down. The two continued violently making-out, hands roaming, until Vi insisted they stop for a moment.

"Stop." She said between kisses. "Liam, stop." He ceased his actions, unsure of why she wanted him to, and waited for her to continue. Violet let out a deep breath. "Before we do anything...you have to promise me that I'm not just number to you."

Liam's hands were rested on both sides of the dumpster at this point, and he couldn't help but shoot his eyes downward. He wasn't about to lie to her, of course it was all about sex to him, she was too big of a pain in the ass to have anything otherwise.

Violet just nodded her head in return, he didn't have to say anything for her to know what his answer was. "Goodbye, Liam." She hopped off of the dumpster and began walking down the alley towards her car.

"Hey Vi!" Liam yelled out behind her, to which she turned around. "You already knew the answer, so why'd you even ask me?"

"Because for some strange reason...I was hoping you weren't the guy I thought you were. Turns out I was wrong." And with that, she was walking off into the dark of night, leaving her dark _knight _behind to watch as she left with more than just a good time.

_"They say don't hate the player, hate the game. But when you invented the rules, losing really stinks."_

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Saturday, 10:21 A.M._

Jesse St. James and the New Directions, along with Caleb, entered the Carmel High auditorium and found their seats near the front of the stage. Jesse noticed that the place was packed, and people were even sitting on the ground because they wanted to see this so bad.

"Wow, Vocal Adrenaline sure goes all out." Zoe commented.

"I know, do you see that set design?" Nick asked. "It's amazing."

Just then, the announcer for this evening came on stage, and tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention. "Excuse me, if I could ask all of you to take your seats, the show is about to begin. So let's give it up for last year's National Champions, Vocal Adrenaline!"

The crowd erupted into an enormous applause, Ryder was pretty sure he was going to go deaf. The lights dimmed, and the sound of coins flowing out of a slot machine filled the auditorium.

_You gotta help me out_  
_ It's all a blur last night_  
_ We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke_  
_ I lost my fake ID but you lost the motel key_  
_ Spare me your freakin' dirty looks_  
_ Now don't blame me_  
_ You want to cash out and get the hell out of town_

"Holy crap, this girl is fantastic." Jasmine whispered to Liam.

"Really? I was going to say hot." The junior responded.

Violet just rolled her eyes.

_Don't be a baby_  
_ Remember what you told me_

Vocal Adrenaline broke out into a series of hip-hop moves, filled with backflips and break-dance sequences. Shot machines and casino lights lined the background, and flashes of light hit the members of the choir in all the right places to caused them to look absolutely stunning.

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_  
_ That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_  
_ Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now_  
_ That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_ You got me into this_  
_ Information overload, situation lost control_  
_ Send out an S.O.S._  
_ And get some cash out_  
_ We're gonna tear up the town_

Caleb couldn't notice it at the time because it was so dark, but she was almost positive that she was potato chip girl. How the hell could he be talking about his Glee Club going to see their Invitational and she not say anything about it? Was she playing a game with him? Did she find it amusing? All these thoughts were running through Caleb's head, he had no idea what to think.

_ Don't be a baby_  
_ Remember what you told me [x3]_  
_ Told me, told me..._  
_ Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_  
_ That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_  
_ Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now_  
_ That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_  
_ That's what you get, baby_  
_ Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c'mon!_  
_ Give me some cash out, baby_  
_ Give me some cash out, baby_

Money began falling from the ceiling and Natalie visibly face-palmed.

"Great. They're throwing out money now? We're screwed." Leo said.

The crowd stood up and gave Vocal Adrenaline a standing ovation. New Directions though remained in their seats, feeling like maybe coming to this Invitational wasn't the best idea after all.

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Saturday, 10:49 A.M._

Jesse and the New Directions were waiting for Vocal Adrenaline when they exited from backstage. The coach of Vocal Adrenaline saw them standing there and decided to introduce himself.

"Ah, if it Lima's own misfits. I'm Troy Montgomery, Broadway actor and coach of Vocal Adrenaline." He said while extending a hand to Jesse.

He took it. "Jesse St. James, _former _Broadway actor and coach of the New Directions."

"Don't you mean Old Directions?" Troy asked. "Word has it that you guys haven't seen a National Championship since...wow, I don't even know if I was born then."

"Well you should know that we're coming back this year." The director assured. "So don't get too comfortable with that Nationals trophy."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, just inevitable." Jesse confirmed.

On the other side of the room was Caleb, he had taken a seat on one of the benches and was now trying to figure out how he should confront the potato chip girl. Then again, she made it almost easy for him.

"Hey Caleb," She said, walking up to him. "I thought I'd see you here."

"Do you think this is funny?" Caleb asked, which caused her smile to quickly turn into a frown. "You were just messing with me, is that what it was?"

"What? No, of course not."

"Then why couldn't you just tell me who you were?" The junior asked while standing up. "Why'd you have to hide it?"

The girl let out a deep breath. "Because I thought if you found out who I was you wouldn't like me anymore."

"Oh, you so opted to let me find out on my own and make me feel like a complete idiot. That makes perfect sense. You know, who are you exactly, anyway?"

"My name's Stella Reese, and I'm the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline."

"Well I wish I could say it was nice to meet you, Stella," Caleb said, "but I guess I was wrong about you, you're exactly like the girls I know. Your dishonest, manipulative, everything I broke up with my last girlfriend for. I can't go through that again. I'll see you at Nationals." And with that, Caleb exited the school. On second thought, maybe coming to this was exactly what their club needed, because now there was a spark there that begged for the New Directions to make it to Nationals, just so they can kick Vocal Adrenaline's ass.

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Saturday, 11:02 A.M._

Nick was talking with his friends, Natalie and Leo, when Violet came up to him and interrupted their conversation.

"Excuse me, Nick, can you borrow you for a second?"

"Um, I'm kind of in the middle of something." The sophomore said, gesturing to his best friend and her brother.

"I'm sure they won't mind. This is of somewhat urgent matter."

Nick let out a breath and walked off with Violet someplace quiet. When they were both out of ear-shot, Nick asked what was going on.

"What do you want, Vi?"

"It's not so much what I want, as is it what you're going to do for me." The blonde answered.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I'm so glad you asked." Violet said. "You're going to be my date for Homecoming."

Nick looked confused. "I'm sorry, but why would I do that?"

"Ugh, you and your questions. Let me make this simple for you. Turns out, Patrice Garcia has more talents than just making me want to blow my brains out, she's also able to find out secrets about people. Secrets you don't want anyone else to know."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Nick replied.

"Please, cut the act. You, I, and Patrice all know that you're so far in the closet you're in Narnia."

"Violet, you're not going to tell anyone are you?" The sophomore asked, worried.

"Of course not. I wouldn't want to jeopardize your popularity, now would I? That is, only if you agree to go with me to Homecoming."

"Why would you want to go with me in the first place?"

"Because you're popular, which means you're friends with popular people, which means you'll make them jealous. Also, you're actually not that bad looking."

"_Them_ emphasizes more than one person, who else are you trying to make jealous besides Caleb?"

"No one." Violet replied, defensively. "That's none of your business. Now, do we have a deal or not?"

Nick thought it over, he'd already promised he'd go as friends with Natalie, he couldn't possibly call that off with her. Yet then again, he also didn't want people finding out he was gay. God, he had absolutely no idea what to do.

"I'm waiting..."

_"Sorry, N. The clock's ticking, it's time to make a decision. Looks like blackmail is spelled V-i-o-l-e-t."_

**Again, the song's are on my tumblr. Tell me whether you think Nick's going to say yes or no! Thanks for reading, until next time...**


	7. A Thin Line Between Love and Hate

**Sorry guys, I haven't had a lot of time to write recently and it's not very long, but I finally got this chapter finished. I hope you like it!**

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_"They say life is full of surprises. That our dreams really can come true. Then again, so can our nightmares. Welcome back, members of Glee Club. We've missed you."_

_Tuesday, 2:40 P.M._

It was the second week of Glee Club rehearsals, and Jesse St. James walked into the choir room before heading towards the white board and writing one big word in black marker.

"Carnivals?" Ryder questioned.

"Congrats, now we know you can read." Jasmine said with a role of her eyes, which caused some of the students in the choir room to snicker. Ryder sent his little sister a glare.

"Jasmine, watch the attitude." Jesse warned. "And yes, Ryder, a carnival. I've been talking with Principal Shuester, and she and I both agree that it would be a great idea. It would be held on Saturday of this week, and you guys would help us prepare for it."

"A carnival, really? That sounds awesome!" Leo replied, enthusiastically.

"Wait..." Zoe jumped in, "prepare for it? What do you mean by that?"

"I'm glad you asked, Zoe." Jesse replied. "I'm splitting all of you up into four groups to get ready for the carnival. Nick, Penny, Natalie, and Dan, you four will be in charge of the games. During the school week, we'll have things like Ring Toss, Shooting Contests, and Bean Bag Tournaments, among other fun activities."

Natalie slumped down in her seat. Ever since she found out Nick was going to Homecoming with Violet Hummel-Anderson, she'd been avoiding him all week. He promised he'd go with her to Homecoming, and to be replaced by someone as bitchy as Violet was, she couldn't believe Nick would do something like that to her. On the other side of the room, Dan was just as disappointed. Despite whether or not he had feelings for the dumb geek, he still couldn't stand his cheery attitude, and he believed spending every waking moment with the kid wasn't going to change that.

"As much as I'd like to spend my afternoons with Bobo the Clown and the swimphobia besties, I think I'll pass." Dan said.

"Well I'm afraid it's a little too late for that, Dan," the coach replied, "Principal Shuester is already looking forward to seeing you participate. As for the rest of you, Liam and Zoe, you two are taking over the kissing booth." This caused Liam and Zoe to smile at each other, they were the absolute perfect people for the job. "Leo and Jasmine, I'm leaving you two the dunk tank."

"Does that mean I can dunk her?" Leo asked.

Jesse just shook his head. "Um...no. So that just leaves Violet, Ryder, Caleb, and Harper. You four are in charge of the bake sale. I want to see you make and sell your own treats."

Violet scoffed. "You're joking, right?"

"Vi-" Jesse tried to explain, but she cut him off.

"You're joking, right?" She said louder and angrier this time. "I didn't wake up from a five-month comma where today just happens to be April Fool's Day, did I?"

"Yeah, Mr. St. James, Violet's right. Please tell me you're kidding." Harper pleaded.

"Nope, you four are working together." Jesse confirmed. "And I suggest that you all try to get along because I've already agreed with the rest of your parents to have a dinner get-together Thursday night."

"Oh perfect, this day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" Nick said, sarcastically.

"I know it's not the ideal situation," Jesse began, "but your parents are just worried about the well-being of Glee Club, and all of you. You kids have been fighting like crazy lately, and I think it's time to put an end to it. That's the only way we're going to make it to Sectionals."

"Fine, but if Leo needs to go to the hospital because his food was poisoned, don't go pointing fingers at me." Jasmine said, to which Jesse just face palmed. He was never going to win.

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Wednesday, 9:16 A.M._

Leo and Penny were walking down the sophomore hallway, eating some bagels that Leo had bought because they both ended up skipping breakfast, and talking about how they were going to handle the groups Mr. St. James had put them in.

"So you and Jasmine, huh? How do you plan on surviving through that?" Penny asked her friend.

"I have a tazer in my locker." Leo replied. "I figure if she gets out of line I can just zap her."

Penny laughed. "Good plan. Any idea of how I'm going to get _my_ teammates to get along?"

"Hmm...well Natalie seems civilized enough, so I don't think you have to worry about her. Although, she is still torn up about Nick going to Homecoming with my sister, so I suggest you keep those two as far away from each other as possible. As for Dan and Nick, as long as you keep them away from any dumpsters, I'm sure they won't fight with each other too much."

"Thanks, Leo." Penny replied with a smile.

"Hey," The sophomore said, taking a bite of his bagel, "I forgot to ask, how'd your interview with Zoe go on Monday?"

Penny seemed disappointed. "Oh, right. Well unfortunately it didn't go as well as I hoped. I walked in on her hugging and kissing Caleb Evans on the cheek."

"What?" Leo exclaimed. "Man...that guy sure does get around. What did she say when she saw you?"

"That's the thing, she didn't. She doesn't even know I was there. That's why when I ran into her on Tuesday, our conversation was really awkward."

_[Flashback]_

_"Hey, Penny." Zoe greeted the sophomore in the cafeteria "I missed you on Monday. Did something else come up?"_

_"Oh, yeah, I had cheerleading practice." Penny replied._

_"Really? I was aware cheerleaders had late practice on Mondays."_

_"Yeah, well, you know Vi. She thought adding a few hours onto practice would prepare us more for Regionals."_

_"Oh, right, you guys have those coming up." Zoe remembered. "Well, we could just reschedule. Are you free, tomorrow?"_

_"Yeah, um...I don't think I'm going to be able to do the interview." Penny said._

_"Why not?"_

_"I just have too much going on right now, with Glee, Cheerios, and A/V Club, I don't have time to waste on cover stories. Sorry."_

_[End Flashback]_

"Damn. A little harsh, P." Leo responded.

"Maybe I'm done playing "little miss nice girl" all the time. I mean, if you think about it, where has being nice gotten me? I'm single, the doormat for your sister to step on, _and _I don't even have a date for Homecoming. That's pretty pathetic, don't you think?"

"Well, it could be worse. You couldn't have me as your best friend." Leo replied with a smile.

Penny laughed. "Oh, how tragic." She replied, sarcastically.

"Shut up." Leo said with a small nudge towards his friend. "I'll see you at dinner, tomorrow, okay?"

"Yep, see you there."

_"Spotted: one angel selling her halo. Careful P, the brightest stars burn out the fastest. Or at least that's what I've heard, waiting for a star to fall."_

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Wednesday, 12:25 P.M._

There was a basketball shooting competition going on in the gym, and Nick and Dan were assigned to be the supervisors for it. They both hadn't spoken a word to each other since it had started, and were now beginning to become extremely bored. Nick was sitting on the first row of the bleachers, keeping track of how many points the contestants had, while Dan was on the floor, leaning his back up against the wall and texting away on his phone.

A few minutes went by, and Dan could see that Nick was having trouble with the scoring system. It was obvious he had never been to a basketball game before in his life, and Dan almost began to feel pity for the kid.

"Need any help over there, Abrams?" The junior asked.

"No, I'm fine." Nick lied. Even if he did need help, he wasn't about to ask Dan Puckerman of all people for it.

"Don't be stubborn, nerd." Dan said, getting up from the floor and walking over to the bleachers. "Let me see the scoring bracket."

Nick let out a huff before handing over the clipboard. Dan skimmed it over, made a few changes, and sat down on the bleachers. "You have to count shots behind that line as three points." The junior said, pointing at the red, three-point line.

"Oh, my bad." Nick replied, feeling somewhat inane.

"Don't worry about it, Abrams. I never expected you to know what you were doing, anyway. It's not like you ever do anything athletic."

Nick seemed a little annoyed. "That's not entirely true. I was on the baseball team last year, and I've been in all of the high school theater productions."

"Fine, nothing that requires you removing your scarf." Dan responded.

"That was one time, and it was chilly."

Dan just shook his head. "You're such a dork, Abrams."

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Wednesday, 3:01 P.M._

Violet was in the Home Ec. Room, making a dessert for the bake sale Jesse had unreasonably assigned to her this week, and to say she was having an unsatisfying time would be an understatement.

"Hey." A voice came from over by the door. Once the blonde looked up to see who it was, she didn't respond. "What are you doing?" Liam asked, walking over to the counter Violet was stationed at. He was surprised she was even still in there, everyone else had already gone home.

"Making brownies for this dumb bake sale. Can you believe Mr. St. James put me together with those idiots? It's like he wants us all to kill each other."

"Hey, one of those idiots happens to be my sister. And maybe he thinks you guys can work it out." Liam guessed.

"The only thing I'm going to work out with Harper is a time when it's convenient for me to ship her off to China and sell all of her belongings to pay for the humiliation she's caused me the past few weeks." Violet responded. "Besides, you have no place to talk, Liam. Mr. St. James put you on kissing booth duty, I doubt I'm going to hear you complaining about that any time soon."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." The junior said, resting his left forearm on the counter.

"Oh really? And why not?" Violet asked.

"Because no matter how many girls I kiss in this school, I'll never pine over any of them as much as I do over you." Liam replied, moving closer to the blonde. Yet before he could kiss her, she shifted her head away.

"Uh, uh. Been there, done that. Been decontaminated."

"We both know you'll do it again. It's just a question of when."

"The answer is never." Violet assured.

"We're inevitable, Anderson."

Whether Violet wanted to admit it or not, there was a slight attraction between them, but her brain knew better than to let anything happen. She never made the same mistakes twice.

"No," The blonde disagreed, unnoticeably scooping out a handful of brownie batter, "but this is." Before Liam could dodge the attack, Violet ran her battered hand across the side of the jock's face. She subsequently bit her lip, trying to hold back a laugh. "Brown's a good color on you," she said, taking a few steps back, ending up on the other side of the counter, "you should wear it more often."

"I'm going to kill you." Liam said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you spend extra time on your hair this morning?"

"That's it!" The junior exclaimed. He immediately grabbed the hose to the sink and turned it on, not missing a beat before spraying it towards the captain of the cheer squad.

"Holy shit, that's cold!" Violet yelped. She wasn't about to go down without a fight, though. She quickly grabbed some more batter, along with eggs and flour, and whipped the ingredients in the direction of the junior. An egg shattered in his eye, and Liam lowered the hose.

"Ow!"

Violet seemed worried, and immediately rushed back over to the other side of the counter. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry, are you okay?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Liam looked up with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said nonchalantly. Violet looked severely pissed off, but before she could smack him for scaring the crap out of her, he readjusted the hose, and continued his assault on her.

"Dammit! You jackass!" She yelled, pushing him with as much force as she could muster while getting a hose sprayed in her face. Liam slipped on the wet floor, and tumbled to the tile floor below.

Violet began laughing, until Liam grabbed her by the leg and pulled her down with him. She ended up landing right next to him, and rolled over so she was now on top of him.

She ran her hand through her hair so it was out of her face before speaking, "That wasn't very nice." She said with a grin.

"You're not very nice." Liam replied.

"Yes, but that's what you like about me, isn't it?" Violet guessed while moving closer to his lips.

"I don't like anything about you." This made her stop.

Violet was sure he was lying. "Then why do you want me so badly?" She asked.

"Because you may be the only person in the world more messed up than I am," Liam said, "and I like things that are broken."

"What makes you think I'm broken?"

"Why ask me?" The junior questioned. "I'm not the one that gave you up."

This caused her eyes to go wide. Violet straightened up, and slapped him hard across the face. "Asshole." She mumbled, before standing up and walking towards the door. Liam stood up after her, and was dusting off his clothes when she turned back around. "Why do you do that?" Liam look confused. "Why do you make me think you like me, only to turn around and make me feel like shit?"

"It's just a game." Liam simply put.

"Yeah well, game's over."

**"**Game's not over until I say it is." The junior said.

"Then have fun playing with yourself." Violet retorted, and with that, she was out the door.

_"Best be careful, L. All this lying you've been doing lately may eventually uncloud the truth. Then again, sometimes it's easier to say that you don't care...than to explain all the reasons as to why you do."_

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Monday, 2:24 P.M._

Zoe was in the newsroom, preparing for her interview with Penny, when she heard a light knock on the door. She quickly turned around, hoping her friend was early, but instead saw Caleb standing in the doorway.

"Caleb...what are you doing here?" Zoe asked.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?"

Zoe seemed hesitant. "Well I have an interview at 2:30, so it'll have to be quick. What's this about?"

"Oh, it's not a big deal, really. I was just curious, you don't happen to have Patrice Gracia's phone number, do you? I needed to ask her a question about a news story she's currently working on."

"What news story?" The reported asked, curiously. "I'm sure I could answer it for you."

"Um...never mind." Caleb responded, quickly. "I'm sure I could just ask her tomorrow. Thanks anyway." The junior turned around, and made a hasty exit towards the door before Zoe's voice halted him.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about the pregnancy rumor going around, would you?"

Caleb tried to think quick on his feet, he didn't want Zoe believing he was flustered by her question. "Pregnancy rumor? No, of course not. It was actually the one on the coach of the football team. Yeah, um, everyone's saying he's some escaped convict or something, I don't know."

"You can cut the act, Caleb." Zoe said. "I heard you and Harper talking about it in the hallway the other day. She's the one who's pregnant."

Caleb was shocked. He didn't think anyone knew yet, and even worse, he didn't know if Zoe was going to tell the entire school or not. "Oh my god, Zoe, you have to promise you won't tell anyone."

"Are you sure it's 'anyone' you're worried about?" She asked. "Or do you just not want Violet to know?"

"Violet is the least of my problems right now." The junior replied. "If my parents found out that I got a girl pregnant, they'd ground me for the rest of my life, and I'm pretty sure Harper's mom would kill me."

"Yeah, Mrs. Weston's pretty awesome." Caleb looked offended. "Sorry." Zoe apologized. "Look, I won't run the story, okay. I may be a hard-hitting journalist, but I'm never going to stoop as low as to ruin someone's reputation just to create a good story. Even if said person's reputation is pretty much destroyed anyway."

"Thanks Zoe, that means a lot to me. You're a good friend."

"I know, now bring it in." Caleb smiled and brought Zoe in for a hug.

_"Infamous Roman poet, Phaedrus, once said, "Things are not always what they seem; the first appearance deceives many." Well to him I ask: since when is deception not a means for more betrayal? Bottom line is, human's feed off dishonesty and ignorance, and no matter how much we want to admit it, betrayal's in our nature."_

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Thursday, 11:30 A.M._

Violet, Harper, Ryder, and Caleb were in the middle of the cafeteria, sitting behind a large concession stand with the words, "Bake Sale" written on it. Violet couldn't help but notice everyone in the lunch room staring at her and snickering, and she almost felt like standing up and hitting them over the head with her chair, but she restrained herself.

"God, I can't believe we're even doing this." Ryder said. "It's so humiliating."

"Tell me about it." Caleb agreed. "My first week back at Glee Club and I'm selling damn cupcakes."

"Could you both just shut up?" Violet demanded more than she asked. "It's bad enough that I have to sit here and be held to such degrading measures, I don't need the sound of your voices making it worse. This isn't Congress, accomplish something."

"Please don't tell me you're going to be a bitch the entire time we're here because if that's the case, I might have to go find some ductape." Caleb replied.

"I'm sorry, but did you just call _me _a bitch? Should I refresh your memory on what's happened in the past month, or are you actually capable of being something other than an incompetent moron who just so happens to be the biggest hypocrite I've ever met."

"Oh, so we're sharing our feelings now? Well then let me just say that you are, by far, the rudest, most inconsiderate girl on the planet, and despite the fact that you may be popular in high school now, when you get out in the real world, you're not going to be able to boss people around and everyone will inevitably hate you."

"Well I'd rather have everyone hate me than to end up like you!" Violet exclaimed.

"Both of you, please, just stop fighting. You're giving me a headache." Harper said.

"You know what? No one asked for your opinion." Violet retorted. "You put the "H" in Homewrecker."

"Oh my god, please don't start that again!" Ryder pleaded.

All four people at the table began arguing back and forth, Violet was yelling at Harper, Caleb was yelling at Ryder, and Harper and Violet were, at one point, yelling at Caleb at the same time; it was all just one big mess of flared tension and unresolved issues, so when one more person was added into that mix, it didn't really make the fighting any worse.

"Hey guys." Liam Weston greeted, showing off his eerily-charming smile.

"What do you want, son of Satan?" Violet seethed. She had already had enough of him yesterday, and she wasn't really looking for a second helping.

Liam just chuckled. "I actually wanted to buy a cupcake. I figured you might as well have one customer so you don't all look like complete idiots."

"How kind of you." His sister replied, sarcastically, before handing him a cupcake.

"Coach won't even let us have sweets, Liam." Ryder said. "So why are you even buying one?"

"Oh, this isn't for me." Liam clarified. "I'm buying one for Katie Orsino."

Violet's ears perked up at the mention of the girl's name, she's practically been her arch nemesis since 2nd grade. Other than Harper, that is.

"Oh, hot, athletic, Katie Orsino?" Caleb asked, to which his friend nodded. "Nice man."

"Since when are you hanging out with her?" Harper asked. "A girl like Katie doesn't strike me as the type of person who'd be interested in you. She's way too sweet and wholesome."

"Well it turns out she is. She came over to my kissing booth earlier today and we started talking. We're going out Saturday night."

"Wait, so you kissed her _and_ scored a date with her all in the time-span of I'm guessing around two minutes? Even I have to admit that's impressive." Ryder said.

Violet had about enough of this conversation and couldn't help but get up and leave. Everyone was surprised as to why she left, and before Violet could reach the exit of the cafeteria, someone grabbed her by the arm, preventing her from leaving.

She quickly whirled back around. "Enough with your games, Liam. Aren't you bored, already?"

"Who said this is a game? If your talking about Katie Orsino, I actually like her."

"Oh please, since when? You and I both know this is just another way for you to get under my skin." Violet said. "Isn't there someone else you can torture?"

Liam thought about it. "Probably, but I choose you." That line itself was enough to make Violet walk away; hopefully, this time, for good.

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Thursday, 1:43 P.M._

Leo and Jasmine were operating the dunk tank out on the track near the football field, and to say they were having a rough go-at-it so far would be an understatement. They'd been arguing with each other all afternoon, and neither one of them could agree on anything.

"I think we should move the tape-line closer." Leo said. "That way people would have a better chance at hitting the target."

"No way!" Jasmine disagreed, which just sounded like more yelling to the sophomore. "If students wanted a better chance at hitting the target, maybe they should practice aiming more often, or hit the weight room. I'm pretty sure that kid over there couldn't hit water if he fell out of a boat." Jasmine exclaimed, nodding her head over to a boy eating a hotdog.

"You don't have to be so mean, at least they're trying." Leo replied.

"Trying is for losers. It's just a stupid excuse to hope for things to happen rather than making them happen."

"Well, sorry, I hate to break it to you, but not everyone here can be as devoted to knocking teachers into a dunk tank as much as you are." Leo said.

Just then, Leo and Jasmine both heard a loud splash, another person had just been dunked in the water.

"Looks like it's your turn to wipe down the seat this time. Try not to get your perfect hair yet." Leo advised before handing her towel.

"Shut up." Was Jasmine's response before yanking the towel away. She climbed up the steps, and began wiping the water on the floor first. Leo could visibly see that she was complaining the whole time too, and he figured it had something to do with him because, let's face it, what else does that girl complain about? He was just getting so sick of her thinking she could treat people however she wanted and get away with it. It was time someone gave her a taste of her own medicine. That's when Leo had an idea.

While Jasmine was drying off the pedestal people sit on before being dunked, the sophomore walked over to the dunk tank button. "I think she needs to cool off." Leo said before pushing the button in with his hand.

Jasmine's hands were rested on the seat at the time, so when that went down, so did she, head first into the water. Everyone out on the track burst into laughter, some even took pictures, while Leo stood with his arms crossed, completely pleased that his plan worked out.

Jasmine sprung out of the water, and her first words when she surfaced were, "You are so going to regret that, Leo."

"I think I'll take my chances." The boy responded before walking away.

Yet, Jasmine yelled after him. "This isn't over! I'm going to make your life a living hell from now on, you just wait!" She warned before slapping her hands in the water. "Aghh!"

_"It seems like love can't compete with the allure of war. Find your seats, honored guests. Justice is served."_

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Thursday, 6:52 P.M._

Jesse and Rachel St. James were putting the finishing touches on their 7:00 dinner while their daughter, Natalie, set the table. Natalie was aware of most of the fights her fellow Glee Club members had this week, and she had a bad feeling this dinner wasn't going to go as well as her parents had hoped. It just seemed that everyone coming was holding a grudge against someone else. Violet and Harper. Her and Nick. Penny and Zoe. Ryder, Leo, and Jasmine. Caleb and Violet. Liam and Violet. Dan and Nick. That was just too many people in the same house begging to pick a fight with each other.

Just then, Natalie heard a knock on the door, and she and her parents went to answer it. The first family to arrive at their house were the Abrams. Natalie immediately assumed the Universe hated her.

"Artie and Sugar, it's so good to see you. Come in." Rachel insisted, grabbing their coats.

"Hi, Nick." Natalie greeted, forcefully.

"Hey, Natalie." Nick replied. This was the only conversation they've had in the past week ever since Natalie found out Nick was taking Violet to Homecoming.

"I'm surprised you didn't show up with your girlfriend. You know, because you two are obviously so close. I'm curious, were you two even friends before she asked you out?"

"I'm just going to go use the bathroom." Penny whispered before walking off.

"It's not what you think, Natalie." Nick said. "It's more complicated than that."

"Then explain it to me, Nick."

"I can't." The sophomore replied, dejectedly.

"Well then I guess we can't be friends, because you obviously don't trust me."

_Knock, knock._

"Oh, I'll get it!" Rachel stated, enthusiastically. When she opened the door, Jake and Marly Puckerman, along with their kids, Zoe and Dan, were standing in the archway. "Jesse, it's the Puckermans!" Rachel shouted before taking their coats.

"Thank you." Marly said with a smile. "Your family has a lovely home."

"Oh, isn't it great?" Rachel asked. "We just redecorated. We put in new tile flooring for the kitchen, you'll see that when we get there, it's absolutely fabulous. We also bought all new furniture for the dinning room..." Rachel's voice drifted off as they entered the kitchen and Natalie just shook her head.

"And cue my mother talking for another 20 minutes. I feel sorry for your parents."

This made Zoe laugh, Dan, on the other hand, remained neutral as always. "Hey, I saw Nick when I came in, you don't know if Penny's around here somewhere, do you?" Zoe asked the hostess.

"She actually just went to the bathroom." Natalie replied. "I'm sure she'll be out soon." At that moment, there was another knock on the door, and this time Natalie answered it, figuring her mother was still too busy talking to the Puckermans. On the other side of the door were the Hummel-Andersons. Violet immediately walked into the house, took off her jacket, and threw it on Natalie.

"Hey, I'm not a coat rack." Natalie exclaimed. "Oh, and my mom's in the kitchen." She said to Kurt and Blaine.

"Oh, you're right." Violet responded. "That's offensive to a coat rack." This caused Natalie to look offended. "Leo, hang this up."

Leo rolled his eyes before taking the coat from his sister and hanging it up next to his. "Please tell me Jasmine's not here, yet."

"No, she's not actually. It's just me, Nick, Penny, Zoe, and Dan so far." Natalie replied.

"Good. That means I have time to hide before she comes through that door with a bazooka and tries to shoot me." Leo said.

"This about the dunk tank thing?" His sister asked. "Yeah, she's not too pleased about that."

"Gee, thanks Captain Obvious." Violet just shrugged.

Back in the kitchen, Kurt and Rachel were having a much-needed reunion, even though they just saw each other last weekend. "Oh my god, if it isn't my favorite person in the whole world, Kurt Hummel, come here!" Kurt and Rachel hugged while Jesse and Blaine shook hands. "Quick, I need all the details. When is your next fashion line coming out? And please tell me it's called _Rachel Berry: Muse."_

Kurt laughed. "It's actually coming out this summer, and I still haven't thought of a name for it yet. I'm thinking Hummelberry, though."

"Oh my god, yes. That's genius!" Rachel said, excitedly.

In the living room, there was another knock on the door, and this time, Jesse hurried to go and answer it. He opened the door, and standing outside were the Evans and Lopez-Pierce families.

"Mercedes and Sam, Brittany and Santana, I'm glad to see you guys could make it." Jesse said, happily. "I'm surprised the Westons aren't with you."

"Quinn was running late at the hospital." Santana clarified. "I already texted her and she said she and Brody would be here soon."

"How unfortunate." Violet mumbled.

"Everyone else is in the kitchen if you'd like to join us." Jesse stated.

"Ugh, is Berry in there?" Santana asked. "Don't get me wrong, I love the girl to death, but she's always had a problem with not being able to shut her mouth."

"Oh my god, Santana! Is that you?" Rachel asked from in the kitchen.

"Never mind, I found her."

"It's so good to see you." Rachel said with a huge smile before pulling her in for a hug. "Brittany and Mercedes, you two get in here, too." She opened up her arms, and they joined in on the hug. "This is so great, the Troubletones are back together again! All we need is Sugar."

"Um...Rachel, you were never a part of the Troubletones." Mercedes reminded.

"I know, but I always wanted to be. You guys were so cool." Rachel whispered. "Shhh, don't tell anyone."

All three girls laughed. "You haven't changed at all, Berry." Santana confirmed.

Just then, there was another knock on the door, and everyone knew who it was going to be. Rachel opened the door, and standing in the archway was the one and only Quinn Fabray and her husband, Brody Weston.

"Quinn! Get in here, bitch, and give a hug."

Quinn chuckled. "You've always been one with words, Santana." She gave her best friend a hug while her kids, Liam and Harper, walked into the house.

"Hey, Vi." Liam greeted the blonde.

"And that would be my cue to leave." Violet said. "I've been given orders practically from God Himself to avoid you." Then she headed towards the basement. Liam was surprised, she'd never just walked away from him like that before, maybe he really pissed her off his afternoon during school.

"Alright kids," Rachel began, "there is plenty of food downstairs. If you want to play any games, Natalie can show you where they are."

"Wait...we don't even get to eat dinner with you guys?" Ryder asked.

"Well, us parents have a lot to discuss. It'd probably be best if we didn't have kids yelling over top of each other the entire time."

"Oh, okay. Is there at least pizza down there?" Rachel nodded. "Sweet." Ryder and the rest of the kids headed for the basement while the adults headed into the dining room for dinner. No one was sure how this night was going to turn out, but they hoped it wouldn't involve setting the house on fire.

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Thursday, 7:05 P.M._

Down in the basement, all the kids were split off into different groups. Violet, Nick, and Jasmine were sitting on the couch, watching _Project Runway _and drinking lemonade_. _Liam, Caleb, and Zoe were playing _Pinball. _Harper, Ryder, Natalie, and Dan were eating pizza and playing cards. And Penny and Leo were squaring off in a game of billiards.

"This is so boring." Liam stated. "Who wants to play 'Never Have I Ever?'

"What's that?" Natalie asked.

"Oh, you simple-minded girl," Violet began, to which Natalie looked offended for the second time tonight, "it's where you say something you've never done, and if anyone in the room has done that, they have to take a drink."

"But we don't have any alcohol." Zoe stated.

Violet instantly looked to Dan. "Puckerman, would you do the honors?" Dan smiled and headed over to one of the basement windows. He opened it and pulled out two bottles of alcohol.

"Where did you get those?" Natalie asked, worried and frantically.

"I stashed them there earlier before we got here." Dan said. "I figured this party was going to be lame, and man was I right."

"Are you sure this is such a great idea?" Penny asked. "I doubt drinking with our parents right upstairs is such a great idea. What if they realize we're drunk?"

"Please, you think we're going to get drunk off two bottles of alcohol shared between 12 people?" Caleb questioned. "We probably won't even get buzzed."

"Well I for one am not drinking." Natalie stated, putting her foot down.

"Fine, you can have lemonade, St. James." Violet spoke. "Does anyone else want to back out?" Everyone shook their head, so Dan proceeded to pour alcohol into all the plastic cups, except Natalie's. "Alright, I'll start. Never have I ever...had sex with my best friend's boyfriend, or just sex in general."

"Bitch." Harper mumbled before taking a drink, to which Violet just smiled. Liam, Caleb, Zoe, Ryder, and Dan also followed suit.

"Okay, my turn." Harper said. "Never have I ever...gotten food poisoning and puked and all over Scott Framm's t-shirt, who also happened to be the guy I had a crush on at the time."

"You bitch! You promised you'd never tell anyone that!" Violet exclaimed, angrily.

"Drink up, Vi." Harper said with a smirk.

"Wait...you had a crush on Scott Framm?" Liam asked. "He's like the dumbest guy in school."

"I was seven and he always gave me his animal crackers after lunch. Give me a break, I was obsessed with those things."

"Okay, whatever, I want to go next. Never have I ever...had the hots for one of my friends." Dan said while sending a wink to Natalie.

She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her lemonade. Zoe, Ryder, and Penny also took a drink.

"This game's stupid." Leo stated before standing up. "I'm going outside." The sophomore headed up the stairs as everyone in the Glee Club watched, confused, as he left.

"What's his problem?" Ryder asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out." Penny said before getting up and following him up the stairs. She exited the front door of the St. James' home, and found Leo pacing back and forth on the front lawn. "Leo, what are doing?" His friend asked.

Leo stopped pacing, and turned his attention to Penny. He seemed to be having a hard time forming the right words, but eventually thought of some type of response. "If I told you something, would you promise not to hold it against me? Because I've been going crazy with this thought in my head all day, and I don't know how much longer I can keep it from you."

"What are you talking about? You know you can tell me anything." Penny responded.

"I just don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Nothing could ever ruin our friendship." The sophomore assured.

"Not even if I told you that I think I'm in love with you?" Leo asked, and Penny's face immediately dropped. She was completely stunned, so much so that she thought she was going to faint. How could this even be possible? Leo was her best friend, he couldn't be in love with her, could he?

"But...you...and Zoe...I thought you wanted her and I to be together."

"I thought I did too, but...I just can't stop thinking about you. I'll think of you even when to don't mean to. It's like, I'll smell a flower, and immediately, I'm thinking of that scented perfume to like to wear. Or I'll see a fruit stand and instantly remember how much how much you love apples. I feel like I've stored all these memories of you in my brain, and I'm suddenly starting to relate them to everything I see. I've been trying to make it go away, but it's just stuck there, like super glue."

Penny was at a loss for words, she had no idea how much he thought about her. "I'm freaking you out, aren't I?" Leo asked.

"No," Penny replied quickly, "it's surprising, that's all. I mean, at the beginning of the school year I thought you liked Jasmine, I see now why you jumped off that bandwagon. That girl's crazy." This got Leo to laugh. "It's just really unexpected. Not in a bad way, though."

"What do you mean?" Her friend questioned, confused.

"I mean..." Penny said, stepping closer to Leo, "if you do have these feelings for me, maybe it wouldn't hurt to give us a shot."

Leo was surprised, this is not the way he expected this to go at all. "What about you and Zoe?"

"There is no "me and Zoe". Never was. There's always been a "me and you" though."

Leo smiled, and Penny smiled back before grabbing him by his t-shirt and pulling him in for kiss.

_"Talk about quite the night. Rumor has it L and P changed their relationship status from besties to friends with benefits. Too bad it's not even close to being over. Best settle in, we're in this one for the long haul."_

**Alright, so the rest of the family dinner will be in the next chapter, so expect to see a lot more from the parent's side. The carnival is also coming up, and after that it's Homecoming! Get your party hats on, that one's going to be a doozy. I'll try to update soon! Until next time...  
**


	8. It's A Wonderful Lie

**Hey, so I started a new questionnaire on my tumblr where you can ask the characters from the story anything you want, so be sure to check that out! Now, on to the chapter!**

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_"When it comes to family, we're all still children at heart. No matter how old we get, we always need a place to call home."_

_Thursday, 7:13 P.M._

Everyone's parents were sat down for dinner, eating a delicious home-cooked meal Rachel had made, when Jesse opened up the table for discussion.

"So, as you all know, the reason we came together tonight was to discuss what's been going on in Glee Club recently and your children's lives." Jesse stated. "Let me just start off by saying that I haven't been able to get through a Glee Club rehearsal without someone starting a fight with each other, so I think if we band together and help our kids try to figure out a way to get along with one another, we might have a real shot at Sectionals this year. I mean, we all learned to get along, right? So there's no reason our children won't be able to do the same."

"I have a question." Marley said while raising her hand, to which Jesse nodded in her direction, urging her to continue. "Who's all involved in these fights you're talking about? Because I know my kids, and they would tell me if they were having problems at school."

"Right, well," Jesse began, "although everyone in Glee Club seems to have hostility towards one another, the most frequent groups of kids fighting would probably be: Violet and Harper, those two girls are most likely at the top of the list. Leo and Jasmine, a dunk tank incident being their most recent feud. Nick and Dan, although the dumpster tossing seems to have stopped for the time being. Caleb and Liam are more mixed up in Violet and Harper's drama, except for when the two boys got in a fight with Ryder at the beginning of the school year. I guess Natalie, Penny, and Zoe are probably the only people in the club that haven't raged war on one of their teammates."

"Whoa, wait, hold up." Quinn interrupted. "All of this is brand new to me. Why are Harper and Violet fighting? They're best friends. I'm close with my daughter, she would tell me if they had gotten into an argument."

"I too am also curious as to why my daughter is fighting." Kurt said. "What's this all about?"

"Perhaps you should ask them yourself." Jesse replied, hesitantly. "I don't feel right revealing personal matters about your children without their consent." Just then, Leo and Penny walked back into the house and were about to head down to the basement when Kurt's voice halted his son.

"Leo, what's going on with Harper and your sister? Why are they fighting?" His father asked.

"I'm not sure fighting would be the right word to describe it. War, on the other hand, may be more accurate." All the parents looked at him with strange expressions before he continued. "Anyway, the reason they're "fighting,"' Leo said while using his fingers as quotation marks, "is because Harper slept with Vi's boyfriend at a party and then lied about it to her face."

"What?" Kurt, Quinn, and Mercedes all exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh, sorry, _ex_-boyfriend." Leo corrected. "My bad."

"I don't believe this." Quinn said, shocked. "You're telling me my daughter slept with her best friend's boyfriend, and then never told her about it afterwards?"

"Sounds a little like someone we know, huh Quinn?" Santana asked with a smirk on her face.

"Shut the hell up Santana, you were a bigger slut than me in high school and everyone knows it." The blonde retorted.

"And...we'll just be leaving now." Penny interrupted, grabbing onto Leo's arm and dragging him down the basement steps. Meanwhile, back in the dinning room, this was happening:

"Everyone was a bigger slut in high school compared to you, little "Miss Virgin Princess!" Hell, I'm sure Ben Israel got more action than you did." The latina fired back.

"Stop the violence." Brittany said. "This is supposed to be about our kids, remember? Not how you two viewed each other in high school."

"Brittany's right." Rachel agreed. "We shouldn't be fighting with each other when we've got bigger things to worry about. Do we really want all of our kids to go through the same things we did in high school? All the backstabbing, stealing, cheating, lying, manipulation, all the crazy things we did to get what we wanted? I don't, and I'm sure you guys don't either."

"Rachel has a point," Artie said. "and seeing as I was one of the five original Glee Club members, I can tell you when we started out, we all had issues with each other. Rachel was constantly feuding with Kurt and Mercedes;" The three friends just chuckled and smiled at one another, "Tina and I had a very rocky, one-again, off-again, relationship; Finn and Puck were fighting over Quinn; and Santana was trying to steal captain of the Cheerios from Quinn while having a not-so-secret relationship with Brittany." Santana looked embarrassed, she never understood why she wanted to hide the most important thing to her in the entire world, but she figured everything turned out alright in the end.

"Damn...we did have a lot of drama in high school." Mercedes recalled.

"But we got through it." Kurt said. "Old, and _new _members." Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other, while on the other side of the table, Marley and Jake did the same.

"That's real enlightening, Hummel, but how do you suggest we do that?" Santana asked. "It's not like our kids are going to magically start enjoying each other's company."

"Well, I think it would be a good start to know what we're up against. Jesse, what other problems do our children have with each other?" Kurt questioned.

The director thought for a moment. "Hmm...well it seems to me that we have a hate-rectangle between Violet, Liam, Harper, and Caleb."

"Okay, great, let's start with that." Sam proposed. "What exactly are we dealing with?"

"Well, Violet's been pretty mean since she found out Caleb cheated on her. She's exiled Harper from her lunch table. She's put a snapping turtle in her locker, which, I don't even know how she did that, and I don't think I want to. She's filled her shampoo bottle in the women's locker room with peanut oil,"

"Harper's allergic." Brody clarified.

"and she's unscrewed the bolts in her desk, so when she sat down it fell apart." Jesse finished.

"This girl's evil. Hilarious, but evil, nonetheless." Santana noticed. "Are you sure she's not my daughter?"

"Positive. You can rest easy, Santana." Blaine said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Jesse disagreed, and everyone looked at him, confused. "Your daughter's just as bad."

"Jasmine?" Brittany questioned. "What did she do?"

"Well, for starters, she's always very disruptive during my lessons, and she barely ever pays attention, along with a few others. She slushied Harper on one of the first days back at school, and she also showed a private video tape of Leo to the entire school. It seems to me that she's on a downward spiral." Jesse warned.

"That doesn't sound like Jasmine at all." Santana said. "She was perfectly nice in middle school."

"I'm guessing ever since she started hanging out with the popular crowd, she's began acting like them as well." The coach assumed.

"Alright, so the popular kids seem to be the cause of all the problems." Artie stated. "How do we fix it?"

"Excuse me, but did you just refer to my daughter as a _problem_?" Santana asked.

"No, I said she and her friends are the _cause _of all the problems, there's a difference." Artie clarified. "Besides, I find it hard to believe that you couldn't see this coming from a mile away. I mean, she obviously takes after you, Santana."

"Hey, don't go blaming this on me, Abrams. Quinn's the one with the disobedient daughter."

"Oh, so now this is my fault?" Quinn asked, frustrated.

"It's no one's fault." Rachel interrupted. "No _one _person here is either guilty or innocent...except maybe Natalie."

"Oh, please, Rachel. Did you ever think that maybe the reason our kids don't like Glee Club is because your husband probably showers your daughter with solos and attention?" Jake asked.

"You did not just accuse me of nepotism." Jesse replied, flabbergasted. "Besides, your son doesn't even want solos, all he likes to do is throw kids into dumpsters."

"Okay, what's that all about? And who is Dan throwing into dumpsters?" Marley questioned.

"He's been tossing Nick Abrams into a dumpster every week since his freshman year. Luckily, Mrs. Shuester finally put an end to it, and ordered him to focus more of his time and energy on Glee Club. So far, I've failed to see any progress." Jesse said.

"Are you calling my son a slacker?" Jake exclaimed, standing up from his seat.

"No, but _I'm _calling him a bad influence on my daughter!" Quinn fired back, also standing up. "Who do you think invited her to that party in the first place?"

"It's not my son's fault Violet's boyfriend can't stay faithful to her. Cheating is a two-way street, sweetheart." Jake said.

"Aww hell to the no!" Mercedes yelled, jumping out of her chair. "You better watch your mouth, boy, or I _will _take you to the carpet."

"Stop the violence." Brittany declared again.

"Be quiet, Brittany." Blaine said in a moment of anger, he didn't mean to sound so rude, though.

"Don't tell my wife what to do!" Santana shouted, lunging over the table to get to Blaine, but Sam and Brody both held her back. "O le va a pasar cosas malas!"

"Oh my god, should I call 911?" Rachel asked in a loud and nervous tone.

"No, Rachel!" Kurt hollered. "I strongly advise against that!"

_"Sticks and stones may just break bones, but the wounds from words never heal. Especially when they're words you never thought you'd hear again."_

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Thursday, 7:11 P.M._

Back down in the basement, the kids were still playing, "Never Have I Ever," despite the fact that Leo and Penny had left. It was Natalie's turn, and she'd noticed so far that everyone's statements had something to do with crushes, or dating, or sex, so she assumed she might as well follow along.

"Okay, never have I ever..." Natalie began, "kissed a boy."

Liam quickly downed a cup of alcohol, along with the other guys, only to spit it back out in a fit of surprise, right into Violet's face. "What?" The boy exclaimed. "I'm shocked."

"You're also a jackass." Violet deadpanned while standing up and grabbing a napkin from the table. "But Nat, you've really never kissed a boy before? That's kind of sad."

"Well, I mean, I've always liked boys, they just seem to flock to the popular, pretty girls in school, and I get friend-zoned." Everyone in the room knew Natalie was talking about how Nick was taking Violet to Homecoming, but no one cared to address it.

"Alright, my turn." Zoe announced. "Never have I ever...gone skinny dipping." The brunette finished with a wink. Dan quickly took a drink, while Violet and Caleb both glanced at each other before downing the cup.

"Ew, mental image." Liam said, shielding his eyes.

"Please, you like _half _of that mental image." Jasmine responded with a laugh. "Liam Weston _not_ liking to picture a girl with no clothes on? Impossible."

"Hey, come on guys, he has standards." Caleb informed, sounding serious, yet then his serious face broke and there was a short pause before everyone burst out laughing.

"Yeah, they have to be thinner than Kirstie Alley, before the Jenny Craig ads, but not prettier than him." Dan said with a chuckle. Liam, though, didn't find it as amusing.

"He'll basically date anything female." Harper added. "It's not like he'll give a shit about them in a week, anyway. He's sort of a jerk that way."

With that, Liam got up and left. He opened the screen door to the basement, closing it behind him, and stepped out onto the patio. He stood on the hood of the St. James' SUV and grabbed onto the edge of the roof, he then used his strong upper-body strength to lift himself off of the car and climb safely to the top of the roof.

"What's his problem?" Penny asked while she and Leo came down the stairs.

"I don't know. I guess what we were saying kind of pissed him off." Caleb replied.

"You think?" Violet asked before rolling her eyes and getting up from the floor. She too exited through the screen door, everyone watching as she left.

"So..." Leo began, "are we still playing or...?"

This snapped back everyone's attention. "Oh, yeah, it's my turn." Nick said. He waited for Penny and Leo to take a seat before he continued. "Never have I ever...done drugs."

Dan was the only person who had to drink that time. "Way to single me out, Abrams." The junior spoke angrily, shoving Nick so he fell and knocked over Harper's cup.

"Oh no, my parent's carpet!" Natalie exclaimed, worriedly. "They're totally going to notice that it smells like beer, now. Why did I let you guys talk me into this?"

"Calm down, St. James, I'm sure we can get the smell out before we have to leave." Ryder assured. He knelt over to smell how strong the scent was, but when he inhaled, it didn't smell like alcohol at all. It didn't smell like anything.

"Harper, is this water?" The sophomore asked, and Harper looked guilty.

Her expression made Jasmine scoff. "Way to be a lightweight, Weston." She figured Dan must have snuck water into her cup while he was pouring everyone else alcohol.

"Harper, why aren't you drinking like the rest of us?" Penny asked.

Harper paused for a moment. It wasn't like she could tell all of them that she was pregnant. "Because the last time I got drunk I made some really terrible decisions, and I never want to do something like that again. I hurt too many people I cared about."

"Wow, that's really mature of you." Natalie praised, and it caused Harper to smile.

"Well, if it's just water, it'll dry." Ryder said. "I say we forget about this dumb game and go play football instead. Who's with me?" Everyone cheered for Ryder's proposal.

"Hey, we should ask our parents if they want to play, too." Harper suggested. "You can not tell me my mom kicking your mom's ass wouldn't be the funniest thing in the world."

"Please, Quinn doesn't have anything on my mom." Ryder denied. "Either of them for that matter."

"I'd have to go with Ryder on this one." Caleb agreed. "I've heard many stories from my mom and dad, and all of them describe Santana Lopez as a badass in high school."

"Whatever." Dan said. "Let's just settle this on the field."

All the kids headed upstairs to tell their parents about the game, but when they opened the door, it looked like someone had just opened Pandora's box. Santana was arguing with Blaine, Jake was shoving Jesse, and Rachel was yelling over top of everyone. When they finally noticed their kids standing in the living room, they stopped fighting.

"Damn...and I thought we had problems." Zoe whispered.

"Kids, what are you doing up here?" Jesse asked.

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to play some touch-football with us." Ryder spoke up.

The parents thought it over for a minute, but Santana was the one to break the silence. "Make it tackle and I'm in."

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Thursday, 7:14 P.M._

Violet stepped out onto the patio, and looked around to see if she could spot Liam, but he was nowhere to be found. She heard some movement up on the roof, though, and immediately looked there.

"Liam? What are you doing on the roof, and how'd you even get up there?" The blonde asked.

"I climbed." The boy simply put.

Violet looked around, trying to figure out what he used to get up there, and then realized he must have climbed on top of the St. James' car. So she did that as well, then took hold of the roof in an attempt at getting over the edge. She began struggling though, and Liam let out a loud huff before standing up and assisting her. He pulled her up on the roof with him, and made sure she wasn't going to fall before returning to his place near the chimney.

"You know, you're a lot stronger than you look." Violet puffed out, trying to catch her breath, while dusting her hands off on her jeans.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" The junior questioned in a monotone voice.

"Yes," Violet confirmed, "considering it was one." She took a seat down next to Liam, legs extended and hands resting behind her back, supporting her weight. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Liam responded, hastily. "Why do you even care?"

"I don't." The blonde clarified. "I just thought it'd be the polite thing to ask."

"Since when do you like being polite? You're a bitch." This caused Violet to look down, feeling somewhat hurt. Here she was trying to talk to a guy she basically loathed, and he was being a total jerk to her. Liam looked over, realizing he may have gone too far, and decided to apologize. "Sorry."

"Don't say things you don't mean, Liam."

"No, I do mean it." Liam assured. "I've been a real douche to you this week and I want to apologize. I never should have said that thing about your mom. About how she gave you up. It's none of my business."

"She didn't so much as give me up as she did leave me." Violet responded.

This made Liam's eyebrows furrow, and he recalled the first time she told him about how her mom left her at the zoo when she was four. Her mother had always been an alcoholic, and she never did anything with her daughter. So it surprised and excited Violet, that on her fourth birthday, her mom decided to take her to the zoo, mostly because she loved penguins. She told him how her mom said she was going to get drinks and that she'd be right back, but she never did come back, and Violet was so enamored by the penguins that she didn't even notice her mother's absence. Not until it was closing time and everyone was leaving with their families. He remembered her saying how she wandered around looking for her, and was finally taken into a holding station by some security guards. She waited in that station all night...but no one ever came to take her home.

"I've never...liked clowns." Liam admitted, breaking the silence.

Violet turned her head to look at him. "What?" She asked, confused.

Liam just chuckled. "When I was a kid, I was always afraid of clowns. They scared the crap out of me. I couldn't even watch the _Simpsons_ because every time Krusty the Clown came on the TV, I'd yell at my mom to turn it off."

Violet still didn't seem to understand. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because...I've never admitted that to anyone before," Liam said. "and I thought I owed you one."

The way Liam was smiling at her after he told her that couldn't help but cause her smile as well. "You're such a dork." The blonde replied with a laugh. "Who's afraid of clowns?"

"Hey, a lot of people are!" Liam exclaimed. "And for the record, you'd have to drink on that one."

"Oh really?" Violet asked. "Well I've never broken curfew. There, now we're even."

This made Liam laugh. "Yeah, well, I've never had to sell cupcakes for a bake sale."

"That was done in spite of my own free will. It doesn't count." Violet said. "And I've never cut class before either."

"That's not something to be proud of," Liam responded with a nudge to the girl's shoulder. "but at least you make up for it because I've never done a stage dive."

Violet smiled, remembering that night. "I've also never..." she paused, "made out on a rooftop."

Liam seemed surprised by her bold statement, but didn't waste any time in responding. "Well maybe we should fix that." He immediately pulled her in for a steamy kiss, and she reciprocated it with just as much intensity. This lasted for a few more minutes, until the patio lights turned on, and their friends and family began shuffling out of the basement.

"Oh shit, get off of me." Violet whispered, hastily. She pushed Liam off of her and sat up straight. She tried her best to fix her hair, so it didn't look so tangled and messy, and just decided to put it in a pony tail. She also began to adjust her frayed and wrinkled clothes, attempting to be as quiet as possible.

"Where did Violet and Liam go?" Penny asked from down below.

Violet quickly turned around, about to tell Liam she was going to climb down the roof first, but he had already vanished. "What the hell?" The blonde quickly forgot about him and headed down anyway.

"Violet?" Jasmine questioned. "Why were you on the roof?"

"I, um," she stumbled, "was chasing a bird." The two girls looked confused. "Yeah, I dropped my bracelet, and a bird picked it up, then flew on the roof. So I thought if I climbed up there after it I could get it back."

"Did you?" Penny asked.

"Oh, no, the bird flew away." Violet concluded.

"Uh huh." Jasmine said, nodding her head but sounding unconvinced. "Well we're starting a game of football, you're welcome to play with us if you want."

"Great, thanks." The blonde responded with a smile. After her two friends were gone, Violet released a sigh of relief. "Chasing a bird, really?" She mumbled to herself. Then, out of nowhere, Liam came walking around the corner of the house, and Violet quickly rushed up to him. "Hey, where the hell did you go?"

"I climbed down the other side of the roof." Liam said, nonchalantly.

"Oh...well you could have at least told me that's what you were doing." Violet complained.

"I could have, but what's the fun in that?" Liam asked with a smirk.

Violet just shook her head, and back-handed him in the chest. "Idiot."

"Ow, that hurt." The junior responded.

"You better get used to it." Violet said. "You and I are playing football."

_"Better suit up, L. The game is just beginning. You may not be V's knight in shining armor, but you sure are her favorite mistake."_

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Thursday, 7:23 P.M._

Everyone was finally out in the St. James' backyard, and Jake and Sam were setting up the boundaries for the football game, while Rachel brought out drinks and snacks for the kids.

"Thanks, Mrs. St. James." Penny said, happily.

Violet and Jasmine both waved off their appreciation. "So, what was up with my brother?" Violet asked, sipping from the straw in her lemonade drink.

"Oh my god, you're never going to believe what happened." Penny exclaimed, and Jasmine seemed nervous due to the girl's excitement.

"Only if you don't tell us." The blonde retorted.

"Alright, but you can't repeat this to anyone." Penny warned. "We're not ready to tell anyone yet, but me and Leo kissed, and we've decided to give dating a shot."

"Ew, gross, I'm totally leaving." Violet said, walking away.

"Wait...you and Leo are together, now?" Jasmine questioned.

"Yeah, I know you don't like him, but he's actually a really nice guy. He's funny, and smart, and-"

"Okay, I get it." The freshman snapped, holding up her hand to seize the sophomore's talking.

Just then, Jesse walked out onto the grass to explain the rules for the football game. "Alright, everyone seems to be here now, so what do you say we start this game and have some fun, shall we?"

"You're dad is so lame." Zoe acknowledged to Natalie.

"We've already chosen the teams so it would be fair, so on the right side for the parents I want: Santana, Kurt, Brody, Rachel, Sam, Marley, and Artie."

"Oh, great, I have Berry on my team." Santana moaned.

"For your information, Santana, in case you can't remember, but I helped lead the McKinley Titans to a victory in the championship game our junior year." Rachel said. "And just to clarify, this is _touch _football, so try not to kill anyone."

"I thought you might say that," The latina responded, "considering you're first on my list, Streisand, after Anderson over there."

"Alright, you two, that's enough." Jesse intervened. "For the kids I want: Violet, Nick, Dan, Jasmine, Harper, and Ryder."

"Um...I don't feel comfortable _or_ safe with her on my team." Harper said while pointing at Violet.

"Would you rather have me _not _on your team?" The blonde asked.

The junior thought it over. "Good point."

Jesse shook his head once again before continuing. "On the left side for the parents I want: Blaine, Quinn, Mercedes, Sugar, Jake, Brittany, and myself. And for the kids I want: Liam, Zoe, Caleb, Penny, Leo, and Natalie. Alright, let's get started."

Everyone got lined up for the first play of the game, it was Jesse's teams ball, and Dan decided to square off against his father. He and Jake had always been very competitive with each other, so to say they were going to take this game lightly, would be a complete inaccurate assumption.

"You're going down, dad." Dan warned.

"We'll see about that." Jake responded. Jesse hiked the ball, and Jake ran a wide-out screen near the corner of the end zone. Dan wasn't able to keep up with him, and Jesse threw for a quick touchdown pass. Everyone on his team cheered, and Jake tossed the ball to his son. "And that's how it's done."

Brody's team quickly set up their offense on the opposite side of the grass, and this time, Quinn was defending Violet. "Hey, come here." Quinn said, motioning her closer. Violet seemed hesitant, but complied. "I know it was a while ago, and I know that you're young, so I'm not going to blame you, but I need to know," Quinn whispered, "did you drive my car?"

Violet smiled, sweetly. "Mrs. Weston, how many times do I have to tell you? It wasn't me."

"Alright, I believe you." Quinn responded, nodding her head. Then she narrowed her eyes. "I know it was you." Violet just rolled her eyes.

On the other side of the field, Ryder was being guarded by one of his mothers, Brittany. "So, what's this I hear about Jasmine hanging out with the popular kids? I take it she's changed a bit, huh?"

"Oh my god, mom, you have no idea." Her son affirmed. "It's like she's an entirely different person, only meaner and more nasty. I swear, if someone doesn't stop her soon, she's not going to have any friends left."

Just then, Brody hiked the ball, and threw a short pass to Jasmine in the clear. She had a ton of running room, and began to make her way towards the end zone. Before she could reach it though, Leo tagged her, and accidentally knocked her over due to all his momentum, running to catch up to her.

"Hey, man, don't push my little sister." Ryder said, shoving the other sophomore.

"Yeah, dude, it's totally not cool to hit a girl." Dan agreed.

"You guys, stop it. He probably didn't mean for her to fall down." Penny defended.

At that moment, Jasmine sprung up from the ground and tackled Leo. The two wrestled in the grass for a few seconds before both their parents ran over to break it up.

"God, Santana, learn to control your daughter." Kurt advised. "That temper of hers could really get someone hurt."

"I'm sorry, but are you blaming this on me, Hummel?" The latina asked, angrily.

"Do you see anyone else here starting fights?" He fired back.

"You guys, just calm down. There's no need to be making rash judgements about other people's kids." Marley announced.

"Yeah, seriously, just let it go." Violet added, crossing her arms.

"And you, you scratched my car." Quinn spoke loudly, pointing at Violet.

"Mom, she didn't mean to scratch your car." Harper conveyed wearily with a role of her eyes.

"I knew it! Did I not tell you?" She asked her husband, Brody. "I knew it."

"Alright, yes, I did." The junior admitted. "But the only reason I was in your car was because your little Jujube was high as a kite."

"What?" Quinn and Brody both shouted as Harper's mouth dropped. "You're doing drugs now? Are you insane?" Her mother asked.

"How was I supposed to know they were pot brownies?"

"Are you kidding me, you're hanging out with drug dealers? First it was sex, now marijuana, you're going to whined up in jail in you keep acting like this." Brody exclaimed.

"No dad, I'm not hanging out with drug dealers." Harper clarified. "And how'd you find out about that?"

"That's it! You are grounded until graduation, little Missy." Quinn confirmed.

While the Westons were arguing, this was also going on:

"I remember you had a party with some friends where you made brownies," Marley recalled, "and you don't even like baking. Daniel Criss Puckerman, you better not tell me those were pot brownies."

"Way to go, Vi." Dan mumbled to the blonde.

"Shut up. Your friend is the one who narked on us." Violet quipped back.

"And you, miss "rebel without a cause," you scratched Quinn's car?" Kurt asked.

"Hey, it was an accident." His daughter pleaded. "That fire hydrant came out of nowhere."

"Oh, right, Hummel, and you say my daughter's reckless." Santana remarked.

"Could everyone just be quiet?" Natalie questioned loudly and assertively enough to cause everyone to stop talking. She stepped up onto her patio table so they all could see her. "This night was supposed to be about bringing us together, not tearing us further apart. I don't know about all of you, but I love Glee Club, and I want to see it succeed, but if no one here cares to even try to get along with each other, I don't see the point in trying either. I was so excited the first day we began rehearsals for Glee Club, I actually thought, "This could be our year." But all of you destroyed that dream because you were too absorbed in your own lives and didn't even give my dad or Glee Club a shot. I want to say that I'll be back on Tuesday, but after tonight...I don't know if I can keep fighting a losing battle. It's just too hard doing it all by myself." Natalie got down from the table, and sent one final look of disappointment to the people waiting in the grass, before walking back inside.

_"I'm impressed, N. Whoever said the truth was a hard pill to swallow, obviously choked. Forget a grand entrance. Everyone knows that it's the exit they'll remember."_

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Friday, 11:36 A.M._

Nick had assembled everyone from Glee Club, excluding Natalie, into the auditorium for a secret, emergency meeting. No one knew why they were there, they just received a note during free period that said to meet in the auditorium at 11:30. Nothing like an anonymous letter to get teenagers to drop what they're doing and blindly follow a suspicious message.

"Alright, is everyone accounted for?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, now get on with it, Abrams." Dan insisted. "Why are we all here?"

"Well, as I'm sure all of you recall, Natalie spoke a lot of truth last night. Glee Club is breaking apart at the seams and she's the only one trying to keep it together. If we don't start helping her out, I'm afraid she might quit, and she's Glee Club's rock, so if she goes, we all go."

"That's real sweet of you, Nick," Violet began, "but why would any of us care if Natalie quit? If anything I'd be happy about it, without her, we have no shot in hell of winning Sectionals, and that means I'll finally be able to rid myself of this stupid club."

That just seemed to anger Nick. "Don't you guys get it? We _need _Glee Club. I know you may not think we do, but I've seen changes in everyone since we all joined. Dan," He said, gesturing to the junior. "how many kids have you tossed into a dumpster since joining the club?"

Dan thought for a minute, and began to realize the sophomore's point. "Well...none."

"And Caleb," Nick continued, "how many math tests have you gotten a B or higher on since getting involved with Glee?"

The junior seemed surprised. "All of them."

"And Zoe-"

"Okay, we get it." Jasmine cut in. "You've made your point."

"See, you may not notice it, but Glee Club helps us with problems we face in our every day lives. Believe me, I found it hard to understand too when I first thought about it, but Natalie's seen it all along. She knows how much of a positive influence being in Glee Club can have on us, and that's why she's gotten so frustrated over the fact that we don't care about it. We need to show her that we get it now, and I know just the place to do it." Nick ended with a smile.

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Saturday, 12:45 P.M._

Ryder and Harper were working the ticket booth at the main entrance of the carnival, and they noticed that it was a perfect day for people to be outside. There was a light breeze, and the autumn weather couldn't help but put everyone in a happy mood, maybe even happy enough to take a leap of faith.

Ryder watched as his friend greeted the customers with a light smile and endearing tone. She was so charming and sweet, he felt it was a shame girls like Violet made her feel unworthy of happiness, because if anyone in this town deserved it the most right now, it was her. Especially with the way she was giggling at the moment.

"What?" Ryder asked, unsure of what was so funny.

"You were staring at me." Harper confirmed, handing a ticket back to one of her customers.

"I was?" The sophomore asked. "I mean, no I wasn't. I was just watching you."

"Is there a difference?" She responded with another laugh.

"Well, for one, it sounds less creepy." Ryder pointed out.

"Good point." Harper replied. "So, did you want to tell me something or...?"

Ryder thought about whether or not to tell Harper what was on his mind. On one hand, he didn't want things to get awkward in case she was completely against the proposal, and on the other hand, he didn't really feel like getting rejected after taking such a long time to even ask the question.

"Yeah, I did actually." Might as well go for it, what do you have to lose? "Well, it's more of me asking you something rather than telling you."

"What is it?" Harper wondered.

Ryder took a deep breath. "I was wondering..." Then he paused, man he was nervous. "You wouldn't want to go to Homecoming with me, would you?"

Harper was stunned. That sure came out of nowhere, she didn't even know Ryder had a crush on her...or was it even a crush? Or did he just want to go as friends? "Do you like me?" Harper asked.

Ryder's eyes went wide. "What? No." He denied. "I just thought we could go together as friends." This caused Harper to release a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good." She said. "No offense to you, but I'm just not ready to date anyone right now."

"Oh, yeah, I totally understand." Ryder replied. "I just figured you've had a rough couple of weeks so far, and maybe if you went to Homecoming with a friend you'd have more fun, but it's completely fine if you don't want to go with me. I get it."

"Hey, no, I never said I wouldn't go with you." Harper corrected. "I actually think you're right. Me and you going to Homecoming together sounds like it could really be fun. Ryder Lopez-Pierce, I accept your invitation."

This made Ryder smile. "Great!" He said, excitedly. "You're guaranteed to have a good time with me. I promise."

_"Spotted: R and H making plans for next Saturday night. Too bad no one told them, it's not a party until someone goes home crying. Better get your umbrellas out, it's going to be raining broken hearts and unkept secrets. BYOB: Bring your own booze. I'm sure it'll rid you of that bitter taste in your mouth."_

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Saturday, 1:17 P.M._

Nick was setting up the stage for the first line-up of performances, when he saw Harper guiding Natalie to the front of the crowd. He had asked the junior, prior to the event, to escort Natalie to the stage for a special surprise. He needed a way to get her back on board with Glee Club, and what a better way to do that than a song dedication.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" Nick asked, speaking into the microphone on stage. "We're about to start the performances for this afternoon, but before we do that, there's a very special person we need to thank for bringing us all together today. Please, would you all give a big round of applause to Ms. Natalie St. James. Without her, we never would have gotten here."

Everyone began clapping for Natalie, while she remained completely surprised. Harper began pushing her towards the stage, nodding for her to head up there.

"What's this all about?" She asked Nick when she reached him.

"Just listen." Was all Nick said before he continued. "Now, some of you may not know this, but Natalie St. James is one of the nicest, most selfless people I have ever met. She never gives up, even when the people around her do, and you always see her with a smile on her face. I swear, before I met her, I never knew what it was like to have so much faith in something, even if no else around you believed in it. Every time I see her, positive attitude and all, it makes my day a little bit better. It brightens it. So, that is why, this day, I am thanking her." Then he turned to Natalie, who nearly looked like she was about to cry. "Natalie St. James, I'm being honest when I say, Glee Club wouldn't be the same without you in it, and neither would I. What do you say we take Sectionals this year? Together."

Natalie smiled at Nick before she grabbed the microphone. "I say let's do it!"

Everyone began cheering and hollering, and the rest of the Glee Club boys, along with Jasmine, began walking out on stage. "Oh, and Natalie," Nick said, "there's one more thing."

Music began playing, and everyone in the crowd noticed it was a mash-up between "Brokenhearted" and "What Makes You Beautiful." Jasmine started to sing, and the audience began clapping their hands.

_This is more than the typical kinda thing_  
_Felt the jones in my bones when you were touching me, uh oh_  
_Didn't wanna take it slow_  
_In a daze, going crazy, I can barely think_  
_You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep, uh oh_  
_Waiting for my phone to blow_  
_Uh oh yep_

Jasmine began singing and dancing around Natalie, acting all goofy, trying to make her laugh, while the boys executed a perfectly, in sync hip-hop routine.

_Now I'm here in a sticky situation_  
_Got a little trouble, yep and now I'm pacing_  
_Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour_  
_Uh don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour_  
_Uh oh, I can't seem to let you go_

Jasmine and the boys began jumping around on stage, trying to get the crowd into it, and all the girls were screaming like crazy because they reminded them of One Direction.

_See, I've been waiting all day_  
_For you to call me baby_  
_So let's get up, let's get on it_  
_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_  
_Come on, that's right_  
_Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to_  
_So can we finish what we started_  
_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_  
_Come on, that's right, cheerio_  
_Oh, oh, oh_

The boys made a circle around Natalie and all pointed at her as they sang the next line.

_That's what makes you beautiful _

Jasmine and the boys put their hands over their heads and clapped along with the crowd.

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Na_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too_  
_Everything you say is like go with the view_  
_Business on the front, party in the back_  
_Maybe I was wrong, was the outfit really wack?_  
_This kinda thing doesn't happen usually_  
_I'm on the opposite side of it, truthfully_  
_I know you want it so come and get it, cheerio_

Liam did a back flip off the stage, causing all the girls to holler, while Jasmine sang, and Natalie, along with the rest of the Glee boys, danced on stage.

_See, I've been waiting all day_  
_For you to call me baby_  
_So let's get up, let's get on it_  
_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight, ohhhohohhhoohhhh_  
_Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to_  
_So can we finish what we started_  
_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_  
_Come on, that's right, cheeri, cheerio_

_When you gonna call_  
_Don't leave me broken hearted_  
_I've been waiting up_  
_Let's finish what we started, oh oh_  
_I can't seem to let you go_  
_Come on, that's right, cheerio, uh!_

Ryder and Caleb both lifted Natalie up on their shoulders, while Nick sang directly to her, and Leo was off somewhere dancing with Penny.

_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_

The crowd erupted into a roar of cheers and Jasmine waved to her respective fans. They totally loved her. On the other side of the stage, Natalie was coming down from her high, literally.

"Oh my god, Nick, did you do this all for me?" Natalie asked.

"Well, it was also a way to raise money for the bus ride to Sectionals." Nick said, and it made Natalie give him a knowing look. "But most of it was for you." He continued with a smile. "I'm sorry about bailing on you for Homecoming."

"It's alright." Natalie assured.

"Really?"

"Yeah," She replied, cheerily. "Besides, nothing could ever top this. I'm really glad we're friends."

"That makes two of us." Nick responded with a smile, and he and Natalie were finally friends again.

_"Well there was no kiss involved, but at least you two made up. I have to admit, I do have a fondness for happy endings, too bad this journey is only beginning. Who knows where the road might lead them next."_

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Saturday, 1:59 P.M._

Caleb was working the Ferris wheel as a ticket holder, and to say he was having a boring time would be an understatement. Just when he thought he couldn't stand there any longer, he recognized a familiar voice while she handed him her ticket.

"Hey, stranger."

Caleb looked up, and was surprised about who he saw. "Stella...what are you doing here?"

"I came to show my support. Is that a crime?" The Vocal Adrenaline lead asked.

"I just find it a little weird, not to mention suspicious, considering this _is _a McKinley sponsored event." Caleb said. "What are you here to do, spy on the competition?"

"You know, I find it endearing that you trust me so much." The sophomore replied, sarcastically. "Did it ever occur to you that I just came because I wanted to see you?"

"Nope." Caleb answered quickly, tearing off another ticket for someone.

"Then what do I have to do to prove it to you?" Stella questioned, but he didn't respond, he just continued to ignore her. "Caleb, I'm not trying to play you. I don't know what those girls were like that you knew in the past, but I can assure you, I'm not like them. Yes, I may be the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline, but I'm also that girl you met in the grocery store who helped you pick out a bag of potato chips. Don't make it any more complicated than it is." Stella began to walk away, and Caleb was truly torn about what to do. Of course he liked her, he just wasn't sure if he could trust her or not.

"Stella...wait." Caleb insisted, and it caused the girl to turn back around. "You don't want to ride the Ferris wheel with me, do you?"

Stella smiled. "Aren't you working, right now?" She asked.

"I'm sure they won't mind if I take a break." Caleb responded, gesturing for someone else to fill in for him. "Besides, if anything goes wrong, I can just say you brainwashed me."

"Oh right, I totally forgot to mention I have mind control powers."

"Well in that case, you should ask me to a movie Friday night, that way I have to say yes, right?" Caleb guessed.

Stella just smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, yes you would."

**-We're The Non-Judging Breakfast Club-**

_Saturday, 3:01 P.M._

The carnival was winding down, and there was time for one more performance. Zoe and Harper were up on the stage, sitting on stools, with Ryder playing his acoustic guitar, and singing "Too Close" by Alex Clare.

_**Harper:** You know I'm not one to break promises,_  
_I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe._  
_**Zoe:** At the end of it all, you're still my best friend,_  
_But there's something inside that I need to release._  
_**Harper:** Which way is right, which way is wrong,_  
_How do I say that I need to move on?_  
_**Both:** You know we're heading separate ways._

In the crowd, Leo was slow dancing with Penny, while Liam was doing the same with Katie Orsino.

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_  
_There's nothing I can really say._  
_I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more,_  
_Got to be true to myself._  
_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_  
_**Zoe:** So I'll be on my way._

_You've given me more than I can return,_  
_Yet there's oh so much that you deserve._  
_**Harper:** There's nothing to say, nothing to do._  
_I've nothing to give,_  
_I must live without you._  
_**Both:** You know we're heading separate ways._

Natalie and Nick were seen sitting at a nearby picnic table, laughing and eating cotton candy. Dan was caught looking at them from across the crowd, while listening to his sister and best friend sing their number. Another scene showed Caleb and Stella riding the Ferris wheel, with her head resting on his shoulder.

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_  
_There's nothing I can really say._  
_I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more,_  
_Got to be true to myself._  
_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_  
_**Harper:** So I'll be on my way._  
_I'll be on my way._

"Hey." Jasmine greeted to an unresponsive head cheerleader. She took a seat down next to her at the table. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Was that the question?" Violet deadpanned.

"What? No." Jasmine replied. "What do you do when you like someone, but they don't like you back?" The freshman asked, chancing a glance at Leo and Penny.

Violet was also caught staring at Liam and his date, as well. "You suck it up, Little J." The blonde answered, tiredly. "Cause no matter how hard you try, guys are too blind to see what's right in front of them."

_**Both:** And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_  
_There's nothing that I can really say._  
_I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more,_  
_Got to be true to myself._  
_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_  
_So I'll be on my way._

_So I'll be on my way._  
_So I'll be on my way._

**Homecoming is up next! Yay!**


End file.
